Fears of the Heart
by SarahNThatcher
Summary: Tsukushi's mother died when she was seven leaving her in the care of her bosses the Doumyouji's. Now she's in college and trying to find her place in the world, but circumstances force her back home where life is anything but simple.
1. Girl Meets Boys

_A/N: Okay, I know that I've been really slow in updating Bewitched, but I've had this story in my mind for a while and I have a few chapters under my belt already so I promise pretty quick updates. **Please review** to tell me how fast you want this story updated. I leave it in your hands. Your choice's: Every Friday or every other Friday. That'll give me some time to continue writing and to build on the story without running out of pre-written chapters._

**Also just FYI**: **Tsukasa is not the youngest Doumyouji in this story, so he's gonna be OOC. He's smarter, more responsible and a little less aggressive when it comes to Sojiro, the reason will be explained later. And Shizuka is OOC too, no reason other than I like her better this way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Girl Meets Boys**

There was once a miniature window that faced a very lush and expansive garden. The garden, along with the rest of the estate belonged to the Doumyouji's. Like many wealthy families, the Doumyouji's would have illustrious parties and gatherings. On occasions like this, if you really looked, a petit girl with long brown braided pony tails and big chocolate eyes hidden behind thick dark framed glasses could be seen sitting at that window staring over the guests, wishing she were one. She was silent for the most part. Usually very timid when approached, but fiery and strong willed behind closed doors.

"MAKINO!" The head maid called and she ran from her perch to answer.

"Yes, Tama-sempai."

"Makino, how many times do I have to tell you to stop lulling around and work? Doumyouji-sama lets you stay here because I tell her you're useful. Don't make a liar out of me." Without another word the sweet little eight year-old ran from the room to continue her chores.

* * *

Life wasn't hard working for the Doumyouji's. They were very nice people. Mr. Doumyouji was a very successful business man and was always busy traveling around the world. Doumyouji Corp. was one of the deciding factors in Japan's economic stability. As long as it was in good standing, Japan was in good standing. 

Mrs. Doumyouji was a goddess. She was tall, beautiful and smart. A crafty and savvy business woman, herself, she was a force to be reckoned with in any boardroom. Her cutthroat tactics were world renowned, but her philanthropic heart kept her a household name throughout Japan. Even poor Tsukushi had been witness to her generosity when she not only let the little orphan stay with the staff members after her mother died, but personally offered to put her former maid's daughter through school.

Together the Doumyouji's had two sons. The eldest, Tsukasa, was tall, dark and as scary as he was handsome. He, like his parents, was well known for his business dealings. Even though he was only ten years old, he had been known to talk his way out of trouble. A born negotiator, he could be as ruthless as a lion and as frightening as well. With short unruly curly hair and cold dark brown eyes, he had been known to scare Makino into silence on more than one occasion.

Nothing like the youngest Doumyouji, no, Sojiro was charismatic. At nine years old, he also knew how to get out of trouble, but his way was to charm the pants off of his discipliner. With his short straight black hair and his wooing smile he had succeeded in winning the heart of almost every woman on the wait staff, including Tsukushi.

* * *

To Makino this was just another boring Sunday. The Doumyouji's were out, which meant that Sojiro wasn't in the house. With no incentive to stay in such a cold and uninviting place she rushed through the house completing her chores as quickly as possible. Wiping cleaner off of the double paned window in the study she could see the approaching black clouds like carnivorous wolves swallowing up the white sheep in the sky. 

The room grew ominously dark sending a chill down the youth's back. The big wet drops of rain began to pour onto the clean glass making one thing frighteningly clear to Tsukushi, it was going to start thundering any minute. Fearing the worst she reached for the table lamp beside her just as the crashing sound filled the room causing her thin hand to brush the lamp switch lightly sending a shock through her.

The blood curdling scream that escaped her sounded more like a murder than a shock, but thinking that she had been electrocuted she didn't restrain herself. Oddly it wasn't one of the staff that came to her rescue, but Tsukasa who had come home early from a rained out basketball practice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled still holding the orange ball on his hip.

Not able to talk from sheer fear, Makino shook her head and balled herself quietly into the corner.

"Are you okay?" A softer more compassionate tone now lacing his voice.

Again silence was his answer, but slowly she had worked up the nerve to quickly nod.

"Good." He sighed and threw his ball onto one of the study's chairs. "Did you get scared from the thunder or something?" He crouched down to be eye to eye with her.

His closeness was uncomfortable, but she tried to not to flinch when he reached out a hand and placed it on her head.

"Oi, Makino." At such a close proximity his loud voice made her jump, catching him off guard. "What's your problem?" He blushed embarrassed that her reaction had startled him.

"YOU SCARE ME!" Was the only response she gave before pushing him on his back and running down the stairs and into the pouring rain.

* * *

Despite the fact that Tsukasa and Tsukushi lived on the same property, they didn't interact often over the years. Even in school she did a very good job of hiding from him, not that he was looking. 

With time both boys grew taller and more handsome drawing more and more attention from the opposite sex. Each boy took their own roads. Tsukasa regarded girls as money leeching parasites with nothing better to do than whore themselves into good socialite standings. While Sojiro regarded girls as entertaining ways to pass time. Every week finding himself falling head over heals for one enchanting young lady only to become bored with her companionship by weeks end.

By the time they were in their late teens Doumyouji had graced the covers of Forbes, Fortune and Time, while Sojiro had notably appeared in a Dolce and Gabana ad, which hung in the lockers of almost every girl at Eitoku.

Now eighteen, Tsukushi was still the same quiet petite maid she had always been, but she was noticeably taller. Her studious attitude at Eitoku, and her grateful behavior at home, had afforded her the best opportunities her poor background could offer. Her grades, and a stellar reference letter from Mrs. Doumyouji, had landed Makino the internship of a lifetime with the best cooking school in France.

With only one day until her departure she found herself wishing she had the courage to tell Sojiro how much he meant to her. A knock at her door called her attention away from the window and to the older woman with the tray of hot tea.

"I'm so glad you're getting away from here, Tsukushi." She smiled warmly as she set one cup on the young girl's lap. "I think the time away will be good for you." Sighing she poured herself a cup of tea and joined the longing teenager at the window. "You've spent the better part of a decade obsessing over someone who doesn't know you exist."

"He knows I exist." Makino whispered pathetically. "He just doesn't care."

"Exactly." Her mentor placed a fragile looking hand on her knee waking her from her pity party. "You deserve to see the world. Your mother would have wanted this for you." Tears threatened to fall from her deep brown eyes. "I've known nothing for the past few years but taking care of you and I can't believe you're leaving me."

"It's only for a year." Makino consoled her adoptive mother. "I'll be back before you have time to miss me." She chuckled trying to liven up the moment.

"Impossible." The older woman laughed. "I miss you already."

Together the two giggled over tea until a light from the main house in the distance caught Makino's attention. "He's back." She said without thinking.

"No Tsukushi I forbid it." Tama said spreading her arms to stop the love crazed teen from running past her, but she hadn't foreseen the little vixen's determination to unload herself of the burden she had been carrying for as long as she could remember.

Adrenaline on her side Makino ran from the servants' quarters to the main house with blinding speed. Past the security that lined the estate, none finding it odd that the youth would be walking around the grounds at ten o'clock. Scaling the steps to the third floor loft style room that belonged to Sojiro she almost turned back twice before continuing her ascent at double pace.

Standing on the stairs that led to his inner sanctum she finally felt the butterflies in her stomach take over. 'He's probably up there getting ready for bed.' She blushed, thinking about the improper position she might chance upon. 'It doesn't matter.' Taking a deep breath she continued until the top of her head showed over the landing. Looking into the room she searched for any sign of her quarry, but was rewarded by the sound of someone in the bathroom.

Slowly, steeling her nerve, she walked onto the landing and ran to lock the door before he could come out. "Please don't try to come out because I'll unlock the door when I finish." She bit her bottom lip because she heard him pulling at the handle. "If you can hear me please knock."

Closing her eyes waiting for the response she almost ran from the room when she heard the knock. "I know you've never seen me, but I've loved you from afar my whole life. I'm not crazy or anything, but I've waited patiently for my turn." She rolled her eyes hating what she was saying, but she was so nervous. "Tomorrow I'm leaving. I'm moving to Paris."

'God I'm so stupid. What was I thinking?'

"I know you probably don't care and you probably want to fire me right now because I locked you in your own bathroom, but I just needed to tell you this. If ever you're feeling lonely and you don't know if the girl you were just with really loves you…"

'What are you saying?' She reprimanded herself when she heard the door being pulled at again.

"Please, I'll let you out in a minute." She shook her hands trying to calm down. "I just want you to know that someone very far away is thinking about you and loves you very much." She turned the key on the old Victorian door and started to walk down the steps when she felt a hand reach for her shoulder.

When she turned her jaw dropped and her chest tightened from pure horror. "If you ever lock me in my brother's bathroom again, I'll kill you." Tsukasa's face was bright red, and a thin vein in his forehead throbbed angrily, but he didn't lash out like he usually did.

Without as much as a squeak Makino ran down toward the exit practically throwing herself down the flights of stairs. Her feet carried her to the door where she ran into a stunned Sojiro and his newest conquest.

"Oh." He held her shoulders tightly stabilizing her trembling frame. "It's only you Tsukushi." He laughed, looking back at his date. "You shouldn't be running around. What if I was my mom?" He let her go and showed the tall luxurious blonde up the steps to his fortress of solitude.

* * *

Paris was unbearably lonely without Sojiro, and Makino let everyone who would listen know. She went to class everyday with a sourpuss look etched over every inch. Horrified by the events of her last night in the Doumyouji house she rarely called Tama or any of the other staff. Whenever she did call all she talked about was Sojiro. 

"You're going to burn your egg." The tall red head said from behind the spaced out, love sick Tsukushi. "No matter who he is, he doesn't deserve to monopolize your thoughts like this."

Her smile warmed Makino's heart and made her laugh for the first time since landing on the foreign soil.

"My name is Shizuka."

"Tsukushi."

It didn't take long for the two to become inseparable. Toudou Shizuka had the same background of many of the girls Makino had gone to school with, but she was nothing like them. She was the heiress of a global communications company and her favorite outfit was a tank top, a pair of worn-out jeans and a pair of Manolo Blahnik shoes.

Tsukushi always joked that Shizuka had enough shoes for a small army of models, but the punch line was that her own collection continued to steadily grow.

For some reason, time seemed to disappear in Paris. Some days she would leave class or her part-time job and wander around the streets looking at the bridges and the people. Sitting by the river with just an apple and a thin sandwich, sometimes she would have spent the whole day and not eaten either one. She slowly began to love her surroundings and little by little she started to think about Sojiro less and less.

Shizuka called her one night and demanded that she meet her at one of the cafés she had been invited to. It was more like a club, but Makino fit right in with her skin tight tee and her denim mini skirt.

"Hey you made it!" Her friend yelled over the music.

"Yeah." She shouted too. "I thought you said café? Where are your friends?"

Gently Shizuka dragged the wallflower past the grinding teenagers to the VIP section of the club. In the small yet spacious room she found five guys and four girls. She knew this routine, one of the guys didn't have a date and she was the fill in. She hated this game.

"I think I'm gonna go." She whispered into her friend's ear and turned to get away, but the redhead was too fast for her.

"You know I wouldn't have called you if he wasn't awesome." She pointed to the guy dozing off in the corner. "Give him a chance."

"A chance Shi, he's sleeping."

"He's bored."

The guy had short and messy light brown hair. He looked Japanese from what she could tell by the door. His nodding had finally stopped and she assumed he must have fallen asleep.

"The things I do for you." Slowly she made her way through the room uncomfortably smiling at the others making out in the room.

"Ano..." She looked over at Shizuka who sat on a tall muscular guy's lap. 'Great she gets the hot guy, I get Rip Van Winkle.'

"Pardon…" She tried French, maybe he was born here, but still not as much as a twitch. Giving up she took a seat next to him and pulled out her phone. She played one of the usually boring games, which at this point seemed fascinating, and didn't notice her date was up until he started laughing.

"You're persistent I'll give you that." She looked up to find the most beautiful marble-like eyes she had ever seen. He was gorgeous for a narcoleptic, but he wasn't really smiling. He was staring at her intensely.

"I came all the way here." She smiled. "I might as well stay."

"Whatever." Was all he said before stretching and getting up. "You want to go for a walk?" He buried his hands deep into his pockets and started to walk away not waiting for her response.

Their walk was quiet for the most part and she didn't really know why she stayed, but she was strangely drawn to him. She hooked her thumbs into the pockets of her skirt and strolled by his side.

"What brings you to Paris?" She inquired finally sick of the silence.

Sighing gently the mystery date shrugged and sighed again. "I came after my fiancé, but she dumped me." He didn't elaborate and she didn't pursue the issue. Once again they were plunged into an uncomfortable peace.

They had stopped at a railing over looking the river, but even he could ruin such a tranquil place. "I'm going home." She raised herself from the cold metal.

"Suit yourself." Was his cold reply.

"I know that I wasn't your first choice as a date, but you don't have to be such a jerk." Her hands gripped tightly to her hips.

"You weren't my choice at all." He lifted himself from the rail and started to walk further down the river.

Tsukushi almost growled with anger. 'Where does he get off?' She stormed in the other direction so she didn't see the intriguing smile that brightened his up gloomy expression.

* * *

"Where did you guys go last night?" Shizuka jumped up onto Tsukushi's counter, blocking the novice chef from her equipment. 

She sucked her teeth, thinking about the irritating young man. "You don't want to know."

The red head stole a banana from the piled ingredients and returned her feet to the ground. "Well, I had the best night." She ate the fruit happily.

"Good for you." Tsukushi replied bitterly.

"What's got your panties?" She acted like she choked. "Don't tell me Rui?"

"Who?" The name wasn't familiar to her.

"You're date. Don't tell me you slept with him and didn't even get his name."

Tsukushi threw a grape at her. "One, shut up you're talking way to loud. Two, I would never just casually sleep with someone. Three, that guy was a total jerk and I'd rather kill myself than see him again."

Shizuka smiled and handed her a knife. "Well," the confused expression she was getting told her she needed to point out the obvious. Standing three rows of counters behind them was the same sleepy brunette from the night before.

"He's been here all this time?"

"Makino you're so slow. Is food all you think about?"

The professor walked in and Shizuka returned to her station leaving Tsukushi very annoyed.

* * *

_Well, there you have chapter one. I hope you liked it. If you did let me know. Also if you didn't let me know what I can do to sway you._

_Later_

**Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or any of its characters. I don't think this story sounds like Sabrina, but I can see the similarities, so I'll cover my bases by saying that I don't own that story either.**


	2. Maybe He's Not That Bad

_Thank you for your reviews. Ya'll rock._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Maybe He's Not _THAT_ Bad**

Tsukasa fought violently against the little blue ball that continued to return for added punishment. If he wasn't in his office, you could usually find him playing racket ball. It was his version of a stress reliever. Sojiro walked into the stark white room calling over his big brother's attention.

"What do you want?"

"Oka-san said you were here. I need to talk to you."

"How much is it going to cost me?" Tsukasa hit the ball upward so it would stop, his little brother needing his full attention.

"It's nothing like that." He threw a towel over.

"Ok, but you have to understand my protectiveness, that last chick cost us 2 million bucks." He wiped his face and ushered the younger Doumyouji from the room. "You had to sleep with an American, didn't you? Yen I could have handled, dollars makes me mad."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved off the accusations. "I've really fallen in love this time."

Tsukasa rolled his eyes and started walking away. "I'll go get my checkbook."

"No really, Kasa, I love her." He ran up to the business giant and tried to reason with him. "She's not like all the others. She's not just a pretty face."

"So she's not a leech?"

"No she's a millionaire or something. I thought it low class to ask." Tsukasa pushed past him again. "She's got a career and everything." He quickened his pace to catch up.

"Good for her." The words were cold.

"Her name is Mata something Yuuki, I keep forgetting." The name not only struck a cord with the fleeing young man, it stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Matsuoka?" His eyes widened at the realization that maybe his brother wasn't the smarter of the two, but he was definitely the luckiest.

"You know it?"

"They are only the biggest furniture producers in Japan. Yuuki, your new little toy, is one of the most notable designers in this country." A plan began to formulate in the business portion of his sinister mind.

"Oh ok, but she wants to come over and meet you guys. I mean ever since Otoo-san died you're like the man of the house, right?" Sojiro had his hands in his pockets, which meant he was nervous. "I just don't want you to make me look stupid. I know I'm not the big tough business man you are, but make me look good okay?"

"I'll do what I can." He watched, for the first time, as his little brother walked away dejectedly. 'Is he for real? He can't really love this girl this fast, can he?' "Oi, Jiro." He called to the retreating back. "I'll do my best." The comment earned him a smile. 'I can't wait to meet the girl that tamed the urge of such a beastly lover boy.'

* * *

"Bonjour class." The stout balding professor made his way into the remodeled lecture hall. "Today, my iron chefs, we will be pairing up to see if two heads are better than one. Okay, okay." He rested his briefcase on the desk and pulled out a stack of index cards. "There are twenty of you, yes, good, so I have ten teams, excellent. Oh I'm such a genius." He boasted. 

One of the girls in the third row raised her hand only to have the professor signal her to lower it. "No questions. No comments. No exchanges. Final. Okay, okay." He put on his glasses and started reading aloud. "Team 1: Claus and Margot." A groan filled the room as all of Claus's admirers wanted to be paired with him.

Tsukushi had never noticed him before, but he had been the guy Shizuka was with the night before. 'Why have I never noticed any of these people before?' She heard him call out team three and panicked. 'Did he call my name? Crap!'

"Jennifer and Marcos, team 4."

The girl in the third row raised her hand again. "Elisa, shut up. No, no, no. Anything you have to say its no." The professor waved her off.

"Jacob and Karrie, you are team 5. Make me proud Jacob you have failed the last two assignments. You need the most help." The young man lowered his head in shame at the loud embarrassing comment. He looked up at his partner; she was rolling her eyes obviously unhappy with the professor's choice.

"Shizuka and Rui."

"Professor Louis," Shizuka waved from her seat. "Remember what we talked about last week." The little fat man blushed and pulled out his pen. "Yes, of course dear." He smiled. "Rui and Tsukushi, team 6."

Makino's mouth fell to the floor. "I thought you said no exchanges." She yelled down.

"It is not an exchange." He waved her off. "It was a mistake."

Tsukushi stared daggers at her tall friend, who shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"Team 7: Shizuka and Elisa. Yes, yes much better partners." The young lady on the third row fixed her glasses and looked down at her new partner. She wiped her nose with a handkerchief she had in her pocket smiling wide showing off her full metal work.

'Oh my god." Shizuka covered her expression. 'Maybe I was better off with Rui."

The other teams were read off and everyone was handed a recipe. Tsukushi looked down at her card and groaned loudly. "Chocolate soufflé?"

"Seems like." Rui said from beside her. "Ever made it before?"

"Once." She admitted, quite annoyed at the professor and Shizuka for pairing her up with the one person in the room she couldn't stand. "You?"

"I don't eat chocolate, so it didn't make sense to make." He shrugged. "I'll shred the chocolate."

"You don't need to grate it you can use the food processor." She pointed out. "Are you good with eggs?"

"What?"

"Look, I don't like you." She started out as straight forwardly as possible, blindsiding the indifferent young man. "Since I have so much animosity towards you it's going to be hard for me to work with you, but not impossible." She paused and handed him a carton of eggs. "I'm not good at dividing, so if you are that'll help us out a lot."

Rui took the carton of eggs and started dividing them with an odd smile in his face. 'This might be interesting assignment after all.'

_

* * *

_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health and on a light work day. I miss you guys terribly. I received your letter yesterday and even though I am so glad that you and the others got a raise, I wouldn't have minded at least a sentence on how Sojiro is doing. I think I miss him the most._

_The people here in Paris aren't as rude as their reputation makes them to be. I've become pretty good friends with that girl I told you about, Shizuka. We spend time together, we cook sometimes. I'm learning a lot. Maybe when I get home I can make something for Sojiro. Could you just imagine him eating something I made? I would be so thrilled._

_Oh, by the way, I made your favorite yesterday and it wasn't half bad, we got a B. I had a partner, this horrible guy named Rui. He divided the eggs for me. I've been here almost six months and I still suck at that. I wonder if the next time I make a soufflé I can have Sojiro help me. It would be so romantic, ne? _

_I wish I could see him again. He's probably forgotten all about me. I still have his Dolce ad on my wall. It's not the same. It's not his real smile, like when he has a girl in this arms and he's looking down at her, just about to kiss her. I wish I could be that girl, just once. But that's a fool dream, isn't Tama? I would probably have gotten popped for that last comment, but I won't erase it because it's how I feel. _

_Anyway, I look forward to your next letter. It always brightens up my day._

_Tsukushi_

* * *

Dinner had only been slightly uncomfortable, despite Sojiro's reservations. Tsukasa had kept to his promise and made his little brother sound like the most important member under the Doumyouji Corpumbrella. 

Yuuki and his mother had bonded, if only in the slightest way. It wasn't much, but at least Kaede didn't hate her. The two women had discussed the design and décor of the house, agreeing to disagree on the right styles that would, in Yuuki's opinion, make the home more inviting.

The night ended without any yelling, thankfully Tsukasa had left his cell phone off, embarrassment, or tears. Sojiro had given Yuuki a ride home and she had invited him in to spend the night. It wasn't their first time together, but it seemed brand new. Yuuki seemed spunkier for some reason, and when they lay in each other's arms Sojiro found himself at ease, instead of wanting to bolt.

He knew, if no one else did, that he loved this woman. He had never felt this way about anyone else. It had been almost two months since he met her, and making love to her hadn't turned into mindless sex. He had come to live for the feeling of her nestling closer to his chest, her even breathing as she drifted off to sleep, and he found himself smiling every time she'd gently sigh his name, telling him what she was dreaming of.

Slowly he closed his eyes and let the bliss of the moment wash over him and take him into her dreams, so they could share another peaceful night together. Before he let his own exhaustion take him to the sweet pastures of dreamland he kissed the top of her head and said the words that he had had reserved, until recently, for his mother only. "I love you."

* * *

The skies looked gray and heavy when Tsukushi got out of bed. She looked out her window and sighed as the empty roads looked less inviting on such a cold Sunday. She wanted to roll over and go back to bed, but she had an unwelcome class trip planned for the morning. 

Professor Louis stood in front of the building tapping his fat little foot waiting for the first few pupils to arrive. When he saw Tsukushi and Shizuka round the corner his face seemed to brim with joy. "Ladies, ladies, you're early. Good, good. Since you are here first I will let you in on a little secret. Today is not a trip, but a hunt?"

"A hunt?"? Tsukushi was now regretting disobeying her first notion to stay in bed.

"Oui, a scavenger hunt. I have a list of all the ingredients you must find and where you might find them. The student, or pair of students in your case, who finds them all first gets an automatic A. Beautiful, no?"

Both girls smiled at the excited little man. It was unconventional, but an easy A was okay in their books. "Awesome." Shizuka grabbed her list and pulled her partner's arm. "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

The hunt was a lot harder than the girls had anticipated. Some of the ingredients were out of town and the train rides were excruciatingly long. One of the items was a type of mushroom that no vendor had ever heard of, and the location called for them to go to a small farm on the outskirts of Paris to find. Both girls in moderately high heels had wished they had changed into sneakers or at least flats, when they found themselves trudging through the now muddy farmland. 

"Found it, I think." Tsukushi finally yelled. She collected ten and stood up to find Shizuka in a puddle of mud laughing. "What are you doing?"

"I fell." She laughed harder. "Help me up."

Tsukushi didn't have to move because two hands came swooping under Shizuka's arms bring her to her feet. "There you go." Rui had wanted to smile, but the ungrateful look and passively aggressive thank you he received told him to forget any chance at gratitude. Ignoring the now uncomfortable atmosphere, Tsukushi tried to liven the mood.

"So Rui, how many items have you found?"

"I think this is the last one." He said walking over to her and collecting a few. "You guys?"

"This is our first one." Shizuka blurted out to stop Makino from telling the truth. "Well, we better go and collect the rest, ne, Tsukushi?"

"Yeah." She answered uncomfortably. "Later Rui."

The two girls left the solemn looking young man to his own hunt and walked away. She didn't know why, but Tsukushi suddenly felt bad for the lonely looking man they left behind. She had always been under the assumption that the more people helped out in a situation like this, the faster it got done. "What was that all about?" She whispered when they were finally out of ear shot.

"Well, we're done too." She smiled mischievously. "If he thinks that we still have a lot to do then he won't rush back. He'll take his time and we'll beat him back."

"Oh, ok." Tsukushi wasn't convinced. Shizuka wasn't usually this competitive. There had to be another reason.

* * *

The scavenger hunt had been an absolute success for Professor Louis, but the two mud covered girls hadn't won after all. Rui had teamed up with Claus and split the list in half so they could cover more ground. Professor Louis had been generous to the second runner ups and changed one of their previously mediocre grades to an A. 

It had been two weeks since the hunt and Tsukushi found herself gravitating to the silent boy whenever she wasn't with Shizuka. She was curious about the reason her best friend seemed to avoid the boy like the plague, sure. But it was also because this guy, who always seemed to have his defenses up, wasn't as bad as she had previously condemned him to be.

Tsukushi was working part-time at a small bistro off campus. It was good practice, and she had improved greatly on her class assignments, from learning tricks and substitutions from her boss. The waitress had called out, this night, and Tsukushi had been asked to fill in. 'It can't be as hard as serving dinner at the Doumyouji's.' She laughed to herself as she donned the uniform, but it was much worse. Ten tables and a full crowd. Every customer thought they were the most important person in the room.

The worse part of the night was that she spilled a drink all over a customer who outright slapped her. Unable to move her hand from her face she stood in shock. "Imbecile." The man yelled. "This shirt cost more than you'll make in two lifetimes." She couldn't control the anger the swelled inside of her and her little fist tightened into a punch. She was just about to swing when a tall lanky hand tapped the man on his shoulder turning him around.

"If you can't be nice to the staff. Please leave." Rui stood behind the man who had now turned red at being embarrassed in front of his guests.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The man spat.

Makino had calmed down when she saw the expression on Rui's face and started to think clearly now. She ran to the back to call her boss and had the man and his guests escorted off the premises, to which the rest of the patrons began to applaud.

After the disturbance had died down and the café had returned to its usual din she walked over to Rui, who sat with a few other students. "Thank you for back there."

Unmoved by the comment he shrugged. "I never liked guys who hit girls."

A little unnerved by the response, she found herself looking around the table sheepishly, wishing he hadn't come to her rescue. She took their orders and returned to work, thankfully having an uneventful remainder of the night.

It wasn't until she got off of work and started walking back to campus that she realized how tired she was. She didn't think she had ever worked so hard in her life, and she had been a maid for the better part of it. She jumped suddenly when she saw a dark shadowed figure sitting on the hood of a car stand up. She quickened her footsteps until she heard her name.

"Oi, Makino." She knew the voice. "I stayed behind 'cause I figured you needed a ride home." Rui stood by his blue mini cooper with the white racing stripes.

She was shocked by the thoughtfulness of the gesture, but confused by the fact that he and his crew had left hours ago. Had he really sat here waiting for her?

"Why?" She asked gripping her backpack in front of her.

"Because it's late."

"No, why did you act like such a jerk when I thanked you for helping me." She watched his face change under the many emotions his mind shifted through.

"I'm sorry about that." He shrugged again and leaned against the cooper. "I guess I was embarrassed about helping you. I pride myself on not caring about other's problems, but when that guy hit you I stood up without even thinking. It took all the willpower in me not to knock him into next week." He seemed to slump against the car at the sheer weight of the admission.

"What's going on between you and Shizuka?" She didn't care about tact in a moment like this. She needed to get a lot off of her chest before she got into his car, no matter how tired she was, and since he seemed to be in a sharing mood, she jumped at the opportunity.

"I told you before that I came here after my fiancé." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, she was my fiancé. _Is my fiancé. _We've been betrothed since we were kids, and I loved her. The problem is she's never loved me and she makes it painfully obvious to everyone."

"So you stay here to do what? Prove to her that you're worth her time. Or to hurt yourself more by watching the girl you love, love others." Tsukushi placed her hand on his shoulder and his head bolted to meet with her eyes.

"I never said I **still** love her." He said pulling her into a warm and passionate kiss.

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially not HYD.**


	3. If I had known

_A__/N : I want to thank everyone for all of the reviews. It motivated me to post up the next chapter way before I had planned too._

_Crystalshinigami: If you think Shizuka is ooc in the last chapter you haven't see anything yet. _

_az09: I'm battling that idea out now. I love Tsukasa and I can't imagine her with anybody else, but I think that lately I've boarded the Sojiro bandwagon. I look forward to who she ends up with._

_I love Tsukasa: Shizuka has her reasons, no matter how twisted they may be. Tsukushi didn't just stand there, she was about to punch the crap out of the guy but Rui stepped in._

_Thank you everybody else and keep on reading. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: If I had known... **

Tsukasa stood next to his mother sipping a glass of champagne. He had been busy all night rubbing elbows with all of his father's old associates. This was his first break since he arrived. "Where's Sojiro?" He asked his mother.

"Somewhere." She curtly replied. "I saw him with Yuuki hours ago." She waved to one of her associates and smiled, turning back into a stone statue as soon as she had passed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him, but if he breaks that girl's heart, we might be looking at a décor debacle." She rubbed her eyes. "He had to pick the daughter of Matsuoka Enterprises. They're our largest distributor for furniture."

"Yes," Tsukasa pulled out his PDA. "But they are also cornering the market with their new line of furniture. Yuuki's their proverbial diamond in the rough. She's on the way to making them a household name. Their stocks have skyrocketed. If we can merge before he has a chance to screw things up, it'll be the business deal most companies dream of."

"That seems so shallow to duck in just because he's dating the girl." He mother snorted dryly.

"Yeah, well he owes me two million. He can at least suffer, if need be, until I collect." Tsukasa leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek. "I'm going home."

"And what if he screws up before you can sign?" She called after him.

"I'll either kill him, or marry her myself."

* * *

Sojiro sat on a bar stool watching Yuuki talk to a group of investors. She looked so commanding as she walked them through the section of the house that was set up as a display room for such events.

The two men thanked her before leaving her and her boyfriend alone.

"You're amazing." Sojiro smiled as he handed her back her drink.

"Why?" She smiled. "Because I can make millions with just the sound of my voice."

He chuckled, but was soon staring at her seriously. "What's wrong 'Jiro?" She warily pet the back of his head.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Oh." She looked down before taking a few steps back. "We've reached this juncture in the time line."

"Huh?" He looked at her, confusion wiping away his gentle, usually happy, features.

"I've had fun, really I have, but I think we've grown apart." She mocked his voice badly. "Isn't that right?" Her eyes almost pleading. "Isn't that where this goes from here?"

He shrugged absentmindedly. "Usually." He dug into his jacket pocket and removed a small velvet box. "But I've never really fallen in love." He said watching the shock grip her face. "I'm sorry if I don't exactly know how to ask, but I want you to be with me forever." He sighed giving her a half smile. "Yuuki, will you marry me?"

* * *

Word of the engagement ripped through the house like wildfire. Every staff member was talking about it and all of the older maids, who had watched the little man grow, were ecstatic, while all of the younger maids, who were as in love with him as Tsukushi, were in a deep depression.

Ellen, Mrs. Doumyouji's personal assistant, walked into the kitchen to find Tama sulking into a cup of tea. "Why the long face?" She pulled up a seat next to her.

"Oh, nothing. I just don't know if I should tell Makino about the engagement. She's been so in love with young master Doumyouji for years. She'll be crushed when she finds out."

Ellen poured herself a cup of tea before she answered. "I know it seems hard, but it's better for her to hear it from you than some smutty tabloid." She sighed deeply almost lurching in her seat. "I know when I was her age I was in love with John Lennon. It broke my heart when he died."

Tama's spirits were back in full swing. "You wanted to be Yoko?"

Ellen laughed. "I may not be Japanese, but The Beatles started in my country. I'm allowed to love him just as much, or more."

* * *

Tsukushi took the news badly. Even though it had been almost ten months since she had last seen him, and three months since she had started dating Rui, she still found herself crying when she heard Tama say the words she had always dreaded. Even that night when she had been studying with her friends, they had noticed the difference.

Rui had silently walked her all the way back to her dorm before he spoke out. "Hey, what's up with you today?"

"Nothing." She lied opening the door to retreat into the comfort of her own pity.

Rui didn't like having backs turned on him and reached for her arm. "I've been fighting against this invisible wall for months now, and today it toppled over." Her pitifully blank stare angered him more. "I don't know if I can do this. Tell me if something happened. Tell me if it's me. Tell me if you don't want to be with me. But tell me something, don't shut me out."

"It really is nothing, Rui. I just got some bad news today." She rolled her eyes so not to cry again. "That's really not bad news at all."

"What?"

"Have you ever fallen in love with a T.V. show character and had that character fall in love or die?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I was in love with Ami the pink Power Ranger until I was like ten. I guess when the show got canceled I was kinda pissed."

She had to laugh at that. "Yeah, well it's like that." She walked down the steps and kissed him chastely on the lips before walking back up to her door. "I've just been in love with a celebrity for so long that his engagement is kinda hard for me to swallow."

"That's the problem with pretend people. They're just so perfect that when they let you down it can seem unbearable. Believe me I could write the book." Noticing that she was staring off again, he started to walk home.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" The request was odd, but he nodded and walked with her to her small brightly decorated room. "He's just a pretend person, isn't he?"

"Has he ever kissed you?"

"No."

"Has he ever held you like this?" He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He laid his cheek on the top of her hair.

"No."

"Has he ever loved you?" He whispered.

"No one has ever loved me like you." She held onto his chest trying to steal every ounce of his warmth.

"Then yeah, he was just pretend."

* * *

One year stretched into two and Makino had opted to stay in Paris. She had originally been offered only a year's scholarship, but with Rui and Shizuka's help she had had it extended to cover the full four years.

Together they had moved out of the dorms and all shared a small, brightly lit two bedroom apartment off campus. Tsukushi had demanded on sky blue walls and Shizuka had wanted pink, but they settled for a light yellow when Rui down right refused to paint the room 'girly' colors. It had been hard to juggle school, work, friends, and Tsukushi, but it was worth it for moments like this.

It was a lazy Sunday and he lay on the bed with Tsukushi tightly held in his arms, tracing patterns against his chest. Her long silky brown hair that smelled of wild berries flowed gingerly over his shoulder. Both under the covers watching TV with nothing planned for the day.

"Let's go to a movie, or something." Makino tickled Rui's side playfully so she could free herself long enough to get sit up. "I'll shower first." She called grabbing her towel.

Begrudgingly Rui got out of bed and threw a t-shirt on before walking out into the kitchen. "Yo." He sleepily greeted Shizuka, who sat on a kitchen stool at the breakfast counter, leaning over a cup of steaming coffee.

"Didn't expect to see you guys up so early."

"Didn't expect Tsukushi to want to do anything this early." He yawned and drank from his own muddy black coffee. "Ugh. What time is it anyway?"

"Just after noon." Shizuka laughed.

"Not bad." He rinsed out the mug. "By the way, your coffee's horrible."

"It's left over from yesterday." She defended.

Silence swept in between them and Rui felt that he had filled his pleasantry quota for the day. He started back to the room to wait for Tsukushi to get out of the shower when Shizuka called over to him.

"What ever happened between us?"

"Between who?" He wasn't sure he understood the question.

"Us, you and me. We used to be inseparable and now we can't even make small talk." She got up from her stool, walked over to Rui and leaned up to his chest. "Don't you even care about me anymore?"

"Shi." Rui didn't even know what to say. He pulled her off of him and held her at arms length. "Look, **we **were a long time ago. I still care about you, sure, but I stopped loving you **that****way** years ago. Long before Tsukushi came into the picture." He let his hands drop off of her shoulders and headed back to the bedroom. "And Shi." Her head jerked up to find out what he wanted. "I'd appreciate it if you'd remember that I love Tsukushi. Just let whatever sick little idea you're working on go."

"You wish." Shizuka rolled her eyes and headed off to her room. "It was just a question."

Rui shook his head and walked back into his room. "Where'd you go?" Makino was already toweling off her hair.

"The coffee's gross." He didn't mention the conversation with Shizuka and Tsukushi didn't seem to have heard it, so he just grabbed his towel and went off to shower.

* * *

Tsukasa walked into house already in a bad mood. "SOJIRO!" He yelled and three maids came running from different rooms to see if they could do anything to appease him. "Where's my idiot brother?" He demanded.

"In the entertainment theater with Matsuoka-san." The timid maid said staring at his shoes.

"Thanks." He pushed past the three women and started his trek to the entertainment wing.

"I thought I just bought you an apartment?" Tsukasa didn't even bother with small talk.

"Yeah, well my apartment doesn't have a movie theater." Sojiro sat on the plush viewing couch his arm draped over Yuuki's shoulder. Both too involved in the movie to look up at the enraged patriarch. "Anyway, I thought you were going on a date tonight?"

"I was in the middle of dinner when I got a funny little call from Weatherford at the New York office who told me that he waited all day yesterday for the new specs."

Sojiro seemed unmoved. "Freak'n time difference. Don't those Americans care that we have a life after work. So what happened to your date?"

"I told her to finish and left a card with the waiter." The change in subject left Tsukasa fuming. "Do you know why he was waiting all day?"

"Because he didn't call to tell you to send it?" Sojiro was still watching the movie and only half listening, which earned him a slap to the side of his head. "Hey!"

"I gave you the specs and told you to air mail them three days ago." Tsukasa turned on the lights. "I don't ask you to do much, but I do ask that you not cost us too much money. If you're not going to do anything at work, don't come. If you are going to actually show up and take up some responsibilities, like you said you wanted to, you need to stop being such a scatter brain." He started out of the room. "If we lose this deal I swear I'm going to take it out of your trust fund."

"I still have a trust fund?" He looked down at Yuuki who shrugged with a smile.

Tsukasa threw the remote sitting on the back table at the back of his brother's head.

Sojiro rubbed the lump that started to form while Yuuki laughed loudly. "You see." He started. "I told you he needs to get laid."

* * *

Tsukushi hated working late, especially when it was the third time her boss had asked her this week. She made her way down the street and flagged down the first cab she saw. The driver was a kindly old man with huge wrinkles covering his face. He reminded her of a pug.

"Where to Miss?"

She told him where her apartment was and almost fell asleep in the back seat until she heard, "Here Miss?" The man had parked in front of her building and she dug in her purse for the fare. Her body felt heavy and she groaned as she got out of the cab.

Wishing she had opted for the first floor apartment she looked up at her windows to see that the lights were on. 'That's weird, Rui must have finished early.'

Slowly she made her trek up the stairs stopping every flight to rest. After what seemed like hours she made it to the third floor. Before she reached her door she could already hear that someone was arguing. She couldn't hear everything, but she could definitely make out a faint "I don't care" from Rui. The other voice was masculine, but she didn't recognize it.

The door swung open and Tsukushi realized that she had stood there trying to eavesdrop for a few minutes. "You don't know what you're asking me to do." The masculine voice belonged to the older gentleman who was pushing past her.

Rui was about to reply when noticed Makino in the doorway. "Tsukushi, when did you get home?" Both men stopped and waited for her reply.

"Just… now." She felt uncomfortable being under the scrutinizing glare of the older gentleman.

"This?" The man started. Makino didn't understand the question, but Rui apparently did because his face twisted in anger.

"Don't you dare." He demanded before he smiled at his girlfriend and shooed her into the apartment. Without a word he was out the door and arguing down the stairs.

Tsukushi, who had been exhausted, was bounding with energy now extremely curious about whom the man was and why the usually passive Rui had been irked enough to start yelling.

Hours passed and Rui hadn't returned. Tsukushi heard keys scrape the door and bolted from the bed to find Shizuka slinking in. "You're still up?" She asked a bit taken aback.

"I'm waiting for Rui to come home." She sighed.

"Oh." Shizuka looked down unable to meet her friend's sad expression. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She led the way to the comfy overstuffed couch in her room. "Makino-san, are you happy?"

Tsukushi had to laugh; she couldn't remember Shizuka ever talking to her so formally before. "I guess I'm alright." She was still giggling. "Why, do I look depressed or something?"

"No, I'm just wondering if this is what you wanted. You had only planned to stay in Paris for a year, and now here you are finishing your second year. You were practically forced to stay here by Rui. I guess I was just curious if you were still happy with your choice."

"Of course." Tsukushi became very serious. 'Why would this even come up?' She questioned internally. 'I've never been happier.' She demanded to herself. "Rui didn't even ask me to stay. And even if he did, don't you think that it's a little late to asking me if this is something I want to do?"

"I didn't mean to upset you." Shizuka raised her hands as if telling Tsukushi to back off. "I just wanted to know. You're still my BFF. I just care about you, 'kay?"

Makino blushed and smiled warily. "Sorry, Shi. You're still my BFF too. I didn't mean to take it the wrong way." The two girls hugged and Tsukushi returned to her room to wait for Rui.

* * *

Tsukushi had finally fallen asleep and woken alone in bed. She got up and went to class, ate lunch alone, and walked to work with still no sign of Rui. Thankfully her boss didn't ask her to work late and she practically ran home to find that her boyfriend hadn't been home all day.

She tried his cell phone, but it went to voice mail. She tried to cook dinner, thinking that it would take her mind off of the night before, but no such luck. She couldn't think anymore and went for a walk to clear her mind. She found herself back on campus when she finally stopped to look around.

"Tsukushi?" She looked behind her to see Elisa walking toward her. "I thought that was you." She smiled.

"Hey Elisa." Makino tried to smile back.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" She adjusted her glasses nervously.

"Sure." Makino welcomed the friendly distraction.

"Great."

The two women found themselves in a quiet dimly lit coffee shop on campus. After they had ordered Elisa grinned comfortingly. "Tsukushi, I know we've never really talked before, but I want you to know that I'm a really good listener and I care about the people around me."

"What?" She didn't understand.

"Did you even realize that you were crying back there?" She reassuringly placed a caring hand on hers. "Something's bothering you. Whether you know it or not, and I just want you to know that you have friends that care." She giggled trying to liven the moment. "And even if you don't, I care."

Tsukushi didn't feel much like laughing, but she had to admit Elisa was funnier than she gave her credit for. The two sat there for a few hours, but the waitress told them that the shop was closing and they would have to leave. Before parting ways the two hugged and Tsukushi returned home a lot less bogged down then she had felt before. She hadn't even realized how distant she and Shizuka had become until she found herself venting to a complete stranger.

When she got home the lights were off and she found the dinner she cooked untouched on the stove. 'So much for a warm bed tonight.' She thought as she put the pots in the fridge, too tired to wash them out, and forced herself to go to bed.

She was just dozing off when she heard the front door close with a bang. She began to ignore it thinking that Shizuka must have had a bad date until she heard Rui's voice trying to argue quietly. "I don't care if she is home, let her wake up and find out." He was steadily getting louder.

"Rui, she doesn't need to find out like this."

'That was Shizuka!' Tsukushi got out of bed and placed her ear on the door. 'What don't I need to find out?'

"Shi, don't play games with her, with me." Tsukushi was trying so hard to open the door quietly the she missed the rest of what he had to say. The usually creaky door opened silently giving the detective a clear view of the open space over the kitchen counter where the two where fighting.

Rui had his back to the door, but Shizuka could see that Tsukushi was peaking through the open slot. 'Perfect!' Everything was going according to plan. Without a moments hesitation she grabbed Rui's face and planted a hard unromantic kiss on his lips, but from where Tsukushi stood spying it could have been the most passionate kiss she'd ever seen.

When Rui started to struggle Shizuka threw her arms around him making the kiss last until Tsukushi had completely retreated into the room. Roughly Rui yanked her off of him knocking her into the wall. The yelling and swears that erupted from him where loss in the turmoil that clouded Tsukushi's brain.

'Now it makes perfect sense.' The pieces started to fit together. 'Shizuka asked me if I was happy, because she and Rui were starting to get back together.' Tears started to pool at the corners of her eyes as she grabbed the hooded sweatshirt from her closet. 'That guy must have been Rui's dad.' She figured. 'He was probably trying to figure out what was blocking the engagement.' Her heart poured through her eyes as she ran from the room trying to get past her two roommates, who had clearly been betraying her. 'I wonder how long they've been together behind my back.'

She could hear Rui calling after her, but she didn't look back. She ran at top speed into the street and into the first cab she saw. She turned to the apartment entrance in time to see Rui fly out the door and down the street after the cab, but she didn't need to hear his explanations or his lies. She didn't know where to go, and even though she knew that this was too much to ask of someone she didn't really know, she found herself in front of Elisa's dorm just before midnight calling the girl who had only befriended her a few hours ago.

"H-hell-o?" You could hear the grogginess in her voice. Tsukushi cursed her stupidity; the poor girl had already gone to bed.

"Elisa, I'm so sorry to bother you." She could hear the young woman on the other line searching for something, probably her glasses. "I know that you were probably sleeping already, but I have no where else to go." She had tried as hard as she could not to cry, but it was too overwhelming. The two people she would have died for had turned their backs on her. She didn't really know anyone else. If Elisa said no, where would she go?

"Of course. Don't be silly. I'll be right down."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or any of it's characters.**


	4. Home Sweet Home

_A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. **Cerulean and Crystal**, you haven't seen anything yet. **az09**, I'll see what I can do. **Suave**, after your review I went to Blockbuster and rented the Sabrina with Harrison Ford and the chick from First Knight. (I think that's what you're talking about.) The lady said there was another one, but I'd have to rent it from online. Anyway, I don't remember ever watching this movie and when my co-worker told me it was a lot like Sabrina I never really paid any attention to it, but dude this story has a lot of similarities. She told me and I made the disclaimer to cover myself, but wow! I must have watched it in HS or something. _

Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Home Sweet Home**

Tsukasa was busy reading the specifications for a new, probably brutal, buyout when Sojiro barged into his office.

"Dude, stop moving your office, it took my like an hour to find you." The charismatic young man plopped down on one of the plush couches and put his feet up.

"You do realize that I've never moved from this office." Tsukasa didn't even bother raising his head. "This was Otou-san's office, and your office is down the hall."

"Yeah, I meant to talk to you about that." He sat up. "I didn't really like that office, so I moved upstairs to one of the offices overlooking Tokyo Tower."

"I don't care." Tsukasa rolled his eyes wishing his brother would get to the point. "As long as you work when you're here."

"Yeah, yeah. Speaking of work, that's what I came in here for. I was talking with Jean Pierre from the Paris division of D & G, and he wants me to pose for a new ad they're doing."

"How is that work related?" Tsukasa finally looked up to see that Sojiro was now juggling the apples that had been on the coffee table.

"Hey modeling is tough work." Sojiro defended.

"So is running a multimillion dollar conglomerate."

"Well, can I have a couple of weeks off or not?"

"Can't say I'd know the difference." Tsukasa returned to his paperwork.

"Great. Gotta go get ready, my flight's leaving tonight."

"Did you tell Yuuki?" He absentmindedly asked.

"Oh, yeah. Crap." His little brother tuned down the celebration. "Gotta run it past her right?" He was mostly talking to himself. "I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow." With that said he walked out of the room. A few minutes later he popped his head back in and coughed to get his big brother's attention. "What's my secretary's name again?"

* * *

A good night's sleep would have helped to put things into perspective, but she had tossed and turned the night away. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Rui and Shizuka kissing, and it made her sick to her stomach.

How could she have missed the signs? Now that she was sleep deprived and heartbroken every innocent gesture, laugh, or touch seemed to scream infidelity. The same questions plaguing her brain: How long had this been going on? Why did they wait so long to tell her? Why had they tried to hide it?

She knew that they had been engaged. Of course living together would spark those old familiar feelings. She felt so stupid now. That's why Shizuka had suggested they all get the apartment together. Makino knew she could afford her own. Hell, Rui had been living alone until the girls decided to move in.

The whole mess of a night kept washing over her like a violent wave and she pulled herself off of the common room couch and took her sleeping supplies back to Elisa's room. The petite black haired girl wasn't in, but her roommate had put the bedding away for her.

She was disappointed that Elisa wasn't around, but thought it was probably for the best, since she really didn't feel like talking to anyone anyway. Throwing her sweater back on, she left the dorm behind her for the tranquility of running water under her favorite bridge. Quietly she sat listening to the calming sound of the flowing water, telling her that everything would turn out just fine. All she needed to do was figure out where she wanted to go from here.

It had been almost four hours when her stomach betrayed her silence and called out for any type of ration. Sighing deeply she walked away from her few moments of serenity and made the long trek back to work, since she would have to clock in soon anyway.

The bistro was busy, as usual for the weekend, and she welcomed the fast paced jumble of orders and dishes. Without heeding her stomach's cries, she threw on her uniform and dove into the pile of orders not yet completed. If there was anything Makino was good at, it was losing herself in her work. As long as she kept busy, no traitorous thoughts of Rui and Shizuka could invade her mind.

But she didn't need to wait long before the waitress ran into the kitchen gushing over a table that was asking to speak to Makino. First fear, then suspicion, then anger filled Tsukushi as she curled her fists at the description of the party at table eleven.

"Can I help you?" She smiled sweetly at the group of men encircling the table.

"Makino Tsukushi, right?" The man from the other night stood and bid her to take a seat.

Graciously she declined, asking the men to get to the point. The men introduced themselves as Mr. Hanazawa and Mr. Toudou, and almost as if on cue Shizuka walked up behind her. "Makino-san." She smiled cordially, but Tsukushi wanted to slap the unfitting look off of her face. "I'm sorry for how things turned out. I never meant to hurt you." She took a seat beside her father and looked up at the tears that fought to fall from her ex-best friend's eyes.

"Then why did you set us up together?"

"Look, Makino-san. You were only supposed to be here for a year. I never expected you to put down roots. I would have a few years of fun; you would have some fun, hell even Rui could sew a few oats before we had to go through with this." She took a sip of her wine as if she were used to conversations that led to this type of impasse. "I never expect you to fall in love with Rui. I mean, you knew we were engaged."

"When I asked you about it, you said it was a past tense."

"Yeah, well, you're the one that's past tense." That comment earned her a slap. Shizuka stood up and she towered over the furious little chef. "You should have known he couldn't love someone like you." She spat. "So rough and abrasive. So…so…" she searched for a formidable word, "poor."

Makino started to fight back when she felt two gently placed hands on her shoulders. She spun around to see who it was, and it was her boss. The usually upbeat and enthusiastic woman looked forlorn.

"I'm sorry about the disturbance." She apologized looking around to everyone. "Please order desert on us."

Without another word she ushered Tsukushi into the back. "I don't know what kind of personal problems you have, but it isn't any business of the patrons. Many of those people out there come here for the cool laid back atmosphere that this environment provides. Tonight you and your guests disturbed that environment." She took a deep breath, sighing upon its release. Makino didn't need to hear the rest to know what was going on. Without being told she removed her chef's coat and collected her things.

"It pains me to see you go." Her boss commented as she basically kicked her out the back door. "You have so much potential." The last part she said to herself as she closed the back door leaving Tsukushi alone in the alley.

It took almost all of her strength not to slump down between the garbage cans and cry. 'What a week!' She thought miserably. 'Where do I go from here?'

* * *

_Dear Tama,_

_By the time this letter reaches you I might already be home. This is the last letter I'll be sending from Paris. I can't believe it's been so long since I've been home last. The days that once seemed to drag on seem almost precious moments ago._

_I didn't tell you that I was coming home because I wanted to surprise you. I've changed a lot since I left, I'm not the same little girl I used to be, and mostly for the better. _

_I'm leaving so much of myself here that it seems a shame to come home, especially since for the last two years I've felt like this is home. It's time to leave it all behind and go back to my roots. Hopefully I can find a place for myself, if not back where I left off, then somewhere where I can best use my new talents. _

_I can't wait to see you and everyone else. I've missed you guys._

_I'll always love you and thank you for making me go to Paris. You were right; it was just what I needed._

_Tsukushi_

* * *

Her flight had been delayed because of rain and the airline had had to accommodate all of the extra passengers on another flight. Tsukushi found herself in first class looking for her newly assigned seat. The first class cabin was much more spacious then the couch cabin and she didn't even rub elbows with the sleeping old lady next to her.

'I can't believe I'm going home.' She sighed as she rubbed her face roughly to steady her courage. 'No! This isn't defeat!' She proudly screamed from the confines of her brain, her fists balling up. 'I just need a change of scenery to clear my mind. I'll stay for a week or two; let Tama shake some sense into me, and right back to school.' She looked down at the boarding pass in her hand and sighed at the bold letters on the sleeve, 'ONE WAY.'

The flight had been long, but shorter than her previous one had felt. She was removing her bags from the carry on compartment when she saw him. He was just as gorgeous as she remembered him. His short black hair lay obediently straight on his head, his piercing eyes still as stunning.

His eyes fell on hers and he smiled. He had never smiled before, and it sent her heart and mind racing.

"Hey." He casually said helping her pull out her bag. "Going to be in Tokyo long?"

"Pr-probably." She was having trouble finding her voice.

Sojiro thought it was cute. He put his hand on the small of her back and ushered her off the plane. Without saying a word Makino complied. 'He doesn't know who I am.' She finally realized and smiled at the thought. 'This is going to be fun.'

Together they exited the plane talking and laughing at each other as if old friends and it didn't strike either of them as wrong, because that's how charismatic Sojiro was. Tsukushi, on the other hand, was usually quite nervous when meeting new people, and thought it was odd how easily she opened up to the man she had loved her whole life.

She reached up to pull on the length of her hair, the way she usually did when she was nervous, only to realize it wasn't there. It was no wonder her didn't recognize her. Her hair was much shorter than when she left and was now layered and cut to frame her face. Her big chocolate eyes were no longer hidden behind thick framed glasses. She had always been petite, but the big bulky maid's uniform she used to wear looked like a potato sack compared to the white and red sundress she wore with a pair of 1-inch Manolos Shizuka had given her as a birthday present earlier that year.

"I'm surprised your driver isn't here to pick you up." Sojiro said pressing for information about the mysterious young lady who refused to give her name.

"I didn't tell anyone I was coming home today." She eyed him playfully.

"Oh, so you're taking a cab?" He pulled her bag out of her grasp.

"I suppose so." They walked to the doors, her smiling happily, whilst he wracked his brain trying to place where he'd met her before.

"Would you like a ride home, I left my car in the parking lot?"

"Are you on your way home?" She giggled.

"Yeah?" The question confused him.

"Then yes."

The two rode in a twenty question marathon as she talked about being in Paris and he asked questions about who she was. He asked what exit he needed to take and she told him his. She slowly directed him toward his own house and he still had not made the connection. "So, you're my neighbor?" He asked out of sheer exhaustion. "You could say that, but it's not very true." Was her only clue.

"So where to then?" He asked and she pointed to his drive way. "Would you like to come in for a drink?" He wasn't sure what she was getting at, but the game intrigued him.

"I would love to, but I have someone I have to see before I do anything." She let herself out of his Chrysler 300.

Tsukasa drove up next to the talking pair, and like old times, a chill ran down her spine.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tsukasa's first appearance back in her life was exactly like the last, loud. "Did I or didn't I tell you to attend the Van Pelt party, since you were wasting time in Paris anyway!?!" With only half a glance the enraged tyrant looked over at the shell shocked young woman by his brother. "Oh, hello Tsukushi, when did you get back?" He started to simmer down.

"Tsukushi?" Sojiro stared at the forcibly smiling woman next to him.

She couldn't help but blink a few times before she returned to her senses. "Doumyouji-sama, it's so nice to see you again." She bowed.

"As in Makino Tsukushi?" Sojiro still didn't understand.

"How was Paris?" Tsukasa put his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed tightly, an apparent grimace covering the younger boy's face.

"Beautiful." She looked over at Sojiro who was clearly uncomfortable under his brother's claw. "I'll get someone to come get my bag, okay. Thank you for the ride." She said and practically ran away from Tsukasa's frightening eyes. When she reached the servant's quarters she couldn't wait to find Tama.

* * *

"The Van Pelt party?" Tsukasa returned to his original line of questioning, albeit a lot less angry than he had originally been, but still as forceful.

"I went." Sojiro pulled out of his brother's grasp.

"No one, absolutely not a soul saw you." The tyrant fumed. "You know better than anyone, if you go to a party and don't thank the host for inviting you, you never attended."

"Like I know who Van Pelt is." He rolled his eyes and returned to his prior problem. 'How did Makino get hot?' He thought back to the delicious little vixen he had shared the ride with. The Makino he remembered was really quiet and nerdy. She wasn't attractive at all, how could she change so much?

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Tsukasa roared into his ear.

"Will you two stop it?" The silky voice came from behind them.

"Okasa!" Sojiro pushed past his brother to hug his mother. "You look beautiful. You going to a charity ball or sumtin'?"

"All those years of paying for the best schools and you still talk like an idiot." Tsukasa rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

Kaede sent him a warning glare that shut him up as she leaned into her son's hug. "Why, would you like to come with me?" She laughed as he pulled away. "Why can't I be going on a date?" She couldn't help but let out another laugh as the two faces in front of her curled up in disgusted grimaces.

"No really, where are you going?" Sojiro prodded.

"You're soon to be mother-in-law has requested that I attend some event with her." She smiled as her car pulled up and the chuffer ran around the car to let her in the back. "Sojiro, I'm glad you're back." She blew a kiss to the boys. "Don't fight, it's not befitting to gentlemen."

When her car had pulled off Sojiro walked away as if he hadn't been talking to his brother at all.

* * *

Tsukushi ran up the stairs to her old room, only to find that it had been reassigned to a new staff member. All of her things had been removed and a new set of pictures and trinkets lined the walls.

"Makino?" The question pulled her out of her reverie and she closed the door, embarrassed that she had been invading someone's personal domain. She didn't get a chance to look down the hall before two slender arms had wrapped around her neck. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Shigeru." Tsukushi remember the little dirty blonde dynamo. They had kinda grown up together. Doumyouji-sama had a habit of hiring staff members even if they had kids, which most families wouldn't do. When Shigeru's mother had been hired the little girl was only five years old, a year younger than Tsukushi, it only helped them become thick as thieves and like so many other children who had grown up in the servant's quarters, she too took a position on of the wait staff.

"Does Tama know you're here?" She pulled on Tsukushi's arm. "She mustn't because she hasn't made a big deal about it." They headed down the stairs. "You could stay in my room while we get you one of your own. I mean if you're staying. Are you staying?" She looked up at the bewildered look on Makino's face. "Of course you're not staying." She slapped her forehead. You're probably just here to visit. I'm so stupid." She squealed with a new thought of delight, which made Tsukushi step back in surprise. "I wish I could go to Paris and find new love." She sighed. "Find some adventure."

"You would really love it there." Makino got in a sentence before Shigeru went back into her speed talking.

They walked into the kitchen to find the staff there busily cleaning and cooking. Tama sat staring into a cup of tea shuffling through the mail. "It's a letter from Tsukushi." She called out holding up the little red, white and blue envelope, and just as she had expected the female staff had started to get exciting, making noise and clamoring about their far away friend, but no one came to read the letter over her shoulder.

Tama looked up to see that the excitement wasn't about the letter, but about the young woman that had stepped into the kitchen. "Tsukushi!" She stood up from her chair, only to be struck back down by the weight of her 'daughter's' hug.

"Tama-sempai, I've missed you so much." For the first time in two weeks, since the event at the restaurant, Tsukushi could no longer hold back. She cried deeply in the embrace of her oldest confidant.

"There, there, child." Tama pet the back of her head. "You're home now."


	5. Back to Work

_A/N: I tried to make this chapter shorter because I few of ya'll said I make long chapters. I'm sorry I don't know when to shut up. I'll see what I can do about cutting them a bit. Anyway, please enjoy._

_Oh! and to everyone who has been reviewing thanks. I really appreciate it._

* * *

**Standard Disclaimers apply. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Back to Work**

It was already dark outside when Tsukushi awoke from her nap. After the scene in the kitchen Tama and Tsukushi had moved their conversation to Tama's quarters. The traditionally styled room was smaller than Tsukushi remembered it being, but Tama explained that she had had a wall put up to make a separate room for occasions such as this.

Finally having a place of her own after the last few weeks, the jet lag caught up with her, along with her own exhaustion, and she quickly fell asleep.

Tama was no where to be found when she first got up, so Tsukushi decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She had been battling so much recently, she hoped the change of pace would be good for her.

The grounds were dark, but the moonlight provided a night light of blue shine to the path before her. She found her way to the gardens, the aroma from the Jasmine called out to her and she walked aimlessly through the flowers.

She looked up into the distance when she saw a car pull up to the main house and two figures came walking out the front door. From where she was she was surprised that she recognized Sojiro at once, but the young woman under his arm, 'It must be his fiancé.' Without realizing she stood staring at the two until their kiss reminded her to give them privacy. 'She's so beautiful.' She couldn't help but sigh admiringly.

* * *

It was very unusual for Tsukasa to stay the night at his mother's house anymore, but with the Matsuoka deal rearing it's ugly head around the corner, he felt a need to stay close to his idiot brother, who could at any minute quite literally 'screw' up everything. 

Nights in the Doumyouji house were usually boring, but since Makino had come home, the staff seemed to be buzzing about the estate, and Tsukasa couldn't take the noise anymore. He slipped out the house a few hours before, a glass of scotch in one hand, the newspaper in the other. Now having gone through them both, he found himself walking the grounds trying to find an escape.

Almost as if on cue he heard a car pulling up to the house. He half expected it to be his mother, returning early from that Matsuoka thing, but saw Sojiro and Yuuki come out of the house instead. Now, thoroughly disinterested, he looked up to continue his walk and saw her standing there, a far way almost sad look in her eye. She stood staring at the couple as they exchanged there goodbyes and looked away blushing deeply at having invaded their moment.

Tsukushi's dress danced in the wind like an angel as she stood trying not to spy, so she traded the scene in front of the house for a look at the stars. With her head tilted upward her hair was notably shorter than he remembered, but it blew gently in the night breeze making his heart start to beat faster. Her eyes were bright under the starlight and seemed to shimmer. 'Is she crying?' He thought back to the last time he saw her, she had been professing her love for his stupid brother, maybe seeing him kiss another girl was making her cry.

She was turning to walk away. 'Say something.' He tried to will his legs to move. 'Go make her feel better.' She hadn't gone far. She'd taken a seat by the koi pond in the center of the garden. He could see the top of her head from where he stood and he took a deep breath before venturing over to her.

'What should I say?' The corporate giant, who was never at a loss for words, found himself struggling to make small talk. He leaned up against a tree and watched her unnoticed for a few minutes. She was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Even when she wore those hideous glasses and had a mouth full of metal, she was gorgeous to him. Yet, here she was probably heart broken over Sojiro and here he was practically stalking her.

"Beautiful night, ne?" His shaky tone of voice betrayed his touch façade.

Startled Tsukushi jumped out of the seat and straight into a bowing position. "Yes, sir."

"You don't have to be so weird around me." He pushed himself off the tree. Why was she always like this? She was always genuine and at ease with Sojiro, but stiff and frightened with him.

"Yes, sir." She said, but she still stood at attention. "I'll try not to be weird, sir." But it couldn't be helped she was scared stiff. How long had he been there? What did he want? Did he need something? Did he always come here to think or something? Was she invading his space? She couldn't even think straight and she might have just screamed if it wasn't for his distraction.

"Well, goodnight." He turned to walk away.

"You don't have to go sir." She called out to his back. He stopped almost hopeful that maybe, just maybe, she could get past this insane fear of hers. He looked over his shoulder at her retreating back.

"Tsukushi." She spun around looking at him quizzically. "Why are you leaving?"

"I'm going to bed, sir." She took a deep breath, trying her best not to be weird. "Did you need something?"

He barely shook his head no. He didn't understand, but a feeling of rejection filled his chest. "Good night." He repeated and they both turned and returned to their rooms to think things through before they finally fell to sleep.

* * *

Tama woke Tsukushi up quite violently, with a slap on her thigh. "Get up; there are chores to be done." The older woman left the cubicle sized room and reentered her domain. 

"But, Sempai, I don't work here anymore." Tsukushi rubbed her eyes trying to wake up.

"Just because you've been on vacation doesn't mean you don't work here anymore. As long as you are under this roof you are a staff member. If you don't want to work, go back to Paris."

"Harsh." Tsukushi yawned with her arms over her head.

"You are to be in the kitchen in three minutes. If you aren't you don't eat." Tama stuck her head into the doorway with a mischievous smile. "Last year you couldn't wait to come home and cook for Sojiro, ne? Today you get your chance."

"EH?" Makino screamed as she tried to fit into her old uniform.

She didn't know why the thought of cooking for Sojiro made her so nervous, but she ran down the path to the main house passing waving staff members on her way. She was almost past the garden when a woman in white stood from the rose bush startling her to a stop.

"Doumyouji-sama." Makino bowed politely.

"I heard you were home." The woman was as stunning as she remembered, sure it was only two years ago, but it felt as if she hadn't seen her boss in forever. "I hope you enjoyed your time in Paris." She smiled brightly. "Is this just a visit or are you back for good?"

"I'm not really sure yet." Makino answered sheepishly. "I still have a lot to learn."

Mrs. Doumyouji covered her mouth and chuckled. "Ever the perfectionist." She warmly placed her hand on Tsukushi's shoulder and walked with her toward the main house. "There are some things school can not teach you. Some things only experience can help you master." When they reached the back door to the kitchen Kaede stopped to look deep into the young woman's eyes. "If you still have unfinished business in Paris, then I wish you the best of luck. If you're ready to stay home and make a name fore yourself here, I'm sure we'll all support you. Just know one thing; you will always have a place here, with your friends and family." With that she turned and walked toward the front door entrance leaving Tsukushi dumbfounded by the sheer beauty of her boss's soul.

The livid looking chef poked his head out of the back door and starting yelling that she needed to hurry. Making breakfast for at the Doumyouji's was like cooking the dinner rush at the café. There were three different meals to make and they had to be made ten minutes ago.

Tsukasa like strong black coffee with a fruit salad before he ate anything, the chef told her. For the main course he preferred strawberry jam and cream cheese on basically anything: a bagel, a croissant, toast, it didn't matter really as long as it was toasted and accompanied with another cup of coffee.

Mrs. Doumyouji liked green tea and sliced apples; nothing else. On occasion, the chef warned, she would ask for a grapefruit, but that was like once a year.

Sojiro on the other hand wanted a different breakfast everyday. He would usually send his request with the morning maid, and he always called it the usual. Today he wanted pancakes, which she remembered he like fluffy, bacon, eggs, scrambled with American cheese grated not sliced and a fruit salad and yogurt.

Tsukushi set out to start on the request when the chef stopped her. "I cook the breakfast for the Doumyouji's, you cook for the staff." His Spanish accent was thick and noticeable; he sounded like Antonio Banderas, but looked like Dom Delouse.

"Armando," Tsukushi whined, "you promised if I went to cooking school you'd let me help."

"You are helping. The staff is hungry, get to work." He shooed her from his work station and directed her to the menu board in the back of the kitchen. Today was Friday and she set out to make the buffet style breakfast the staff had scheduled for this morning: French toast slices, bacon, sausage links, coffee, eggs and cereal.

The menu was different everyday, some days had traditional Japanese breakfasts, so days had a more western approach, but today she threw in a little surprise. Armando was not please or impressed, that she deviated from the menu, but the ham and cheese quiche was a hit with the staff. Everyone who had a slice was raving that Armando had been replaced and that soon there would be a new sheriff in town.

Tsukushi cut a slice and put it under a tray cover to save it for Tama, but when she turned around it was gone. She looked over at Armando who had just finished cleaning up his stationed and asked him if he had moved the slice only to get a grumpy, "Like I would ever touch your food."

One of the maids walked into the kitchen with the tray cover in hand. "Armando, are you sure that Tsukasa-sama ordered that food you sent him?"

The chef spun around as if insulted. "Of course, I make him the same thing everyday."

"No, I mean that second plate, he didn't seem to expect it."

"What second plate?" Armando's face was turning red with the rise of his blood pressure.

"I don't know what it was; it looked like egg cake or something."

"You!" He pointed accusingly at Makino's horrified face. She didn't need a billboard sign to tell her she had royally screwed up. The slice of quiche she was saving for Tama, she must have put it under Tsukasa's tray cover, when the maid saw that there was another dish she instinctively took it to the table. "Tsukasa-sama doesn't like surprises, and he doesn't like changes in his routine." He grabbed his hat and turned around angrily. "He's going to think that this was my doing." He spat out. "I'm not getting fired because of you."

"Gomen." She apologized trying to avoid his piercing eyes.

Another maid came running into the kitchen trying to catch her breath. "Armando, come quick. Doumyouji-sama wants to talk to you." Without a moments hesitation he grabbed Tsukushi's arm and pulled her with him into the dining room.

On one end of the table sat Kaede reading the newspaper idly sipping her tea. On the other end sat Tsukasa, who had until Tsukushi walked in, wore a fearful look on his face. Sojiro sat between the two absently pouring disgusting amounts of syrup on his unwanted pancakes.

"Doumyouji-sama." He bowed low dragging Tsukushi down with him. "Before you speak let me tell you that I am extremely sorry for that dish that came out to you." He stood up so he could direct everyone's attention to the culprit, raising her arm uncomfortable over her head.

"Armando." Kaede spoke up. "I didn't think quiche was in your recipe book."

"It's not Ma'am." He defended. "It was this girl. She made it for the staff and it mistakenly was sent out to Tsukasa-sama. I told her to stick to the menu, but she doesn't listen. She just had to show off and deviate from the norm. Again I'm sorry about the mistake. If you want, I'll have her pack her things right now."

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow to the last comment. 'How dare he insult her? If anyone's packing their bags…' His thought was interrupted by Sojiro.

"Is there anymore left?"

"What sir?" Armando looked at him confused, while Tsukushi who understood blushed furiously.

"Quiche? Is there anymore left?"

"I suppose so."

Sojiro motioned for one of the maids to go get him a piece.

"Good job Makino." He praised from his seat as another maid cleaned his area of the table. "Tsukasa ate it all without sharing." Blushing at his brother's comment Tsukasa got up from the table without a word and walked out of the room.

Tsukushi watched lovingly as the maid brought in his request. A smile played at his lips as ate it quietly. Armando pulled her out of the room when Kaede had motioned that that was all.

* * *

_A/N: You probably couldn't tell, but usually I write 7 page chapters and this is only a six page chapter. I didn't know where to cut it. The next chapter will be up like Thursday or Friday depending on my schedule. _


	6. A Compromising Position

_A/N: Thank you guys. I'll go back to the longer chapters after this one. **az09, tif, diana, lokiGirl, crystal-shinigami, faith slays:** thanks for the reviews._

* * *

**Standard Disclaimers apply. Now, I have to give props to HYPER ENOUGH TO BE NARUTOS SIS, that was a great disclaimer. I'd have killed Shizuka off too.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****A Compromising Position**

"I can't believe I let him save her like that." He hit the little blue ball harder, almost popping it from sheer force. "I should've spoken up. I'm the one that fuckin' likes her." He yelled at no one in particular.

"Likes who?" The tall red head's shoes made a loud noise as he walked into the white room. "I've known you since we were kids, you've never liked anyone."

"What now, Akira?" Tsukasa ignored his nosy friend and continued to whack at the ball angrily.

"Actually, I came because I'm a psych major, what do I know about chemistry, other than it should be good between a man and a woman."

"That might be why… you're failing."

"Whatever. You seen Sojiro?"

"Not since … breakfast."

"Dude, what are you so worked up about?" He dared to get closer, but intelligently backed away at the last minute. "Stop and talk to me."

"I'm …busy." Was all that Tsukasa would say, even though he clearly needed to talk to someone about his problem, he just didn't want it to be Akira.

* * *

After the breakfast dishes were done it would be a couple of hours until she would be needed to make lunch, so she excused herself and started back to her room. 

"Great breakfast." The sudden voice made her jump. "Sorry, didn't think I was sneaking up on you." Sojiro stood there smiling at her.

"I thought I saw something from the corner of my eye, but I just ignored it." She waved him off light-heartedly. "What brings you to this side of the building?" She asked coyly. 'Why am I flirting with him? He has a fiancé; a very beautiful fiancé at that.'

"Actually I came to see you for two reasons. One, I wanted to thank you. You probably didn't know this, but otou-san loved quiche. We used to eat it all the time, but Okasa hates it, so after he died we never really ate it anymore. You couldn't see it, but when the maid lifted the tray cover and Tsukasa saw the slice of quiche there, his eyes softened if only momentarily." He thought about the look on his brother's face. If this girl, even by mistake, was the cause of it, than that made her important to him. "I think out of all of us, he misses otou-san the most."

"I'm glad I could brighten your day."

He walked over and pulled her wrist telling her to join him. "The second thing I wanted to talk to you about was that we never finished our conversation yesterday."

"Yeah." She looked down at her feet, her face already turning a light pink. "Sorry about that."

"About what?" He looked over confused. "You had somewhere to go, I understand that."

"No, I mean not telling you who I was."

"Believe me, I'm the fool for not noticing you." He leisurely placed his arms behind his head. "Here you were this alluring young woman, and never once did I see you."

If possible she sunk deeper into her own shell.

Sojiro noticed her sudden withdrawal and laughed. "I mean I saw you, but not the real you. Not the beautiful butterfly before me."

"Well," She spoke cautiously, as to not make a fool of herself. "I did cut my hair." She rolled her eyes at herself. 'Ugh, what am I retarded? Why can't I talk like a normal human being? He's just a guy. I'm just a girl. I was never this nervous with Rui and I slept with him.'

Sojiro turned to look deep into her eyes. "You did so much more than that." He looked like he was going to lean over and kiss her, but a far off yell caught his attention.

"Yo! Jiro." The voice was getting closer. Instinctively he took a step back from the flaming faced maid and looked up at the approaching intruder.

"Hey Akira! When did you get back in town?" Sojiro showed no signs of embarrassment or annoyance. He was as calm and collected as if this guy had merely interrupted a conversation about the weather.

"Yesterday. So, is this the one?" Akira asked smiling sweetly at the crimson faced woman, who by this point wanted to dig a hole in the earth and leave herself to die.

"Nah." Sojiro gave a light chuckle and threw his arm around her shoulders playfully. "This is Tsukushi. She just came back from Paris. She's been staff here since she was a kid." His arm draped around her for show, but his hand was giving her balance.

He applied a small amount of pressure to her shoulder, almost as if apologizing for being disturbed. Or maybe she was just reading too much into the whole scene. He could mean everything he was saying, she could be just a girl he's known his whole life. 'Why do I have to feel this confused right now? I still getting over Rui and now I think I'm falling back under Sojiro's spell.'

"Ano." She broke into their conversation. "I have a few things to take care of before lunch." She lowered her head in a curt nod to the other young man before she took off toward the servant's quarters.

"So 'Jiro," Akira started seriously. "What was with that scene I walked in on?"

"Nothing." He shoved his hands in his pockets and start back towards the house.

"Dude, you're still getting married next week, right?"

"Of course."

"God, I don't know who's more screwed up, your brother for fighting his way through his problems, or you for keeping your problems to yourself and acting as if they don't exist."

"Stop trying to analyze me psych boy. Keep your suggestions and theories for people who'll pay for them."

* * *

When Tsukushi made it back to Tama's room there was a note on her bed that listed all the chores she was responsible for. "My God, Sempai, are you trying to kill me?" She murmured. She sighed as she set off to do the first thing on the list, clean Sojiro's room. 

It wasn't like his room was a mess or anything, but everything smelled like him. As a kid she had the bad habit of smelling his pillows so she could feel as if she had been closer to him than she was. Pathetic, she knew, but bad habits were hard to break. Here she was, in his third floor loft room with an unmade bed beckoning her to hold to its delightful aroma. It screamed "Sojiro was sleeping here just a few hours ago," and, "you wish you could join him right?" Try as she might to ignore the tantalizing taunts of the bed before her, she eventually succumbed to its alluring suggestions, and before she could register what she was doing she had her face pressed against the 500 thread count Egyptian cotton pillow shams.

"If you like, I have an unopened bottle of that cologne I can let you have."

Tsukushi yelped when she realized that not only was she practically sniffing the feathers out of his goose down pillow, but she got caught doing it.

"No big." He smiled brightly. "It'll be our little secret." He walked over to her and she threw the offensive article back on the bed.

"I…I…I was just…" 'Crap! Nothing is coming to mind. There is no good explanation for this.'

He put his hands on her shoulders, sliding them down her arms. 'Feels so good.' She couldn't help but close her eyes at his touch.

"I'm sorry we were interrupted earlier." He whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"No big." She mocked him; her breath was speeding up to match her heart beat. She opened her eyes just in time to see him bending over to kiss her. "I." She started but he shushed her.

Without thinking, to both of their surprises, she put her hand in front of her mouth.

"Huh?" He had never had a girl do that before. "What's wrong?"

"You're engaged." Tsukushi couldn't believe he even had to ask that question. "I'm sorry, but I'm not that type of girl."

"Oh, yeah, then why did you smell my pillow?" He threw himself down on the sheets she had just straightened. "You know you want me. Now I want you. What's the problem?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the kind of girl that steals another girl's boyfriend." She bowed trying to pick up the last little shred of her dignity. She made it to the steps before she turned back. "By the way, I may like you…" '_Why the hell did you come back? Oh, you're so stupid.'_ "But I don't want you."_'Is that the best you got?_' She scolded herself. It wasn't even worth coming back to say. Shaking her head she wished she could've just kept her mouth shut.

"So you don't want me?" Sojiro laughed from the bed. "I don't believe you." His reflexes like a cat, he was on the other side of the room in a few steps. Even though he covered her mouth, Tsukushi had still yelped rather loudly. He hoped no one heard. "So you sure you don't want me?" He tickled her until she was red and gasping for breath. With almost no effort he had picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"I'm sure."

'_No, please no more tickling.' _She was crying now. In part because she was laughing too hard, but also because tickling was Rui's answer to her disobedience. Whenever she refused to give him the answers he wanted, or when he would say 'I love you' and she would say 'I know,' he would throw her on the bed and tickle her until she sequestered. Now here she was on another guy's bed receiving the same punishment.

"Please…stop." All she did was earn raspberries on her neck. She burst into another fit of laughter.

"Tell me you want me and I'll stop."

"Is your pride that shallow that you need me to stroke your ego."

"Actually," He whispered into her ear. "I'd prefer you stroke something else."

"Hentai!" She swatted him away and all he could do was laugh.

He was positioned on top of her. They both had their clothes on, but from the struggling Tsukushi's skirt was a bit lifted. From the loft's landing all Tsukasa could see was his idiot brother practically assaulting a maid. His blood began to boil and that warning signal he called a vein was throbbing.

"SOJIRO. What the hell are you doing?"

His yell made both parties shoot up to see their witness. As if Tsukasa's face finally reminded him that he had a fiancé, Sojiro jumped off of Tsukushi and started to fix his clothes.

'No.' Tsukasa's heart dropped when he saw her on his brother's bed. Her hair was messy, her skirt was up to the middle of her thigh and for god's sake he was on top of her.

"Aniki let me explain." Sojiro started but his brother's glare warned him to stop.

"Makino-san." His tone was icy and sent a chill throughout her body. "I think you have other things to attend to."

She looked like she was going to die. Yes, she was mortified that she was caught in a position like that, but why did it have to be him of all people? "Yes, sir." She kept her head hung as she straightened her clothes and ran out of the loft. 'Last time I was in that room I was running from the same guy, for basically the same reason, I had made such a fool of myself.'

* * *

Once Tsukasa had assumed Tsukushi was out of ear shot, it began. "How can you be so irresponsible?" 

"I'm not being irresponsible. We were just having a little fun. It wasn't even what you're thinking."

"Really?" Tsukasa asked rhetorically. "So, what am I thinking? Since you know me so well, what was I thinking?"

"Having sex with her!" He didn't have to take this. _'He's my brother, not my dad.' _ "You know what; I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do."

"As long as this company pays for your lifestyle, I have a say in your life." He crossed his arms, pleased with his answer, but let the reality of the situation really take seed in his mind. "Do you like her or something?"

"I'm telling you it was just a simple misunderstanding. Nothing is going on between us." He threw himself back on the bed. It was true, nothing was happening, but it wasn't like he didn't want something to happen. When he first walked into the room and saw her smelling his pillow it had really turned him on. _'Oh, God, if she hadn't stopped me I probably would have slept with her.'_ He sighed at the idea. Maybe he wasn't as ready for this marriage as he though he was. Ignoring the nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach, he decided to deal with the nagging pain in front of him. "In fact, the tickle fight came about because she was telling me she didn't want me."

"She doesn't want you!?!" He couldn't believe his brother's words.

"That's what I said." Sojiro started laughing. "Maybe I need a new publicist."

Tsukasa was relieved to hear it, but he wasn't sure it was the whole truth. "Look, Bro, what if it wasn't me? What if it were one of the maids or worse Yuuki?" He watched Sojiro's boy slump deeper at the idea. "They may not be as understanding. You need to realize these things before you go doing stupid shit like this. I don't know what's going on between you and Tsukushi." He raised a hand to his brother's protest and continued. "But, I believe you if you say it's nothing. If you're just friends, great, but don't let it screw up what you have with Yuuki."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Fear not TxT fans I haven't counted them out yet. I promise that I haven't decided where I want this to go yet. I pulled myself out of my death bed to post like I promised. I've been really under the weather lately and to add insult to injury my apartment flooded on Wednesday and my PC was totaled. I still have my laptop though. But, I don't have any of these chapters on the laptop so updates might be a little slower. I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the support. And again enjoy._


	7. Not Even Safe at Home

_A/N: Thanks to Myth, Loki, az09, divinci, crystal, tif, Ezurec, and Faith. **You guys are great.**_**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or any of its characters, but if I have kids and name them after the characters and then write stories about _them_, then can I claim rights to the characters?????? Makes you wonder.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not Even Safe at Home**

Tsukushi ran from the house tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't stop until she had hidden herself deep in the back of the equipment shed behind the tennis courts. All she could do was cry. She couldn't pull herself out of the shed for fear of the looks she would get. She just **knew **everyone was talking about her. She just knew that she was going to get fired. Wasn't it just this morning that her boss was welcoming her into her home and now she had betrayed her trust. "God, I'm so stupid." She yelled pulling at her hair.

* * *

A few hours passed and lunch had come and gone. Armando had been very proud with himself, claiming that he had scared the little troublemaker away. It wasn't until Tsukasa told him that he had sent Tsukushi on an errand that fat chef finally shut up.

Fueled by a desire to see her, maybe to apologize for being rude earlier and jumping to conclusions, or maybe because he just genuinely liked to see her, he walked the grounds looking high and low for her.

* * *

It was almost dinner time and she still hadn't resurfaced. Her sobs had rocked her to sleep in the dark security of the equipment shed. Her knees pulled to her chest and her arms tightly hugging them closer, this was the only comfort she was allowing herself right now. Even her dreams betrayed her by being filled with memories of Rui and Shizuka. 

When she finally opened her eyes, her head hurt, her face felt dirty, her mouth was dry, and her body was sore. Breathing deeply she crawled to her feet before wiping her face and sneaking out of the equipment shed.

* * *

"Where have you been all day?" Tama yelled as soon as she set foot through the door. 

"I needed some time to myself." Was all Tsukushi could muster.

"Yeah, well, Armando was looking for you to help him with lunch, but you never showed. He's about to serve dinner. You wanna come help me?" Tsukushi spun around to see Shigeru standing in the hallway behind her.

"Yes, she does." Tama inaccurately answered for her. All of the energy in her body was drained. There was no way she could face either brother right now, but she did as she was told and walked a few steps behind her perky friend.

"You know Armando was talking all sorts of junk about you at lunch time." Shigeru reported. "You know who stuck up for you though?" When Tsukushi didn't answer she blindly continued. "Tsukasa-sama."

This caught Tsukushi's attention and she stopped. "What did he say?" Her voice was hoarse and dry like a whisper.

Shigeru, who had spun around when she didn't hear footsteps following her, also stopped. "He said that he had sent you on an errand and that you probably wouldn't be back for dinner." She smiled and placed her hand underneath her friend's downcast chin. "But you're back, and we can always use all the help we can get. Tonight's an important dinner for the family. The wedding's one week from tomorrow and a lot of important people are here." She pulled Tsukushi into a hug but quickly pushed her at arms length. "You kinda smell funny." She blurted out, which made Tsukushi laugh.

She had been in the equipment shed all day. She couldn't smell too fresh. "You go on ahead; I'll go back and change into another uniform."

"Ugh, no you don't stink or anything, you just smell weird, a little like Sojiro-sama's cologne."

The reference sent a reminder of her afternoon tussle with the young master and her face turned bright red. "I smell like what?" She tried to play off, but Shigeru was too busy fumbling through her pocket to notice a change in her friend's demeanor.

"Here." She pulled a tiny bottle of perfume out of her pocket. "Sojiro-sama bought this for all the maids last Christmas. He said he likes it, so all the maids wear it now." She misted a quick 'X' on Tsukushi's uniform and pulled her quickly towards the main house.

* * *

The kitchen area was abuzz with excitement; everyone was talking quickly about the handsome men at the party and about the beautiful women in designer gowns. Armando was yelling out orders and almost smiled when he saw Tsukushi walk through the door. 

"Better late than never, I guess. Get washed up, you are my sous chef for tonight." When she didn't run at his order he barked louder. "Hurry!"

Tsukushi ran to the tap and washed up like a surgeon prepping for the O.R. She was at Armando's side in an instant running back and forth doing everything he was too busy to do. She started by molding the beef rounds for the steak tartar. He screamed that she was going too slowly, and that she had to make forty different portions, so she picked up her pace. Even he seemed impressed with her abilities.

Her next assignment was something she had never made before. He made one and she had to make the rest, potato ravioli. He called over one of the maids to assist her, but thankfully she was a quick study. Together they kneaded the thin strips of flour and potato flakes that made the dough. When they had made about a hundred and twenty she was preparing to boil them when Armando's arm reached up and stopped her.

"We're frying them tonight." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's Matsuoka-san's favorite dish."

Dinner was flawless after that. Forty identical plates were lined up and twenty maids, Tsukushi included, set out with a plate in each hand. Like black and white doves they descended on the table passing out their offerings.

Tsukasa looked up and Sojiro stiffened when they noticed Tsukushi at the end of the table. Yuuki noticed the change in her fiancé's demeanor and quickly took his hand. "Is something wrong?" She whispered into his ear.

"Not a thing." He smiled back, relaxing at her touch. "Guess we're having your favorite."

"Yeah, I know." She covered her smile with her petite gloved hand. "I kinda bribed the chef into making it." Together they laughed and Tsukushi tried her best to keep her head down so she wouldn't stare. Kaede clapped her hands once and the maids turned to leave, but it was already too late because Tsukushi had made eye contact with the one person she never wanted to see again.

Sitting there at the table amidst all the other socialite faces was Rui. His stare made her feel uncomfortable, but she was able to turn away when one of the maids behind her pushed her gently. He was about to stand up when Shizuka, rather bluntly, pulled him back down and whispered something into his ear.

Following the rest of the crowd, Tsukushi walked out of the dining hall, a single tear at the corner of her eye. 'Don't you dare cry.' She scolded herself.

"What are you doing standing there?" Armando yelled at her when the maids had returned to the kitchen. "The main course has to be served." The maids were once again busying themselves to perfect Armando's culinary masterpiece.

"I just need a little fresh air. I'll be back in a second." She stood on the stoop of the back porch hugging herself tightly. "You're stronger than this." She berated herself. "You aren't some wimpy little girl. You're over him and so what if he's with that bitch. He was with her before you left." She was starting to get her fire back and she punched the solid wood banister that encased the porch. "You're so much better than what you've been acting like." She pumped herself up. "Get up, get in there and show them what you can do. You are a beast at that stove. Show them that you are to be feared. Show them that you are a survivor." She turned around to storm back into the kitchen, but she saw Rui standing in the doorway.

"So you're over me?" His head was downcast and she couldn't see his eyes.

"Yeah." She answered strongly. "Excuse me; I need to get back to work." She tried to brush past him and he grabbed her arms.

"I still love you." He lifted his head and looked her deep in the eyes. "It wasn't what it looked like. I don't love Shizuka. I didn't love her then and I don't love her now. You left before I could explain my side of the story."

"There's nothing to explain. I know everything. She explained everything for you." Tsukushi tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING." He practically screamed. "She set me up. She set **us** up." He pushed her away from the door. "She was jealous of us. She wanted what you had, and yes I was still engaged to her, but when I called it off she got her parents involved, which got my parents involved. That's why my dad was there that night. That's why we were arguing. I wanted to marry you and he forbid it because of our business dealings with the Toudou family."

"You say that to say what?" Tsukushi fought back. "What's done is done." There was no coming back from this. She had had to move on with her life, and even though she still loved Rui and had always wanted them to have this conversation, there was nothing that could be done now.

"I…I don't know." His back hit the wall with a loud thud. "I just wanted you to know I love you."

"Thank you, but what does that prove? All I have now is a broken heart and a tear in my soul knowing that you still love me, but we can't be together." She took his hands in hers. "Is that what you wanted? To hurt me indefinitely?" He shook his head and she squeezed his hands reassuringly. "Some things are better kept as secrets." She feigned a smile and looked him in the eye. "Just because it makes you feel better, doesn't mean it'll make me feel better."

"I'm sorry we hurt you. You never should have been dragged into the middle of things." He pulled her into an embrace, to which she hugged back.

"It's better to have loved and all that." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Shigeru stuck her head out the door and blushed at the moment she interrupted. "Gomen, but Doumyouji-sama's ready for the main course."

"Arigatou," Tsukushi looked up at the marble-like eyes that looked down at her. "You've got to get back, and I have work to do."

"Okay, but for desert do you think you can score me some crème brulee."

She had to laugh at that. "I'll see what I can do. I make no promises." They walked back into the kitchen, trying their best to laugh at their situation.

Suddenly Rui turned around startling the maid behind him. "Friends right?"

'What a goof ball.' "Yeah, friends."

Dinner was served without anymore uncomfortable silences or dirty looks, and when desert was served Rui smiled at his freshly made, still warm, crème brulee. All Shizuka could do was glare at the smiling maid who served it, because Tsukushi had stayed in the kitchen to help clean up.

* * *

The party was winding down and a few of the guests had already left. Tsukasa stood laughing with a few associates in the study when Shizuka walked in. 

"Excuse me, Doumyouji-san. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She watched as he excused himself and followed her into one of the nearby empty offices. "I'm sure you're wondering why I needed to talk to you." He nodded, losing patience with each passing second. "Actually, I called you here because of one of your staff."

Not at all what he had expected. He motioned for her to take a seat and he did as well.

"I couldn't help but notice a Makino Tsukushi is in your employ. I'm sure she must have come with great references for you to hire her, but just so that you know." She paused for dramatic effect. "She's a terrible home wrecker." At this she faked a sob and steadied herself to keep going. "She and I were friends in culinary school. Stupidly, I introduced her to my fiancé and she took a liking to him. The next thing I knew he was telling me that the engagement was off and that he was leaving me for Makino-san." Again she acted as if it pained her to retell the story. She stood from the chair and walked over to one of the windows, hugging herself to remain still. "I had to get my parents involved because if the engagement were called off, our families would be the ones to suffer. Not him or I."

"What does this have to do with Makino working here?" Tsukasa was getting jealous over this "said" relationship between Rui and his Tsukushi.

"I just wanted to warn you that before she had set her sights on my Rui, she had been obsessed with your brother." She didn't have to continue, his face said it all. Tsukasa didn't want to believe the words coming out of this snake's mouth, but the evidence was blinding. "That's why she came back. Since snagging Rui failed her, she made Sojiro-san her target."

Silence filled the room before Tsukasa closed his eyes and sighed. "Arigatou." He stood from his chair and walked out the door leaving a rather contented smiling Shizuka alone to gloat in her victory.

* * *

Several maids giggled quietly as they started recalling the night's events. Tsukushi was wiping her hands on a dry towel as Armando congratulated his team and thanked them for all their hard work. They all bowed to the head chef and started taking their leave. 

"Actually, Makino, can you hold on a minute?" Armando called out to her retreating back. When she turned around he could see how tired she looked. "I wanted to thank you for all your hard work today. I know I've been riding you all day and giving you a hard time, but you really came through tonight. I don't know if we would have gotten everything done without you."

"No problem." She blushed at the sudden compliments. Tsukasa-sama must have really dug into the grumpy old chef for him to have such a change in attitude toward her.

"Okay then," He took off his white coat, "I'll see you in the morning, don't be late."

With that Tsukushi nodded and walked out the back door. She rubbed her hands on her face. 'Let's just pray tomorrow is nothing like today.' She almost laugh out loud. It had been a hard day, such an eventful breakfast, an embarrassing tussle in the bed with Sojiro, crying until exhaustion had claimed her in the equipment shed, the dinner rush, and Rui. There was no way tomorrow could be that draining.

"Yo." The sudden voice startled her. She was surprised to see Sojiro leaned up against one of the garage doors. He chuckled lightly when he caught her jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me." She denied. "I just…well…what are you doing out here?" She changed the subject.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, well… no disrespect sir, but it's late, can it wait for tomorrow?" She wasn't ready to talk to him. Too much had happened tonight and on top of that it had been hard enough seeing him at dinner with his fiancé. Now she'd have to stand here and listen to whatever he had to say.

"Well, actually, no it can't wait." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was surprised to see you at dinner. I was looking for you all afternoon. I wanted to apologize for getting you into such a compromising position this morning."

"It was just a bad situation all around." She hugged herself tightly, suddenly cold. "Look, I just want to go to bed and forget about today. Is that all you wanted me for?"

Sojiro hadn't planned on the conversation taking such a bad turn. Yuuki had gone home and he had hoped the he and Tsukushi could resume their interrupted activities. "Yeah, I guess so." He said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Then, goodnight." She started to walk past him but his hand reached out and stopped her. Gently, almost as if in slow motion, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He had aimed for her mouth, but redirected at the last minute even thought he didn't really know why.

"Goodnight." He whispered seductively before thrusting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

Tsukushi stood there a few minutes, unable to register what was happening. Slowly she headed toward Tama's room, but when she got there she couldn't bring herself to put her key into the lock. Closing her eyes, as if searching for some unknown strength she realized she wasn't ready to deal with the all-knowing head maid. So against her own better judgment she found herself walking back down the stairs of the servants' quarters and back toward the gardens that had given her peace the night before.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did let me know. _


	8. Repercussions

_A/N: I forgot to update. It's already started. That's how it starts, updating a day late and then two weeks late and then every other month like Bewitched. NOOOOOOO!_

_Mynx: Yeah, I changed it a bit because it felt a bit unnecessary, but now I felt better about it. Astrid: Thanks. Tif: I totally agree. Crystal: Welcome to the dark side. hehehehe. az: Tsukasa's awesome, that's why I love him._

_To anyone who favorite storied me, thank you I'm so honored. I started looking through the links on the account page and found a lot of fun things. Now I'm addicted to the stats page. It's so cool. Anyway, back to the story. _

* * *

**Chapter 8: Repercussions**

Hours had passed since the guests had left and Tsukushi had traded the koi pond's wooden bench, for a secluded spot under the oak tree looking up at the dark night sky. She was starting to get drowsy and her eyelids fell heavily closed. She had practically slipped into a peaceful sleep when she heard a twig crack and she was quickly reminded of her surroundings.

"Doumyouji-sama!" She jumped up from her grassy seat when she saw him walking toward her.

"Please sit." He instructed and she complied.

"I'm so sorry for what happened this morning…" He could see her blushing even in this dead of night. "…It's not what it looked like." She started trying to defend her honor.

He rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for this. All he wanted was to know one thing. "Makino, why did you come back?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. How could she answer that question, when she was still asking herself the same thing? "It's complicated."

"I have time." He cut her excuses off.

"Well," She pulled at her hair. "My best friend set me up with a guy, only for me to find out that they were engaged and she had done it so that he would give her some space." She found her voice steadily rising. "So then when we were finally happy, she swoops in and demands him back."

"So you came home?" He didn't know what story to believe now. He believed Shizuka's because she told hers first, but he wanted so much to believe Tsukushi's.

"Not at first." She looked back up at the sky trying to will the tears away. "At first I tried to live without them, but I had almost every class with her, and I would have to duck out of his line of sight every time he came around." She sighed in defeat. "Eventually, I couldn't take anymore and all I wanted was somewhere I felt safe. So I came here." She wiped at her face with the end of her sleeve. "I didn't want to be a coward and runaway, but it was the only choice I had."

His anger started to melt away. This was the first time she had ever been so normal around him. For as long as he could remember she had always been so stiff when he talked to her. He had to believe her. "A true coward is too afraid to ask for help when they clearly need it."

She smiled to herself. "Arigatou, Doumyouji-sama. I didn't even realize how much this whole situation still hurt me until I saw them together tonight." She looked over to him. "Rui, my ex, he was here tonight and we finally talked it out." He knowingly nodded. "You know, for the first time in a long time I feel like I can finally get over this whole messy part of my life."

"So you found someone new?" He fished.

Tsukushi laughed at how serious his tone was. "No, nothing like that." She watched him relax as he strolled over to the koi pond's bench. He signaled for her to come and join him, which she did. "You know, Doumyouji-sama." She changed the subject as she took her seat. "This is the first time I've ever really talked to you and here I am spilling my guts out." She smiled comfortingly. "How did your party go?"

"Ha." He leaned back on the little wooded bench. "It wasn't my party, I was just the host. For some reason I always get roped into hosting parties like this."

Tsukushi chuckled softly, "Since you're such a drill sergeant everyone expects you to do a good job." She said without thinking, but as soon as she said the words she suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I mean… what I'm saying…" Her face flamed brightly and Tsukasa had to laugh.

"You know you're right." He said reassuring her that she hadn't said too much. "My attentiveness is one of my best qualities." He mockingly stuck out his chest to lighten the mood. He couldn't explain the feeling that filled his chest as she laughed whole heartedly at him. He had never had anyone laugh at him, not even politely at one of his rare jokes, but he hadn't believed it would feel so refreshing. 'I'm sure it's just because it's her.' He reflectively shook his head.

"Doumyouji-sama." Tsukushi had such a cute look on her face Tsukasa's heart almost fell out of his chest. "Thank you for everything today." She got up from the bench and bowed deeply. "Domo arigatou gozaimusu."

A smug smile spread across his lips as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Baka." He muttered.

"I mean it." Her head sprang up reflexively.

"Forget it." He got up and shoved his hands into his pant's pockets. Such a brief moment of normality, but here she was again turning into the well trained robot she became around him. "I'm going back." He waved as he walked away.

Tsukushi wrapped her arms across her chest, watching his back get farther and farther away. "Good night Doumyouji-sama." She eventually said to herself.

* * *

Halfway to the house Tsukasa had taken off his tuxedo jacket and now it lay lifelessly hooked over his shoulder. He was humming a song he couldn't place, but it was making him smile so he didn't care.

"Where have you been?" A cold and stern voice woke him from his reverie. Kaede stood in the study's doorway, her arms folded and a scowl painted across her flawless features.

"I was taking care of something." Tsukasa didn't usually keep anything from his mother, mostly because every step in his life revolved around the company anyway, but he didn't feel he needed to report to her.

Sighing at the answer she walked into the study leaving him in the hall. "Can I have a moment with you?" She called out and obediently he followed her in closing the door behind him. "I heard a very interesting story tonight about our little Makino."

"I think I heard the same one." He answered disinterestedly.

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

Tsukasa rolled his eyes. He was completely sure of Tsukushi's innocence, but how could he prove it to his mother. There was also the chance, no matter how minute, that he was letting his better judgment slip for a pair of beautiful doe-like eyes. "I told you before I'll take care of it and I will." He walked over to the standing bar in the corner and poured himself a drink. "My brother is getting married in a week. I won't let some skinny flat chested maid get in the way of that." He tried to sound as harsh as possible so his mother could believe he meant business.

"Then I'll leave everything to you." She looked away not wanting to meet her son's eyes. "Just do whatever you can to make this go away as quietly and painlessly as possible."

"Yeah, I know." He finished his drink in one shot and the amber liquid burned its way down his throat. "I always know."

Kaede started to walk out of the room when she stopped a few steps from the door. "Tsukasa…" She started with her back to him. "I don't know what her intentions were coming home, if the Toudou girl is telling the truth or not, but don't hurt Tsukushi-chan, okay? I know that's a strange request coming from me, but I've been taking care of that girl since she was born. Her mother was a good woman and very good to our family. On her death bed I promised to take care of her daughter the same way she took care of you boys." At this she nodded briefly. "She might just be misguided, you know, or I might just be unwilling to think badly of her. Either way, try your best not to hurt her."

Tsukasa was silent to his mother's plea. He'd always seen his mother as a stern business woman without a true heart. Sure, she put on a show for all the philanthropists, but when it really came down to it he was sure she didn't care. "Don't worry." He said softly. "I understand."

* * *

It was well after midnight when Tsukasa finally strolled into his bedroom, but sleep was farthest from his mind. His biggest concern for the night was how to keep Makino and Sojiro separated until the wedding. He pulled his cell phone out of his pant's pocket and dialed the only person he thought could help him.

He paced the room as he waited for an answer from the other line. "Yo. Akira, what took you so long to answer? ... How could you be sleeping, you just left three hours ago? ... Oh, you weren't alone… Mizuki from Sano Industries, ugh why her, she looks like a guy? … Yeah you're right that's not what I called about, I need your advice." He was thankful he was alone because Akira's response set his face ablaze.

"No and even if I had erectile dysfunction I wouldn't call you… Look, one of the maids came to me with a personal problem. It would seem that her sister is getting married, but some new guy is posing a distraction for the sister and the maid is worried that her sister will call off the wedding because of this new guy. What should I tell her to do?" He waited patiently as Akira thought it through. "No the maid's name isn't Tsukasa you idiot. Just answer the question… Love?" His face flamed again. "How should I know if the maid is in love with this other guy, I didn't exactly ask… So I should tell the maid to get the other guy interested in someone else?"

The wheels started churning in his head as he went down the list of suitable candidates to pawn Tsukushi on, but no one seemed good enough for her. "Huh? … Look, Akira, thank you for your help. I don't know if it's something she can use, but I'll let her know… WHAT !?! No I won't give you Tsukushi's telephone number. Don't you dare go near her, she has a bright future ahead of her, and she doesn't need to get pregnant!" With that he slammed the phone shut.

'Why do I ask that idiot for help, when all he does is irritate me?' He asked himself.

* * *

Tsukushi sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes wishing she could go back to sleep. "Oh, good you're up." She looked up at Tama whose head peaked through the sliding door. "Get ready; you're wanted in the kitchen."

She was in the shower three minutes before Tama's screaming voice screeched through the door. "I told you to get down to the kitchen, NOW!" For such an old woman she was really good at yelling like a teenager.

Minutes later she was running down the path to the main house, fighting to put her wet hair into a bun, and fixing her half buttoned uniform. "I'm here." She called out as she came barreling through the doors and straight to the menu board that hung in the back of the kitchen. By the time she took her place next to Armando she had already started beating the mix she was going to use for pancakes.

"Good morning." She directed to her superior, but she didn't expect an equally enthusiastic answer.

"You're late." He didn't look up from his dicing to look at her. "Tsukasa-sama was here earlier looking for you. Stop what you're doing and go find him."

"What about breakfast?" She placed the bowl on the counter and turned to him as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"We got by before you came back, we'll get by after you're gone. Just go find him."

* * *

The house seemed deserted as she walked through the halls to Tsukasa's bedroom on the second floor. The door was finally in front of her and her heart was beating like a jack hammer. 'What are you so scared for?' She berated herself. 'Last night you had a normal conversation with him and everything.' She sighed as she knocked and waited for a response. After a few seconds she gave up assuming he wasn't there and turned to leave. The sound of the door opening stopped her in her tracks and she spun around nervously.

"Good morning Sir, you wanted me?" She bowed slightly to Tsukasa's annoyance.

"Yeah," he moved to the side and signaled for her to enter, but when she didn't move he walked away from the open door and returned to packing his bags. "Come in and close the door behind you." He finally ordered when she still hadn't moved from the hallway.

"Um… really, I just wanted to know what you wanted." She took a few steps into the room, but she left the door open.

"Look, I'm not gonna try anything inappropriate, I just want to discuss something with you."

Tsukushi's face turned bright red at the accusation. "I…I…I wasn't saying that…I didn't think you would. Gomen." She stared at her shoes as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm going to New York to close a few deals and do some entertaining before the wedding and I want you to come with me." He saw Makino's head jump up from the corner of her eye.

"I don't understand. What do you need me for?"

"Two reasons, I need someone to cook for my guests and Armando doesn't travel well." Tsukasa lifted two ties to his chest as if trying to decide, but gave up and turned to Tsukushi. When she didn't respond right away he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well?"

"What's the other reason?" She blurted out as she pointed to the blue tie.

He nodded as if she made a good choice and returned to his packing. "Those are the two reasons. Look, it doesn't have to be you." He bluffed. "I can always hire someone when I get to New York. I just figured since we went to all the trouble of sending you to Paris to learn how to cook I could at least put you to good use." He tried to seem as arrogant as possible, but deep down he was praying she would accept. He really didn't have a choice either way.

"Oh." She was quiet for a few minutes, which didn't bode well for a good response, but nodded slowly as if she were reassuring herself. "Ok."

"Huh?" He was a little surprised that it had been that easy.

"When do we leave?" She was halfway out the door waiting for his response.

"In an hour." It was as good a time as any. The faster he could get her away from his idiot brother the better off the plan would go. "Just bring enough stuff for a few days."

"Of course." With that she gave a deep bow and closed the door behind her as she ran through the house, a bad feeling filling the pit of her stomach.

She had barely made it to the door when a hand grabbed her arm. "It's too early to be running around like this." She followed the hand up to Sojiro's teasing smile.

"Ohayo gozaimas Sojiro-sama." She said bowing deeply in his grasp.

"Ugh, what's with all this formality, I thought we were beyond that." He winked as he let her go. "So, where you running to?"

"Tsukasa-sama asked me to accompany him to New York, so I need to pack. You?"

"Ugh," he sighed as he thought about why he had to be up so early, "I have a couple of classes to attend this morning."

"College classes?" She was shocked that he actually attended classes. He never attended class in high school.

"Don't be so surprised." He pushed her shoulder. "I go to class all the time."

"Oh, yeah, it's probably your fiancé's doing." She pushed his shoulder back.

"Very good observation." They both turned to see Akira behind them. "Good Morning, Tsukushi-chan?" He smiled coyly.

"Good Morning." She couldn't remember his name. So she just bowed deeply and turned back to Sojiro. "Have fun at school." She said before taking off to start packing.

"You really need to stop getting caught with her." Akira slung his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Or, I'm gonna think that something's going on."

"Go kill yourself." Sojiro pushed Akira away from him and started walking toward the dining room.

* * *

_A/N: I know that Kaede is SUPER ooc, but I'll explain later. But look really deep inside and be true to yourself, you know you like her better this way._

_Please read and review. _


	9. With A Heavy Heart

A/N I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, but "Where do I belong?" Is updating so fast that I wasn't even thinking about my own fics. Thanks for all the reviews. Here we go.

* * *

Chapter 9: With A Heavy Heart

* * *

Tsukushi sighed and rolled her eyes as she found herself shifting through the magazine she brought with her for the fourth time since she boarded the plane. She looked over to Tsukasa, who was furiously typing away at his laptop. At least he had something to do. This was going to be the longest plane ride she had ever encountered. It was boring and she was going stir crazy. She reached up and pressed the button signaling the flight attendant, who scurried over happily smiling and ready to assist her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Do you have any other magazines?"

"We have Forbes, Fortune, Time, Newsweek, and Maxim."

"Oh." Tsukushi sighed miserably. "No thank you."

"Well, if you're bored, I could pull down the movie screen and put in a movie."

Tsukushi perked up at the idea. She hadn't been to the movies in a while. "What movies do you have?"

"I'll check." The attendant ventured to the back and returned with a catalog of movie titles. Tsukushi had a hard time making her choice, but she finally decided on a DVD that put her to sleep ten minutes into the movie.

Tsukasa smiled when he looked over and saw that Tsukushi was sleeping soundly. He closed the laptop and sat there staring at her for a few minutes. 'When did you grow up?' He found himself thinking about the cute brunette that slowly began to slouch over with the weight of each breath. Her rhythmic breathing started to pull at his eyelids and he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tsukasa looked at the woman before him. She had a very kind smile, but the lines of wisdom and worry had already begun to add age to her once youthful face. He walked over to her bed and her face seemed to shine with happiness for him.

"Tsukasa-sama, what brings you here?" Her voice was as soft as a whisper and it pulled at his chest.

"Makino-san, I didn't mean…" He stopped when she put her hand on his.

"You didn't hurt me, Tsukasa-sama. You didn't do anything wrong." She raised her hand to the side of his face as a tear glistened over his cheek.

"But if I didn't…" She shook her head as to try to will his guilt away.

"I promise you that this isn't your fault. I love you boys as if you were my own. If it had been Sojiro-sama or Tsukushi I would have done the same. Never forget that. Never blame yourself. I'm more than happy to exchange my life for yours." She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

"But what about her?" Tsukasa asked pointing at the little brown haired girl that lay next to her fast asleep, clutching the covers underneath her.

"She'll be just fine. She has Tama, and your oka-san." She stopped and thought about how to say her next words. "And she has you, ne?"

Tsukasa didn't know what to say. He was only seven years old. What could he do to help that little girl?

"You'll watch over her for me, ne? Make sure she doesn't get bullied or hurt." The young woman couldn't mask her pain anymore. She grimaced despite her wishes to appear strong before her young master.

"Makino-san?" Tsukasa worriedly grabbed onto her hand. "I will. I will take care of her like I would Sojiro. She'll be like my little sister. I promise. I'll take care of her. I'll make sure she's happy." He squeezed her hand tightly, as if the strength in his words could bring back her own. "But don't leave us."

"Thank you, Tsukasa-sama." She closed her eyes and smiled again as she stroked the back of her sleeping daughter's head. She looked over at the concerned eyes that watched over every inch of her face. "I'm sorry, but can we be alone, Tsukasa-sama?"

His face curled with dissatisfaction for the request, but he answered with a slight nod and he walked out of the room leaving the door cracked enough to hear her whisper to her sleeping angel, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll always be with you. Even when it doesn't feel like it, I'm there." Ignoring the pain that swept through her body she leaned over and kissed the top of Tsukushi's head. "I love you my little weed, may Kami watch you as you grow and be strong."

She closed her eyes one last time and fell into the sleep that ended with the siren of the monitors that surrounded her.

* * *

It wasn't a heart monitor, but the landing warning that woke him from his dream. Tsukushi was already buckled in and more than ready to get off the plane and onto solid ground.

'What was that?' He thought as he fastened his seatbelt and prepared for landing.

"Are you ok, Doumyouji-sama?" Tsukushi looked concerned as she placed a warm and gentle hand on his knee.

"Of course I am?" He tried to shake off the feeling of melancholy that the dream had filled him with, but looking into those big chocolate eyes, that looked so much like her late mother's, how could he not feel saddened.

"My mistake." She said sitting back into her chair. "It just looked like you were crying."

Tsukasa raised a hand to his cheek and it did indeed feel moist as if he had been crying. "I probably just had a bad dream." He said not even thinking about it, but suddenly regretting the words.

"Don't sweat it." She threw him one of those signature Makino smiles. "Sometimes I wake up crying too. I still prefer it to the alternative." She said crossing her arms and nodding thoughtfully.

"The alternative?" Tsukasa had to ask. Maybe because it was Tsukushi, maybe because he didn't want to end this conversation too soon with her, or just maybe it was because he was starving for real human interaction, whatever the reason, he was intrigued.

"I mean what would you rather have wet your pillows, tears or slobber?"

The comment sent a wave of laughter crashing through Tsukasa. He wasn't prepared for such an elementary school answer. This mission was going to be harder than he thought. He wiped the tears that pooled at the corners of his eyes from the powerful laughing and laughed harder when she made a comment about him being a crybaby.

He had always liked Tsukushi, but the more time he spent with her, the more he feared he was falling in love with her.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts." Sojiro's head shot up to see Yuuki walking into the study, where he'd been camped out since returning from class.

"What's a penny?" He smiled and stood to greet her.

"They tell me you've been in here all day." He sat back down and she started rubbing his shoulders.

"Please tell me who's 'they' so I can fire them." He playfully grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "'They' apparently talk too much."

"Yeah, like your whereabouts are a national secret. You should be glad I come to look for you at all." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Why are you all alone anyway? Where's Akira or Tsukasa?"

"I don't always need to be surrounded by people." He nuzzled the side of her neck. "And anyway, you know I prefer women surrounding me to those two anyway."

"Not in a few days you won't." She pulled his hair as a warning. "Don't make me stalk you."

"I don't think I'd mind a hot stalker." He tickled her in retaliation, but the action sent a weird chill down his spine and Yuuki noticed it too.

"What's wrong?" She was suddenly concerned.

"Nothing." He lied, but he knew what was bothering him, it had only been yesterday that he had been all over Tsukushi tickling her and making her laugh. 'Why am I thinking about her?' He berated himself. He was here, now, with Yuuki and he was supposed to be happy about it. 'I'm getting married in a couple of days.' He reassured himself. 'Get over her.'

"You'd tell me if anything was wrong, ne?" She pressed her hands on his cheeks so he would look into her eyes.

"Of course." He feigned a smile. "But nothing's wrong."

"Well, ok." The worried look she wore didn't disappear as fast as he would have liked, but for now, at least, she was off his back. "I only came here to give you a kiss and to thank Tsukasa for last night. It was a beautiful dinner."

"He left for New York." He reported as she stood from her place on his lap.

"I know, they told me." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly, which he only half returned.

"Who are these '_they_' people?" He smirked at her, but she didn't laugh as she normally would, he suspected that she could feel the difference in his attitude.

"I love you 'Jiro." She was as serious as he'd ever seen her and it made him sigh.

"C'mere." He stood and pulled her into a tight and loving embrace. "You know I love you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you and in a few days when you're the new Mrs. Doumyouji you'll understand how much you mean to me."

Yuuki was grateful for his words, but they were eating him up inside. 'I know how I feel about Yuuki, but why is it Tsukushi I see when I close my eyes and hold her."

* * *

"It's almost like traveling in a time machine." Tsukushi reported about her trip to Shigeru, who remained on the tip of her seat the entire conversation.

"So what did you do?" She chirped on the other line.

"I watched a movie and then the movie watched me." Again a fit of laughter filled the room.

"Ahem." Tsukushi nearly fell off the bed when he made his presence known.

"Shigeru, I'll talk to you later." She smiled nervously at Tsukasa, never taking her eyes off of him. "Doumyouji-sama needs me, hang up." She was a little more forceful this time and she got the desired results.

"Miss home already?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"No, just letting Tama-sempai know we got here safely."

"That's fine either way." He straightened up and started to walk away. "Let me show you around."

This so-called cottage was nothing short of a mansion, maybe bigger than their home in Tokyo. There weren't as many rooms, but there was more space; the only room that seemed smaller, but much more lived in, was the kitchen.

"So, what do you think?" He asked eyeing her reaction. He had surprised her with the question, and he had to smile at her; she was just too easy to read. Her face betrayed every expression, every feeling, she had before her brain could put up its mask of indifference.

"Everything is beautiful." She answered as robotically as she had been taught to be. She didn't understand why he was asking her in the first place, it wasn't her place to say that she liked or disliked the house; and even if she disliked it, it wasn't like he was going to change venues over her opinion.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and started toward the staircase in the back of the kitchen area. "You're probably tired." He turned at the foot of the stairs just as she had started looking through the kitchen's cabinets to orient herself with her surroundings. "Why don't you rest up a bit? We're entertaining a few guests tonight. I want you at your best."

"Oh, okay." He turned to continue up the stairs. "Excuse me sir." She called up to him. "About how many guests should I prepare for?"

"Not that many." He said without stopping or turning. "It's going to be pretty intimate."

* * *

Tsukushi had tried to fall asleep, but her mind was racing. What should she make? Who was coming to this dinner and what kind of food would be appealing to them? It was a hard choice. If she made the wrong type of food she could ruin the atmosphere and attitude of the dinner.

French food, no matter how delicious, didn't sit well with everyone's pallet. Chef Louis had made them learn all types of cuisine. She was really bad at German dishes; she had failed most of those assignments. Italian might be better; they were simple, didn't take much man power to assemble and plated beautifully.

With a new determination and seemingly boundless energy, she jumped out of bed and down to the kitchen to start preparing the menu she was planning in her head. She rummaged through the cabinets looking for all of the materials she'd need. She couldn't believe all of the supplies she had to work with. Her menu was starting to evolve with every door she opened and every ingredient she found.

When she looked at the pile of ingredients on the counter she realized that she had pulled enough food out of the pantry to feed the staff of Doumyouji Corp, not an intimate dinner, but what could she do, it was her brain at work.

It hadn't felt as if she had been working for hours, but when she looked out of the kitchen window the sun had set giving way to the oncoming night.

"I thought I told you to sleep." Tsukushi jumped at the sudden voice intruding on her peace.

"I did, for a little while." She busied herself with the preparations.

"It smells wonderful." He admitted as he lifted one of the lids to peek at her concoction.

"Minestrone."

"Mini what?" He replaced the lid warily, when he heard her chuckle.

"It's the name of the soup, Minestrone." She stopped what she was doing and brought over a wooden spoon for him to taste. It wasn't until she noticed the slight blush on his cheeks that she realized she was basically feeding him. 'Um…" She practically dropped the spoon and knocked over the pot in her attempt to escape the unexpectedly uncomfortable closeness she felt under his gaze.

"It's delicious." He looked away, he himself feeling awkward about the situation.

"What time will the guests be arriving?" She was being overly self-conscious and it carried over into her voice.

Tsukasa cleared his throat and put a bit of distance between them. Even on the other side of the counter he couldn't make eye contact with her. 'I'm a grown man.' He berated angrily. 'You've dated celebrities, heiresses and business moguls. Why are you letting a maid, hired help, make your heart beat like you've run a marathon? Why are your hands sweating like a kid before a test? What's your problem?'

"Sir?" Ignoring her own nervousness she leaned over and touched his shoulder waking him from his reverie.

"Theycalledearlierandcancelled." He blurted out as one word, but when he realized it he shook his head, calmed down and said it again. "They called earlier and cancelled." He let out a short sigh. "Guess it's just you and me tonight."

* * *

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did let me know. R&R

BTW: I'd like to give a shout-out to Wally at Dell's CSD. Wally helped me with my charger problems. He's a doll. I request a new charger after mine failed an it was at my door the very next day before lunch. Too awesome. Thanks Wally.


	10. Small Cracks

_A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. Ya'll rock hard. I'm going on vacation this week coming up, but I still plan to update. I'm flying to New Yorkso pray I don't die. If not then chapter 11 should be up by Thursday or Friday. I wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Small Crack**

* * *

There was a lot that Sojiro felt he could be tolerant to. He didn't usually get angry or bent out of shape about things, he didn't even raise his voice often, but the one thing that irked him to the point of throwing things was when Yuuki set the alarm clock for two hours before she had to get up. This pissed him off because of course she would never actually get up. Naturally, she would let the blasted ringing continue for an hour before he would grow tired of the noise and turn it off. Obviously, this led to the early morning shrieks of "I'm late!" and "Jiro, how could you?" followed by "Why do you always turn off the alarm?" 

Most mornings he would just crawl under the covers and ignore her, but he had to go to class this morning too. Begrudgingly, he pulled the covers off of his head and sleepily stalked past the hurried blond.

"Are you even listening to me?" She wasn't even dressed yet, but Sojiro lifted his hand to wave goodbye, but he covered a yawn instead before wishing her a safe trip.

"JIRO!" Another shriek sent a chill down his spine.

"Waa?" He popped his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and a foaming stream of paste running past his lips.

"You're hopeless." She yelled throwing her hands in the air defeated.

"Yea." Another yawn pulling his mouth wide open, "Well, you're annoying." He said under his breath.

* * *

Since it was just the two of them and it was a nice night Tsukasa had opted to have dinner on the patio. The view of the garden was beautiful and the aroma was breath taking. He took a deep breath and a sip of his wine, letting the jasmine in the air enhance the flavor of the grapes. 

Tsukushi sat silently enjoying her food. The scenery was indeed beautiful, but all she wanted to do was eat as quickly as possible so she could go back to her room.

"Did you go visit the Eiffel Tower?" Tsukasa's question caught her off guard and she almost choked.

"Ugh. Yes, once or twice." She quickly recovered.

"Breathtaking, ne?"

"It was okay." She had suddenly lost her appetite and was now moving food from one side of the plate to the other. Rui had been the one to take her and now memories of him began to invade her thoughts.

"Do you miss it?"

"The Eiffel Tower?" Tsukushi wasn't paying attention.

"No, Paris."

"A little. I miss school the most. I enjoyed my classes and my professors. I really miss my job there." And just like that it was as if the wall keeping her from the rest of the world came crumbling down.

They sat like that, just talking, sharing laughs and experiences for hours. By the fourth bottle of wine Tsukushi was even talking about Rui freely. "I loved him, you know." She paused, thinking about the situation; a hiccup reminded her she was talking. "I thought we were meant to be together for the rest of our lives, but that was just a pipe dream."

Tsukasa nodded his head enthusiastically. "Love is for idiots, you know. I loved this girl." His words were slurring already, but he took another drink. "She was a real dork; you know glasses, braces, and a real nerd. Yet, she didn't even notice me; just another one of Sojiro's groupies. I did everything for her. If the evil skanks at school were making fun of her I would always tell them to stop. She was like a princess and she didn't even know. I MADE those kids be nice to her, if I wasn't there they would have torn her apart, but I MADE damn sure that they treated her well. That's how much I loved her. I put my reputation on the line just to make her happy."

"She went to Eitoku?" Tsukushi tried to think back. As far as she could remember she was the only nerd she knew of at that rich school.

Tsukasa's cheeks started to get hot, either from the embarrassment or from the wine. Either way he waved off the question. "You know, it might just be the wine talking." He got up from his seat and stumbled a bit before steadying himself with the patio table. Tsukushi was looking up at him and all he could think was how beautiful she was.

"Do you need help to your room?" Her eyes were so angelic, soul searching.

"No." He trailed off still staring intently at her. "I think I can make it." He stumbled a few times but he made it to the patio doors. He turned back to stare at the back of her head. "I didn't know how much it hurt me to not have you love me back." He sighed and walked into the house. "But I'll always love you, Tsukushi, no matter who you love."

* * *

The light that flowed through the small slit in the drapes was usually warm and inviting into the bright and sun shining morning, but today that happy little ray of sunshine felt like a hot torch burning a hole through her hung-over forehead. She tried to turn away from the laser beam only to have her neck engulfed in the flames of heat burning its way into her spine. 

"Ugh." The grunt of defeat made her head pound fierce enough to make her throw the covers over her head shielding her from the light. Finally safe from the dangerous and painful UV-rays she fell back into a sound sleep until the drapes were flung open filling the room with those traitorously hot beams of fire.

"Good morning." Tsukasa greeted in a normal tone, but to Tsukushi it was a bellowing howl.

"Oh, God, please stop yelling." She pulled her pillow to her ears trying to stifle some of the noise.

"Oh, sorry." He whispered. "So you're hung over." He laughed a bit before taking a seat opposite the bed. "I was wondering why I didn't get any breakfast this morning."

As if on cue Tsukushi sat up with a jolt, leaving the room spinning and her hand at her head to steady it. "I'm so sorry. I'm right on it." She started to get out of bed but Tsukasa's laughter made her look up at him.

"Don't sweat it, I ate this morning."

"This morning?" Too loud, the noise came rolling through her head again.

"Yeah, it's just about one." He was up and by the door before the time registered in her head. "Get up and get ready. I'll get you something for the hangover. We've got things to do today." With that he was out the door leaving a stunned and miserable Tsukushi still in bed.

* * *

"Dude, I'm really starting to wonder if this wedding thing is really a good idea." Sojiro stood over the pool table in the game room aiming his shot. 

"It's just cold feet, Bro, everybody goes through it." Akira sipped his drink absently as he waited for the over calculating man before him.

"That's what everybody says, but maybe wedding jitters are a warning sign. Everybody tells you to ignore them, but maybe if we didn't just brush them off divorce and suicide wouldn't be so high."

"Suicide, Bro? The amount of people who kill themselves over bad marriages is like miniscule. You've got a better chance of getting killed by your spouse then killing yourself over your spouse."

"My point exactly." Sojiro had forgotten all about the ball and was now flailing his hands in despair. "What if I… not that I'm planning on it mind you…"

"Of course not." Akira sarcastically interjected.

"What if I have a lapse of judgment, a moment of weakness and I cheat on her? What if she tries to kill me?" He paused only to hit Akira, who was doubled over in laughter. "I'm serious. What if she tries to kill me? Think about it, what do we really know about this girl?"

"We know she loves you more than life itself." Akira tried to reason.

"That's another thing. Who falls in love with someone like me? Doesn't that set off flags and sirens?"

"You mean bells and whistles?"

"If you're not going to take this serious, I don't know if I want to talk to you anymore." Sojiro gave up on the game all together and was now pouting in one of the spectator chairs.

"Look, Jiro, you're scared about taking such a big step because you've never felt this way about anyone before, but it's a good thing kid. I'm happy for you."

"That's where you're wrong though. I've felt this way millions of times. I figured I loved her because I had never had the feeling last this long, but it's like everything she does pisses me off now. It's like the honeymoon's over and we're not even married yet."

"Dude, it's normal."

"Says you." Giving up on this conversation, Sojiro got up and walked away. At the door he turned around to add, "You shouldn't be one to talk, you know, you've never been married and you've been putting off your arrangement for the last three years."

"Screw you, crybaby." Akira threw the rest of his drink down his throat before running off to catch up to ticking time bomb he called a friend.

* * *

"You feeling better yet?" Tsukasa looked over from the driver's seat to the young woman holding her head, hidden underneath a gray hooded sweatshirt three times too big for her. 

"The spinning stopped, but I still have a headache." She reported pathetically.

"Then keep sipping the water I gave you." He handed her the bottle of water from the cup holder and she begrudgingly accepted it.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"Tonight's going to be very important." He announced. "The wedding is just days away and with the merger with Matsuoka just around the corner a few of our other business associates want to be sure that we're not going to cut ties with them just because we're going to be in bed with another company."

"So you're assuring them that you're still a whore." The words didn't register at first, but Tsukasa's laugh reminded her who she was talking to. This wasn't one of her friends in France, this was her boss. She leaned forward, embarrassed beyond belief, her hood hiding her face even more.

"Not exactly how I would have put it." He was still laughing. "But, yeah, I guess we are sleeping around, ne?"

"Gomen…" She started in a whisper, but Tsukasa placed his hand on her knee.

"You don't have to be sorry, Tsukushi. I just want you to be yourself." He pulled over and stopped in front of a small store front. "We're here."

Tsukushi looked at the building and it seemed out of place. She had been told that all of the buildings in New York were skyscrapers and that everything looked rich and plush. This building, however, was small and quaint. It had a different, more personal, feeling.

"Where's here?"

"We're still in Manhattan, but we're uptown. This store is called Simple Pleasures. When Oka-san is in New York this is where she has all of her clothes made."

Tsukushi still didn't understand.

"Since tonight is so important for the company it's imperative that I make a good impression." He helped her out of the car. "**We** make a good impression."

"We." Tsukushi didn't like the sound of that, but it was already too late. By the time she could think of declining his offer she had already been pounced on by the female attendants bidding for Tsukasa's approval.

The boutique rung with "how about this color?" and "I think this style is flattering." Tsukushi was draped in almost every color. Behind a changing screen, that had been moved into the middle of the room, she was being stripped down to her underwear and rebuilt again.

Almost two hours had passed and Tsukasa still hadn't found the gown he had been looking for. The manager, a scared little man with a few strands of wiry black hair on top of his balding head, walked over to the young business mogul. "If there is nothing that you like, we can have a dress made for her. We have the best seamstresses in the country right here."

"We need it for tonight. We're expected at an event in five hours." Tsukasa absently stirred his coffee. "She might have been too young for the tastes of this shop." He decided putting his cup down. "That's enough." He sighed dejectedly. "I've seen enough."

"Excuse me, sir. Let me try one more." An older woman, maybe his mother's age, emerged from the staircase behind the counter holding a large white box.

"This is the last one; we can't waste all of our time here."

He could hear Tsukushi complaining on the other side of the screen and it made him rethink his choice to bring her with him. He should have at least let her know that he wanted her to be his date for this event. He had miss led her, he knew that, but now listening to her complain about this last dress made him feel bad about it.

"That's enough. If she doesn't like the dress she doesn't have to wear it." Finally, his conscience getting the best of him, he came to her rescue, but the screen was already being moved away.

His mouth hung open for a few seconds before he allowed himself to take a deep breath. The gown was more than he could have hoped for. It was so silver it shimmered blue. It had a choker that held the material around her chest in place, because the dress was backless. Tight fitting all the way to the waist where it flowed freely past her hips down. Thin healed strap sandals kept the material from hitting the floor. Sheer sliver gloves completed the look.

"It's beautiful." He whispered as the attendants turned her around so she would model the dress.

"Perfect. I knew you'd like it." The older woman released a deep breath she'd been holding. "What do you think, Makino-san?"

Tsukushi was too embarrassed for words. It was an exquisite dress, but she felt naked in it. Perhaps things wouldn't have been as bad if she still had long hair, but with her short locks she had nothing to cover her bare back.

"Do you like it?" Tsukasa's voice reminded her why she was wearing this piece of cloth. "It looks great on you, but you're the one that has to wear it. So you tell me, do you like it?"

"Will it make a good impression?" She blushed deeply.

"That dress transcends impressions." He smiled, but his face was slowly tinting as well.

"How am I supposed to cook in this dress?"

"Baka, you're not cooking. I hired someone else for tonight." Her expression soured, but evened out shortly.

"I think it'll be fine." She lied as she walked behind the screen one last time.

"Excellent choice." The older woman had her hands clasped to her chest as if praying for Tsukushi to like the dress. Within seconds she was leading Tsukasa to the counter to have him pay for the dress before the shy young woman could change her mind.

Behind the screen Tsukushi still looked unhappy with the selection even though she was already in the clothes she had come in with.

"Don't worry." The young attendant beside her whispered. "You looked beautiful in that dress. I'm sure everyone will think so too."

* * *

_I haven't put up a disclaimer for a while now, so here it is: _** Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or any of its characters.**


	11. The Party

_AN: Hello everyone, I just wanted ya'll to know that I didn't die. Vacation was good, too short. Yet long enough for mountains of work to accumulate on my desk. And here I am with no incentive to even try and do any of it... Anyway, I got a chapter ready for you guys. Enjoy._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Party**

* * *

Everything after that dress became a whirlwind. Tsukasa had driven her home, only to escort her into a room with a team of stylists waiting for her. Together the team of four worked diligently to get her ready. 

What felt like hours for her, and not enough time for them, led to one of the maids knocking on the door requesting that "Makino-sama" be ready in ten minutes. Finally satisfied with their transformation, they allowed her to view their handiwork. For all the time it took Tsukushi didn't really see that much of a difference. They had used very base, very subtle colors for her foundation and blush. Her eyes were very pretty, though. They had baby blue eyeliner and a touch of silver eye shadow, to accentuate the dress, but you couldn't really tell if you weren't looking for it. Her lips weren't red, but rather a blushing rosy color as if she had been drinking too much cranberry juice. All in all, she thought unhappily to herself, she could have done her own make up in ten minutes.

"Makino-sempai, you must get ready." One of the stylists was forcefully directing her into another dressing room, practically undressing her as she pushed.

"I can get ready by myself." Tsukushi tried to fight off the wandering hands of the octopus-lady leading her, but it was no use. The woman was an unmovable force, and just as stubborn, if not more so, than her.

Dress on, matching shoes on, make-up and hair ready, and now it was time to get this over with. There was a maid outside her door waiting to escort her to the staircase, like she didn't know where it was. "You look beautiful, Sempai." The younger maid smiled brightly.

"Arigatou." Tsukushi heard the young lady continue, but she couldn't follow the conversation, because below her at the end of the twenty-seven step staircase was an ocean of people.

A turbulent sea consisting of business owners and CEOs looking to strike networking gold; wives and girlfriends of the same looking to snidely separate themselves from those they had deemed unworthy of their presence; reporters and photographers busily digging for their next scoop; with every shaky step she took toward the unsettled waters bringing her one step closer to all of their judgment. That, after all, was what she was there for. She had been chosen to be Tsukasa's, not date – that word was far from acceptable with everything else she was feeling right now – but maybe escort. She was there to help him, not that she knew how mind you, in any way she could.

She had just about reached the last step when a hand fell gently over hers. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Tsukasa's smile eased her nervousness, if only for a minute.

"I feel stupid." She blushed as she admitted. "I had no idea this many people would be here."

"Just ignore them." He started to lead her into the deep end, where larger groups of men, on one side, and women, on the other, stood exchanging frivolous anecdotes laced with biting sarcasm. "Actually, there is someone I wanted you to meet." He finally said as they reached the longest line of appetizers and h'dourves she'd ever seen. Every tray elegantly plated and spaciously filled with everything from foie gras to oysters topped with red caviar.

"I'm not that hungry."

"I said meet, not eat." Tsukasa laughed and pointed to two men, who stood next to the table, remotely enjoying each other's company. The second she laid eyes on him she knew who the taller of the two men was. She had seen his picture in many of her textbooks, magazines and had even visited a seminar he held on her campus. She froze slightly, holding Tsukasa's hand in both of hers.

"That's Augustus Costa; he's one of the leading Italian chefs, of all time."

"I know." He patted her hand, as if to tell her to relax. "That's why I want you to meet him."

"I can't meet him. That'd be like a painter meeting Rembrandt or Picasso."

"Don't be ridiculous. He's just a normal guy." He dragged her the rest of the way until he had reached ear shot. "Augustus, I'm so happy you could join us."

The man looked over with a broader smile than he had been sporting minutes before. "It was short notice for me, but when a Doumyouji calls you're on the next flight."

"Please, you make us sound like the yakuza."

"Well, the yakuza aren't single-handedly keeping our doors open year after year. Thank you again for your last generous contribution." He bowed slightly.

"I don't donate for your thanks, Augustus; I do it because I believe in you and your school." With this he directed the chef's attention to the shaking young woman beside him. "Actually, I invited you so you could meet a friend of mine. Augustus, I'd like you to meet Makino Tsukushi. She's a culinary major at Le Cordon Bleu Paris."

"It's an honor to meet you." Tsukushi bit out nervously as she bowed deeply.

"No, the pleasure is mine. So you're a culinary student, huh? What are your specialties?"

When the aspiring young chef began spouting out words he didn't even understand Tsukasa took it as a sign to take his leave. Sure he was being ignored, but it was worth it. The smile that invaded her usual lackluster expression radiated from her. He had only seen her smile like that when her mother was alive. It had been too long.

* * *

The night seemed to fly by from there. Tsukasa had returned a few minutes later, not that she had noticed he had gone, to walk her out to the patio. They had eaten there together the night before, but it was as if they had walked out into a fairytale. There were lights wrapped around the trees and a bandstand where the pool had been. A large two-tier dance floor had been set out to accommodate several hundred people at any given time. Forty, or so, tables with hanging oil lamp center pieces surrounded a raised stage with a long table and a microphone and podium to the side. 

Tsukasa was only one of a few men that were expected to speak that night. Of course everyone was excited by what he had to say. She hadn't expected that Sojiro's wedding meant so much to everyone. If the merger went through it was going to make Doumyouji Corp and their family companies three times larger, but if it didn't it would cost Doumyouji Corp millions of dollars and bankrupt the smaller branches on the tree.

The other speeches were short and to the point, something she very much appreciated because she hadn't eaten any of the appetizers and truthfully she was getting hungry. Dinner was served shortly after the last speaker had finished and in true chef style, she critiqued every bite, which Tsukasa found entertaining.

When dinner was over some took to the dance floor while others struck up new exciting conversation, Tsukushi bee-lined for Augustus, who sat pushing his food around calculating the polite space of time between what would be considered escape and eating and running, however as he notice Tsukushi coming his direction he earnestly looked forward to continuing, what he felt was, the only intelligent conversation he'd had all night.

Tsukasa had to tend to his guests, but every once in a while found his gaze trailing off to find his "date." He wanted to shrug off the people around him, go over to her, and pull her away from Augustus; even if it was he who introduced them, but the introduction hadn't been so they could spend the entire night together. _Spend the night together?_ The thought struck a nerve in him he'd felt few times before. Fueled by … jealousy maybe, he excused himself from his current entourage and made his way to her side.

"Parmesan. As in cheese?" Both Augustus and Tsukushi looked up when Tsukasa interrupted the conversation.

"Yeah." She beamed brightly. "It's one of the most versatile cheeses around. Mr. Costa was just telling me a few ways to spice up my Italian dishes."

"I told you, please call me Augustus."

"I told you, I can't. That'd be like calling him Tsukasa." Since it was such an off the cuff comment that it didn't register with her brain what she had said, but it registered in his. A deep blush painted Tsukasa's cheeks, not from embarrassment, but joy. Even though the comment wasn't aimed toward him, thoughts of her saying those words in intimate situations came to mind leaving him a bit spaced out.

"Did you need something Doumyouji-sama?"

Again the dreaded formality robbed him of any happiness he dreamt of. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to dance."

"With you?"

As innocent as the question was, it still annoyed him that she would ask and the thin vein throbbing on his forehead did very little to hide his feelings. "If you don't want to."

"No, of course I do." She excused herself from the conversation and followed Tsukasa. The music was soft and inviting as they took to the floor. He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and held her hand in the other. She felt like pure magic in his arms. In hindsight, perhaps it hadn't been the wisest idea to ask her to dance, because now he didn't want to let her go.

Tsukushi, on the other hand, felt awkward. She was looking at her feet, trying to count her steps, deathly afraid of stepping on his feet. It wasn't as if she'd never danced before, She had been invited to a wedding in Paris where she and Rui had danced to a few songs, but that was different. If she stepped on Rui's feet, who cared? They'd laugh it off and keep dancing; but here in front of all of these people, she didn't want to make a fool of herself.

The song was coming to an end and Tsukasa's heart was draining. Throughout the dance she hadn't looked at him once. She hadn't smiled or even remotely feigned interest in him. "Is something wrong?"

Her head popped up and she quizzically looked at him blushing lightly. "No. Nothing."

"Would you like to stop?" He had to know because if she hadn't wanted to dance, then why hadn't she just said so.

"It's not that." She looked away. Now she felt foolish. He had to have noticed she was counting her steps.

"Then what is it?" He whispered pulling her closer.

They kept dancing, even though at this proximity it was nearly impossible for her to watch where she was going. She was bound to… 'Crap.' She looked up at his face expecting a wince or glare or any change in expression for that matter, but all he did was smile down at her.

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

"I didn't want to step on your feet." She shyly replied.

"And now that you have, was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

"No." She blushed again with a little giggle.

"See, why is it so hard for you to have fun?" He thought about the questioned and then corrected himself before she answered. "I mean, why is it so hard for you to have fun with me?"

The second question caught her off guard. "I …I really don't know." She stuttered out. "I guess since you're my boss, I'm a little on edge about you."

"Sojiro's your boss too and you're not half as uptight with him as you are with me."

"It's different."

"Why?"

"It's stupid." To his surprise she tipped toed to get closer to his ear and instinctively he bent over to hear her secret. "I've always been scared of you."

"What?" He laughed, not really at her, but at the absurdity of the comment, but she pouted at him anyway. "Gomen, gomen." He released her from her grip for mere seconds to calm her. "Am I still scary?"

"Sometimes." She was embarrassed now. She just wanted to go back to her room and hide underneath the bed. "Like when you were yelling at Sojiro the day I came back, all those feelings came flooding back."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'll try not to yell around you."

"Why do you care how I feel about you anyway?"

"Because I …" He paused briefly before throwing in, "I don't want you to be scared of me." He smiled and pulled her closer again, but in the back of his mind he was screaming at himself. 'You almost told her you love her. Are you stupid? She'd think your crazy, not that you aren't.'

"Doumyouji-sama?" He looked down at her. "After tonight I don't think I could ever be afraid of you anymore."

* * *

It was 5:30 am when the little alarm on her nightstand went off. Stretching away the sleep she jumped out of bed and into the shower, to start her day. 

She stood at the head of the stairs recalling the night before like a dream. Feeling a bit playful this morning she waved like a beauty queen descending toward her loyal fans below her. She blew fake kisses at the imaginary crowd below her.

"Excuse me."

Tsukushi screamed as a tiny voice came from behind her. The young maid from the night before stood a few steps behind her on the staircase. She had her arms full of linen and found it quite hard to get past posing young chef.

"I'm so sorry." Tsukushi almost melted away from sheer embarrassment as she ran down the rest of the stairs, not stopping until she had reached the kitchen. "Oh, just shoot me." She sighed pressing herself against the kitchen door.

"Why?"

Again she screamed, this time the voice coming from the pantry beside her. She looked up to see a confused look painted over Tsukasa's face.

"What are you screaming for?"

"I didn't expect anyone to be in here."

"Obviously." He walked over to the counter a bagel in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "Come here, I have something to show you."

'Show me?' But without a word she was by his side looking at the mess of newspapers sprawled on the kitchen counter. "Wait?" Something else caught her attention briefly. "What are you doing up already?"

Tsukasa laughed at her before ignoring the question and pointing to one of the pictures in the paper.

This time, following his finger she realized what he was showing her; in the right hand corner of the newspaper, in black and white, was a picture of her from the night before. "That's me."

"Yeah." He turned over a few more periodicals and started to laugh. "So are these and this one and this one. Oh and here in this little picture on the society page is a picture of me and you." He was amused by her expression of amazement. "You are all they're talking about from last night. Senator McMahon was there with his mistress, but he didn't even get an honorable mention." He placed his hand on her head. "I told you, you looked beautiful last night."

* * *

Sojiro sat on the couch listening to his own bridezilla go on and on about the bride's maid's gifts and all he could think, was that he wished he'd gone drinking with Akira instead of coming home. 

"Are you listening to me?" She whined irritatingly.

"Yes, want to give pearls, but who really wears pearls?" He recited without actually having heard a word she was talking about.

"If I'm boring you, just say so." He knew this ploy. He'd used it a lot as a playboy. It was a trap, not one he'd be stupid enough to fall for. It's like in tennis when you lob the ball at the net to make your opponent run for it. Ha! Thirty-love.

"Of course you're not boring me; I'm just not sure I'm the best person to discuss this with. I'd never wear pearls." Ha! Game point. SERVE!

"Maybe you're right." Ha! Game Sojiro. "Anyway, where's you're laptop, I want to check my e-mail."

"Can't you do that at work?" He asked pointing to the thin silver notebook on the scarcely used bookshelf.

"I'm too busy at work." She carried the computer as it booted up over to the bedroom. Sojiro had just let out a sigh, thanking God for the moment of peace when Yuuki's shriek alerted him to her.

"What happened?"

"You're brother. He's on Yahoo's front page. Him and a really pretty girl." She stopped talking long enough to read the captions under the picture. Once the report was in Sojiro had immediately lost interest until his memory had kicked in. Tsukasa's in New York…with Makino. He ran back into the room and straight to the screen that had a picture of a man wrestling a gorilla.

"Where's Tsukasa's picture?"

"A few pages back, the article doesn't say much about who the girl is, only that she was his date to last night's Shareholder's Ball."

Ignoring her babble he scanned back for the page, and there in vibrant color glowed his Tsukushi being held too tightly by his coldhearted brother. "You bastard, what are you up to?"

* * *

_AN: So there it is. Please RxR let me know if you like where I'm going with it. The next chapter I'll let you in on the titleat least: The Call _


	12. The Call

_A/N: Happy Holidays ya'll. I want to thank everyone for the great reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter_.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Call**

* * *

The business meeting dragged on relentlessly. One of the board members had a real stick up his ass about a micro-merger that wasn't even due to be completed until the New Year, but he felt that his warnings were going unheard. 

"Yamamoto, TRS isn't a direct branch of our company. If they go under from bad business dealings our contracts with them end our business relationship instantly, long before they file for bankruptcy. Also, they're a miniature company. At this point in their lifespan, all we need from them is good exposure and positive public relations. Right now, we're like a big brother to this little company." The younger business man began to pack his things, signaling the end of the meeting.

"Yes, but Mr. …" Yamamoto was cut short when his, much younger and in his eyes less experienced, boss raised his hand to silence him.

"The micro-merger won't happen for a few months yet. If you can build a report as to why their merger to Doumyouji Corp would be such a devastating blow to us, when we too have D. Corp connections. I'll give it a read. Until then the matter is closed and this meeting is adjourned."

That said he collected his briefcase and rushed out the door before anyone could run after him with yet another retarded proposal. He reached into his pocket and flipped open his cell phone. He looked quizzically at the screen; he'd missed a text message from a number he didn't recognize.

'I thought this would brighten your day.' He scrolled down to the attachment to find a picture of Tsukushi dancing quite intimately with the Doumyouji heir. Despite the feelings raging within him he smiled at her smiling face, but immediately returned to his previous scowl.

"Asai-san, have you already mailed in the RSVP for the Doumyouji fundraiser Thursday?" He could hear her rummaging through her desk. "Good. Mail it out overnight delivery. I've decided to go after all. Don't forget to book me a flight."

His assistant busied with all the details as he slowly returned to the rest of his day. Now at least he had Wednesday to look forward to.

He flipped open his cell phone again and sent a reply. 'A closed chapter in my life, but I appreciate the thought.' He took a deep breath and cleared the screen, replacing it with a simple 'thank you.'

* * *

Tsukushi scanned over the pile of newspaper articles. "I can't believe that all these people thought I was important enough to write a story about. They don't even know my name." 

"It won't take them long. Believe me, journalists are like scavengers, they'll do anything to be the first ones with the scoop." Tsukasa reported over his coffee cup. "But don't worry about it. I have some of my best PR reps on it. The story will be squashed by noon. So, I hope you enjoyed your fifteen minutes of fame."

"I'm just excited I have a picture of me in that dress to show Tama." Her hands flew to her mouth as the realization hit her. "Oh, do you mind if I call her and tell her what's going on, I think she'll get a kick out of it all."

Tsukasa smiled sweetly at the enthusiasm in her voice, just like the little kid he remembered. "Yeah, call her, but get ready too. We have a busy day waiting for us."

"Busy?" Tsukushi looked confused at the thought. 'Tsukasa sure has a lot planned for his time in New York.' She thought.

"I have the morning free, so we're gonna take in a few of the sights. It's been a long time since you've been to New York right?"

"I don't think I've ever been here before." She shook her head as she collected her articles.

"It might be so long that you don't remember. It hadn't been on good terms after all." He got up from the stool he'd been perched on and removed a single picture off of the countertop on the far end. "It was just after your mother died. Okasan had wanted to help you get over it, because you always seemed sad, but you never cried. Not once."

"Gomen, I don't remember." Her head dipped low for a minute as she tried to recall what he was talking about. She held the picture frame in her hands delicately bringing her finger over the two smiling faces beside her melancholy one.

"We were just kids, but Sojiro demanded we go ice skating in Central Park. So our babysitter took us and told me I was in charge of watching you. I remember I held your hand the whole day." He paused as he remembered, chuckling, but suddenly growing very serious. "I asked Sojiro to watch you, just so I could get you some hot chocolate, but when I came back he was holding hands with another little girl and you were gone."

Tsukushi laughed at the thought of Sojiro already being so flirtatious, he was only about six when her mother died. "It wasn't funny." Tsukasa brought her back. "I was so nervous. I had them close down the rink until we found you. I remember feeling so mad because here I was having a coronary and there you were without your skates, sitting on a bench crying because you'd gotten lost."

"That I remember." She said lifting her tear filled cheeks so he could see. "I remember you yelling at me." She chuckled lightly. "But that's not why I was crying. I do remember holding Sojiro's hand until I saw a woman who looked like Okasan. I tried to skate to her, but I fell so many times she was getting farther and farther away from me so I took off my skates and ran after her, but when I reached her, of course she wasn't Okasan. That's why I was crying, because at that very moment I knew I didn't have a mother anymore."

He didn't know if it was instinct or affection, not that he really cared, but he found his arms wrapping around her. What really surprised him was that she didn't shy away. He'd expected her to tense up, or laugh at his proximity, but she didn't. Maybe she needed the support as much as he needed to give it to her. "Gomen, Tsukushi."

She tried to say something, but it was replaced with a very loud hiccup, which brought laughter back to the room. "You don't have to be sorry, Doumyouji-sama." She gently pushed at his chest. "I'm a big girl now. I know Okasan's always watching me. I'm never really alone." She smiled reassuringly before adding. "And besides I have Tama-sempai. She's the best '_mom_' I could ask for."

She turned to head out the kitchen when he reached out for her arm. "Let's make some happier memories this time around." He tried to sound upbeat, even though his chest knotted with grief and guilt.

Tsukushi nodded enthusiastically. "I look forward to it." With that she ran out of the kitchen toward the stairs that were congested with maids going from one duty to the other. It took her a few minutes to reach her room, but it took her longer to remember Tama's number. She was just about to dial, but there wasn't a dial tone.

"Moshimoshi." She slapped her forehead. "_Sorry. Thank you for calling the Doumyouji residence, how can I help you?_"

"Makino? The voice on the other end answered.

"Who may I say is asking?" She remembered Tsukasa saying that reporters where vicious, what if they had already found out her name, and only wanted to confirm it.

"You leave for a few days and you forget me already?" The voice started playfully. "I'm hurt."

"Sojiro?"

* * *

Tsukasa laughed to himself as he circled attractions that he thought Tsukushi would like from the guide he'd bought from the newsstand when he'd bought his newspapers. He almost fell out of his seat when he saw the list of current Broadway plays. 'I should have thought of that.' He berated. 

He was just about to call his personal assistant when he heard Tsukushi's voice on the other line. 'She said she was using the phone.' He shook his head at his lack of common sense. He started to hang up, when he heard the male voice on the other end.

"So are you having fun?" He heard the familiar voice ask.

"Yes. Oh, a bunch of newspapers took my picture last night. I was all over the society page. There was even one of me with Tsukasa-sama."

"I know. You were on Yahoo News too." He reported, and you could hear the whoosh of air escape her lungs. "You looked really happy…" He paused as if reflecting on how to continue. "I hope you're not falling in love with him."

Tsukasa could imagine the blush on Tsukushi's face, because it had to match the anger he felt inside.

"Sojiro, I'm not going to fall in love with anyone." Tsukasa could here the tremble in her voice and the finality it represented broke his heart.

"I know." The smug sound of his little brother's voice made him want to kill the arrogant bastard. "Tsukushi... I'm not questioning you. I question Tsukasa. I don't know what he's up too, but he's up to something. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Tsukasa-sama isn't out to hurt anyone." She defended.

"You can believe what you want to. I just… I care for you Tsukushi. I miss you."

Tsukasa couldn't listen anymore. He practically chucked the cordless phone against the wall, smashing it into several pieces. "Where the …? He's getting married in a few days… He's one to talk about hurting someone. I'm not the one that just wants a quickie before I tie the knot." His anger won out and his fist met, quite unhappily, with the inside of the kitchen wall.

* * *

Tsukushi finished her phone calls and ran over to the closet. She hadn't really packed for a casual stroll through New York, so she was surprised to find a pair of jeans hanging beside a cute light blue blouse and sneakers to match. 

When she was dressed she ran down the stairs to find her tour guide. She searched the first floor before stopping a maid and asking where he'd gone.

"Doumyouji-sama was**very **upset earlier. I think he's in his quarters, but I don't think you want to bother him. He seemed very unsettled."

Tsukushi ignored the warning and ran up to his door. She knocked a few times before trying the knob. "Doumyouji-sama?" She called. Slowly she crept into his personal space, down the shallow hallway into the wolf's den. She had promised him that she wouldn't be scared of him anymore, so she had to ignore the knot in her stomach that told her he was going to scream his head off, because it didn't matter if he yelled at her. She could yell back, right?

She stopped and closed her eyes. Why was she trying so hard? If he'd changed his mind, it was his choice right? But a fire began to burn within her. If he'd planned on canceling his offer to take her site seeing, why hadn't he told her? Now that she was all excited about going, she wasn't going to let him back out.

"Doumyouji-sama?" Her voice betrayed her expression. In her heart she was as fearless as a lion, but the words leaked out of her mouth like a kitten's purr.

It wasn't until she reached inner sanctum of his quarters that she could hear him behind one of the doors. She took a few steps back when she realized that he had to have been screaming at the top of his lungs for her to be able to hear him through the solid oak doors.

Cautiously, she crept ever closer to the sound of his voice. Curiosity winning the best of her she placed her ear on the door to try and make-out the muffled yells, but even then they didn't sound like coherent sentences.

The more she thought about the situation, the more she realized she was over acting. He wasn't her friend. He defiantly wasn't her boyfriend, so if he told her that they would make better memories this time, he didn't necessarily mean at this moment. Why was she getting so angry? Ultimately, it boiled down to one thing… she was getting too familiar with Tsukasa-sama. Just like Sojiro had said. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was letting herself fall for a few smiles and some nice words.

Ignoring the voice in the back of her head that told her to stay and wait for him; ignoring the feeling that she was over exaggerating her own feelings because of what Sojiro had said. She took a few unwanted steps away from his room, inwardly hoping that he would pull the door open and yell at her for being there, but the tears that pooled at the sides of her eyes didn't stop her from walking out his door.

* * *

Tsukasa stood pacing the spacious four walls like a bear in its cage. He'd vented all he could and now was his turn to listen to some sound advice. 

"Kasa, I'm going to ask you one question, because it's something that I need to know. Are you in love with Tsukushi?" The female voice spoke ever so calmly on the other line.

"Of course I love her. I've loved her since I was… It doesn't matter; she's the only woman I've ever loved."

"So then why does it matter what Jiro told her?"

"Because she doesn't love me. She's been in love with Sojiro since she was a kid, and now this dream of hers is paying her attention. I'm just as rich, smarter and more mature than him. I'll never hurt her and I'll always be there for her, unlike him, but she'd still pick him over me, because to her I'm just her boss, he's everything she's ever wanted."

"Kasa, I don't know if you suffer from an inferiority complex or a superiority complex."

"Shut up, Tsubaki. I called you because you've always been there for me. You're my best friend and I love you like a sister, but if all you can do is make fun of me then I'd have been better off calling Akira; at least he has a psych degree."

"I'm not making fun of you. All I'm saying is talk to her. You've always been a straight forward guy. You take mergers head on. You tell companies that you'll be the one shutting them down before they even receive a formal request. You are a corporate giant, but an emotional midget."

Tsukasa felt very uncomfortable accepting her advice. Tsubaki had never been wrong before, but he didn't want to be her first time for everything. "I'll think about it," was all he could say before he said his goodbyes and ended the call. But the conversation still irked him, because he was no closer to finding a solution than he was when it started.

He looked at his watched and his heart fell in his chest. He'd been on the phone for over an hour. Tsukushi had had to be waiting for him by now. He ran out of his quarters and into the hall over to her room. He opened the door and found it empty.

He hit the stairs, skipping steps, on his journey to apologize for making her wait, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He asked several maids before one of them told him that she had seen the young miss looking quite upset and leaving the house.

Tsukasa took to the streets, worry filling his very soul. Sure, Tsukushi wasn't a kid anymore, but she was on foot in a city she didn't know and it was always from expensive neighborhoods like this that people were kidnapped. He circled the block a few times, every once and again asking the people on the street if they'd seen anyone walking around.

* * *

He had already searched for two hours with no success, calling the house every few minutes to see if she'd come home, but still no sign of her. He'd had enough, his chest was tight and his stomach in knots. Finally at his end of his rope he called the police, only to have them say that they couldn't help him. Didn't they know who he was? Tired, embittered, and anxious he returned home hoping that she had come to her senses, and was waiting for him there, but no such luck. 

Tsukasa couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't be in that house not knowing where she was, not knowing if she was safe. He parked his car and took to the garden, wishing that the flowers could ease this torture. He'd walked through this garden millions of times, but never once had it been so therapeutic. He stood on the modest foot bridge over looking the small creek running through the garden staring down into the water, "Tsukushi where are you?" If he wasn't so mad, he could probably cry from sheer frustration.

That's when something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. On a short granite bench, semi-surrounded by bushes of hydrangea, lay a sleeping Tsukushi. His first instinct was to run to her, yell at her and probably shake her for making him worry so much, but he was relieved that she was safe. He calmly walked over.

"Tsukushi." He gentle rocked her shoulder. He could see the streaks of tears that had stained her face. How could he have been so stupid? How was he going to help her make better memories of New York if every time she visited he made her cry?

* * *

_A/N: There you go. I hope you liked it as much as I did. If you did, let me know. Thanks._

_BTW: Thanks az09 sometimes my version of Makino is just as bad at Japanese as Tsukasa. _


	13. The Outing

_A/N: I hope that everyone had a happy and healthy New Year. If 2007 sucked make 2008 great_.

* * *

Disclaimer: I've forgotten to put this on like 10 chapters so here it goes... I don't own HYD or any of its characters. I don't own Sabrina or any other movies that people say this resembles.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Outing**

* * *

New York is a metropolis of sights and wonders, with treasures around every corner. From the historic buildings of Lower East Side Manhattan's Henry Street Settlement area to the upscale art districts of the Upper West Side; New York has more history and class than most major cities. However, the glitz and glamour of 5th Avenue or the lively and animated commotion of 42nd Street and Times Square might not be for everyone, especially an angry Makino. 

Tsukasa went on as planned, and even though Tsukushi had been hesitant at first, she agreed to try as best she could and make better memories this time around. Yet, so far there was no happy memory in the making.

Maybe it was the dark cloud that hung over her head, or it could be the one over his, but together they were having a horrible time. Each minute becoming more maddening than the last, that was until they reached 49th street.

Now there wasn't a lot that Tsukushi knew about New York; actually she only knew what she had seen in movies or on TV, but she knew two things: Rockefeller Center was supposed to have a big tree and a bunch of ice skaters, but before her there was no ice and definitely no tree.

"Are you sure this is Rockefeller Center?" She asked incredulously, which made Tsukasa roll his eyes instead of yell.

"Yes." He answered through gritted teeth. She'd been like this the whole day. Unhappy with every place they went, acting as if every store were a bother and every site a bore. He had frankly had enough. Rockefeller Center was his personal favorite of the places he had set out for her and she was going to enjoy it if he had to buy an 80 foot tree and have it decorated just for her. "Come on." He started to show some life as he pulled her toward the entrance.

"But there's no ice. How are we supposed to ice skate?"

"Baka." He stopped and flicked her on the forehead. "It's summer, of course there's no ice." Again, pulling harder now, he pulled her into the building, pushed her into one of the seats and told her to wait for him.

Minutes later he was awarded with the sound he had been waiting all day to hear, laughter. Tsukushi was anything but coordinated and that spelled trouble and fun on a pair of roller skates; each near fall invoking a new wave of giggles until she was practically hanging onto Tsukasa's strong arms for dear life, not that he minded.

The little black rain clouds finally gone, they were open for some real fun. Their next stop, every child's dream store, FAO Schwarz. From the gigantic teddy bear outside, to the live toy solder wandering around, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was definitely Tsukushi's first time in such a gargantuan store, let alone such a massive toy store.

There was every toy and game imaginable. There was even a section of the store where you could make your own pretty doll or hideous monster. Each isle was full of so much life and every kid walking around sported a huge smile. Even Tsukushi was caught in the spell and she considered herself a grown woman, but every toy on the shelves incited a lost memory of either something she had or something she wanted as a kid, but either way it felt magical being there.

Tsukasa had wanted to buy everything she stopped to admire, but she talked him out of everything except a plush monster, that he insisted she had to make before she left. So she chose a navy blue pit-bull shaped dog, because she still wanted him to be cute. She had them sow curly locks under a hardhat, because she said that her monster had a hard head. Then she finished him off with green polka dots, because she said her monster thinks he's made of money and a tuxedo t-shirt over black khakis.

Even though he knew she was making fun of him with every addition all he could do was laugh, because when it came down to it, she'd always have something to remember him by.

The rest of the day had been too short. They stopped for food, ran down 5th Avenue fighting with silly string she hadn't seen him buy, enjoyed a carriage ride through Central Park, and finished off with a World Yacht Cruise down the Hudson River surrounded by the vibrant lights of the city skyline and climaxing at the view of New York's most treasured landmark the beautiful Lady Liberty.

It was as beautiful as she had imagined. Never could she have had such a wonderful time with anyone else, even Rui. She stood on the bow holding her arms, not against the gentle evening breeze, but against her own emotions. Here she was, happier than she'd been in a long time, and there he was, the one that had pulled this day together from such a rocky start.

"Arigatou, Tsukasa-sama."

While Tsukushi stood fighting her own demons, Tsukasa stood there wondering what the right amount of time, if any was, to let her bask in the ambiance of the moment before he tried to kiss her, and then there was the appropriateness of a kiss at all. Would she hate him if he did try to kiss her, it wasn't as if he'd try to push himself onto her? Not unless she wanted him too.

"Today has really meant so much to me."

Then there was the possibility that she'd get grossed out and want to go back home, after all she'd told Sojiro that she wasn't falling in love with him, but she could have been saying that to throw Sojiro off guard. It wasn't his business to ask that question any…

All the thoughts in his head stopped in one full sweep. She was on her tip toes, one hand on him the other on the rail practically ready to fall over, with her lips pressed tightly onto his cheek.

"Honto ni arigatou." Her breath tickled his ear as she whispered softly.

* * *

Tsukushi didn't remember falling asleep, but she had to have because she awoke in her bed back at the mansion. She looked around her room for any signs of what time it was, but the alarm clock was unplugged and on the floor. 

'How did that happen?' She wondered.

* * *

Tsukasa was standing at the window looking out at the busy street below. It was amazing how he could live on two very different sides of the world and still have the same view from both offices. From his perch the people scurrying below could have been Japanese for all he knew, ants look the same no matter where you are. 

His thoughts, however, meandered away from the window to the wonderful time he'd had the night before. After the cruise it didn't take long for Tsukushi to fall asleep in the limo on the way back home. She'd been so tired she even leaned against his shoulder. Her touch, as gentle as it was, reminded him of how much he loved her.

Tsubaki was right, as she often was. He had to forget about what his idiot brother had said and find his own happiness. There would be, after all, only a few days until Yuuki and Sojiro's wedding and he had to prove to Tsukushi that he, not Sojiro, was the best for her. Not for the merger's sake, but for his.

* * *

Tsukushi found another outfit waiting for her when she got out of the shower. This time it was a pink polo and khaki colored shorts. Her light blue sneakers had been replaced with solid white canvas shoes. So she dressed and ran out of her room to find that she'd been trapped in the early morning traffic of maids bustling around. By the time she made it to the kitchen it was empty with the exception of a lonely note on the counter. 

_Good Morning,_

_I hope you slept in. I unplugged your alarm clock because I didn't want you running around looking for me this morning. Unfortunately, I had to run into work today and I'll most likely be home late, so keep yourself occupied._

_If you need anything the maids will be more than happy to help you. If you leave the house I had the chauffeur stick around to take you anywhere you want to go._

_If you need me, my cell phone and office numbers are by the phone in the hall. If I'm not in leave a message with my assistant and I'll give you a call back._

_Have a great day._

_Tsukasa_

The letter filled her with a slight disappointment. She'd hoped to see Tsukasa this morning, even if it was briefly. She'd grown accustomed to being with him now and felt a little lonely without him. Yet, as soon as the feeling of loneliness ebbed a mysterious feeling replaced it filling her just as suddenly. A feeling she'd seldom felt since childhood. **Boredom**. It swept through her and forced her onto the stool beside her.

'What am I going do now? I could go see Tsukasa.' But that thought was quickly dismissed. 'He's probably too busy to have me bothering him. So, what am I going to do?'

When she was old enough to be put to work she always had a chore to do. When she was in school there were assignments and chores and in Paris there was school, work, Shizuka or Rui. Very few times did she not have anything to do, so she did the only she could think of, on such short notice. She went to her room and called Tama.

* * *

It had been years since she'd last stepped foot on a Doumyouji property. The last time she'd made an appearance she'd been forcibly removed by security at her father's request. Yet, she drove up the driveway as if she owned the place. 

There weren't many things that could sway her, especially her emotions. She was a self made success and didn't need to hide behind her family name. She was tall, beautiful and a force to be reckoned with. That's why she was, for the most part, the only person who could keep Tsukasa in line, or sane at least.

Why did she always feel as if she had to get involved in her half-brother's problems? He was a man after all, only a few years younger than her, but he could be such an idiot. This time was no different. He'd had the conversation with her a million times about being in love with Tsukushi and not being able to tell her. She wanted to do something. All night she'd thought long and hard about what to do, but nothing came to mind. Then it occurred to her that the reason Tsukasa was dragging his feet so badly and was so afraid of Tsukushi's rejection, was because he was hiding from the truth. If he could let the past, and his own guilt, go then he could let himself love her and let himself be loved in return.

So she devised a plan. If Tsukasa couldn't let go of the truth, she'd release it for him.

* * *

Tsukushi didn't know what all the clamoring was about, but she could hear the maids getting excited about something. By the time she reached the top of the staircase the maids had already surrounded the guest. It was almost like watching a movie star get attacked by a wave of fanatical teenagers. 

It wasn't until the young woman removed her sunglasses and yelled up, "Hey, Tsukushi-chan," that she remembered who the guest was.

"Tsubaki-neesan!" She almost shrieked as she ran down the stairs, through the now parting masses, and into the open arms waiting for her.

"It's been too long." They said in unison, inciting a wave of laughter.

"What brings you to New York? Does Tsukasa-sama know you're here? You don't think you'll be…?" Tsukushi blurted out in one breath, but Tsubaki stopped her quickly.

"I live in New York now. Ever since Otousan and I parted ways the only Doumyouji I keep in contact with is Tsukasa. But no he doesn't know I came to see you."

"Not to make you mad, but Doumyouji-sama only kicked you out because you punched him."

"Of course I knocked the shit out of him. He had the nerve to talk about my mother as if she were dirt and a huge mistake, all because his _wife_ didn't like me." She crossed her arms angrily. "And besides, in the end I hope he lay on his death bed wishing his daughter was there, because his _wife_ wasn't."

Tsukushi tried to silently calm the ticking time bomb before her.

"But that's not why I'm here." Tsubaki startled Tsukushi with her quick change in attitude. "I came because I heard you were in town and I wanted to take you out to lunch."

"That's awesome. Let me go get changed."

"No, you're fine just like that." Tsubaki dragged her old friend out the door and into the silver Mercedes parked outside. "Has Tsukasa taken you to The Rainbow Room?"

"I don't think so."

"Great." Was all Tsubaki said as she sped off down the driveway.

* * *

Tsukasa sighed as he exited the elevator onto his floor. For the last two hours he'd been the mediator in a pointless grudge match that ended with neither party achieving their original goal, and he still had another meeting over lunch with the New York board of directors and after that a two o'clock conference with the section chiefs of the Boston branch. 

He walked into his office and his secretary scurried over to his side rambling on about his schedule. "Any messages?" He interrupted, hoping that Tsukushi had called.

"Two from a gentleman named Yamamoto-san, but he wouldn't say who he worked for or why he was calling, only that he wanted you to call him back." She paused and flipped through her message pad. "Oh, and one from your mother, she said she wanted to know of your progress with your current project; she said you'd know what she was talking about."

"Thank you." He was already seated when he asked her to leave him. He started to dial the house, but he hung up the phone.

What would he say to her? It'd be stupid to ask her if she was having fun, because if she was still in the house to take the call then she couldn't be doing much. He could ask her to come down to his office, but what would she do there that she couldn't do at the house. He did want to see her though; maybe she wanted to see him too. Either way, it was stupid to plan out a conversation, so he started dialing again and after a few rings one of the maids answered giving him the news that had the potential to let his little mind explode with negative scenarios; Tsukushi and Tsubaki went to lunch.

Ugh, his stomach churned in his abdomen. Tsubaki was unpredictable to say the least. If she'd enlisted herself into this battle then he knew one thing – getting together with Tsukushi was now out of his hands.

* * *

Both ladies sat sipping their coffee, enjoying a brief moment of silence. They had spent the entire meal chatting about the past few years, catching up with everything they'd missed. 

"Do you remember the time I came and kidnapped you?"

"How could I forget? It was just after my mother died. You abducted me from my bedroom. When we got home Tama was furious."

"So was Kaede. I thought she'd pop a vein she was so mad."

"You know, you've always been more like a sister to me than a Doumyouji."

"I know. You've always been more of a sibling to me than either Tsukasa or Sojiro. I mean, I have a great relationship with Tsukasa now, but before he was just Kaede's puppet. It took a long time to be able to see him as friend. Even now he doesn't really feel like a brother." Tsubaki inspected her coffee quietly searching for the right words.

"Tsukushi, when your mother died it was as if my mother had died all over again. I guess that's why I clung to you, because I didn't want you to hurt the way I did when my mother died. You're mother loved us kids as if we were her own."

"I hate to say this, but I don't really remember her that well. Sure I have pictures, but it's almost as if my mother were a faceless phantom. Everyone's memories of her are all I have left."

Silence fell over the table once more, but this time it was a sad mourning calm instead of the enchanting quiet they'd shared moments ago.

"Tsukushi, would you mind if I told you a story?"

"No, please I love your stories."

"Well, this is the story of a little boy who had everything the world had to offer handed to him from birth, but like most things given and not earned he failed to appreciate any of it. He had everything he'd ever desired and yet it still wasn't good enough. He could bend a man's will with a simple glance, yet acted as if he cared for no one but himself.

"However, that wasn't true. No matter how he tried he couldn't hide it, not for long. Especially when he finally received a gift that meant more to him than everything he already had. It was a simple gift, a poorly crafted, horrifically colored scarf with his initials on both ends."

Tsubaki stopped when Tsukushi broke into laughter. "I remember that scarf. Okaasan wanted to help me, but I kept telling her I could do it alone. But when I finished all I could do was cry because I was so heart broken that it turned out horrible. You know, Okaasan told me that Tsukasa-sama would like it just because I made it, but do you know what he said when he opened it? He said it was ugly and that he was going to throw it away. That was the last time I gave him a gift."

"Did you know that he did love that scarf? He wore it everywhere. He was so proud of it. He could have had any designer craft a million scarves for him, but he wore yours above all else. That's what made it a target.

"One day Tsukasa was waiting for his chauffeur. He didn't know, but Sojiro had broken his arm and that's what was delaying the driver. Kaede had sent someone else to retrieve him because she didn't want her precious children to ever wait. However, since he'd been waiting for so long he drew some attention. Three older boys approached him and started to pick on him because of the hideous scarf.

"Their teasing broke into a fight where Tsukasa had held his own, but one of the boys had managed to pull the scarf off of his neck and threw it into on coming traffic. Panic filled his chest at the thought of his precious gift being destroyed. Without looking he ran into the street and barely felt the arms wrap around him before he hit the floor. The impact from the car was shielded by his savior."

"By my mother." She could say nothing else. For the last fourteen years no one had ever explained how her mother died.

Tsubaki stood from her chair and held her friend tightly. "I thought you needed to know. You are a wonderful young woman, with a bright and prosperous future ahead of you. Your mother couldn't help but be as proud of you as I am."

Tsukushi looked up at her. "I know deep in my heart that she saved him because he loved you as much as she did." Tsubaki pet the back of Tsukushi's head lovingly.

"I'd like to go back now." Was all Tsukushi had in her to say.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, Yay! The wedding's just around the corner. And since this story has lasted over a few months I wanted to attach a little time line of everything that's happened so far. Thursday: Tsukushi returned to Japan. Friday: the quiche debacle, the tickling situation with Sojiro and the Dinner that cemented Shizuka as a jerk and Rui as a friend. Saturday: Tsukushi and Tsukasa go to New York. Sunday: the shareholder's ball. Monday: angry sightseeing with Tsukasa ... and today's installment- Tuesday: Tsubaki and Tsukushi's lunch. With only a few days until the charity event, on Thursday, and the wedding on Saturday. Let's see how it all sums up._


	14. It Hurts

_A/N: I want to apologize for not posting forever. I've kinda been battling how I feel about Tsukushi's mother dying and how she's going to deal with it, because everything I was coming up with was overly melodramatic. I hope you like what I came up with._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or any of its characters._**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 14 - It Hurts **

* * *

Tsukasa came to the door when he heard Tsubaki's Mercedes screech to a halt at the end of the driveway. He smiled brightly as Tsukushi came storming through the door, but quickly recovered when she ran past him and up the stairs. With his long legs he scaled the stairs after her two steps at a time.

"Tsukushi, what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone." She screamed pulling herself away, not looking him in the eye.

"Tell me what happened. What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!" Tsukushi wasn't thinking about the consequences when she did it, she just pushed him as hard as she could to release his grip on her.

Tsukasa fell back, but let go of her arm to catch himself on the railing. He didn't recover fast enough, especially since his heartbeat took a minute to stabilize, all he could do was watch her run up the rest of the way. He flinched at the sound of the slamming door.

"Just leave her alone." Tsubaki called up to him.

Forgetting Tsukushi's current problem he made his way down the stairs to his new target. "What the hell happened to her?"

"Nothing." Tsubaki looked bored as she looked around. "Where's the staff? No one came to greet me this time."

"I gave them the afternoon off." Tsukasa shook off change in subject. "Stop doing that! What did you say to Tsukushi?"

"Aren't you going to offer me some tea or something?" Tsubaki started walking away from the fuming young man. "I thought with a mother as socially superficial as yours you'd have learned a few manners by now."

"TSUBAKI! Stop acting like you don't hear me. Tell me what you said to her."

"I told her the truth. I told her what no one else would. I don't know why everyone wants to keep this from her."

"So she hates me." Tsukasa's hands drug angrily through his curls. "I thought you were here to help."

"I'm here to help her, not you. You've been so afraid of getting close to her because of your precious secret. Now she knows all about it and you've got nothing to hide behind." Tsubaki gave up on getting that cup of tea. "Look," she turned to her little brother at the door, "she's not a little kid. Let her work through this on her own. If she hates you there's no way she could have loved you anyway. If she gets over this then there's nothing that could ever come between you two. Either way, it's her decision; it has always been her decision."

* * *

The drapes were pulled leaving the room dark for late-afternoon. The room remained still and lifeless to the naked eye. However, hiding in the far corner, between the bed and the wall sat a curled and crumpled form. She silently sobbed, holding her knees to her chest.

She could hear Tsukasa screaming at Tsubaki downstairs, but she couldn't pull herself out of the corner to defend her friend. She heard the door slam and then the room fell silent, except for the sound of her shallow breathing. A few minutes went by before she heard the sound of light knocking.

"I know you said you just want to be alone, but I…" He paused searching for the words that would fit. There was nothing he could explain. For the better half of his life he'd carried the burden of being the reason why her mother died. What could he say to her to make things better? There was never anything that could make him forget.

"I just need you to know that I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted you to find out that way." It was as if this door between them was draining the life out of him. He leaned his head against it. "Can you please let me in?"

He sighed deeply when there was no response. "If you change your mind I'm in my room."

* * *

The night went on inauspiciously, especially when after four hours Tsukushi still hadn't left her room. Tsukasa sat patiently by her door now. He'd spent some time in his room, the den, his office, the entertainment room where he sat down to channel surf (not really watching anything), until he'd finally settled into his current position.

His stomach called out to him and he remembered that he'd forgone lunch to leave early and greet Tsukushi when she returned. Now he was regretting giving the staff the night off. Making as little noise as he could, he climbed to his feet and ventured down to the kitchen.

He looked through the cabinets and sought out something pre-made that wouldn't make him nauseous, but found nothing. He scanned the refrigerator, hoping that the chef started something before leaving for the night, yet the fridge was bare. He took a seat on the wicker bar stools by the pantry to think this through. He could always go out and bring something home, but what if Tsukushi came out looking for him while he was gone? He could order in, he looked at his watch and it was almost nine.

He rubbed his lurching stomach, delivery was going to have to do for tonight. So he took off to find a take-out menu. There had to be something, anything. At this point he was even willing to get that horrible excuse for Chinese Food that came from those menus; alas he couldn't even find one for pizza.

"Damn it Makino." He cursed vehemently to himself. "I'm hungry." His stomach echoed his complaint and he sighed. What could he do? Unhappily he walked back into the pantry and made himself the only thing he knew how, a toasted bagel and cream cheese with strawberry jelly and coffee.

* * *

A thin ray of light shone through a crack, barely noticeable between the two heavy drapes, but Tsukushi was drawn into the dancing specs of dust caught in the ray's path. She'd been awake for a few hours now, watching the talented flecks move in and out of sight. She'd been awake when one of the maids had knocked on the door to ask if she'd want any breakfast, and when Tsukasa had knocked to ask if she needed anything or if she'd wanted to talk, but truthfully she didn't want to talk to anyone. Even the thought of calling the one person she would normally turn to as her rock in the storm, Tama, left her with little solace.

And one thought kept plaguing her mind, 'for someone who always took the time to be there for everyone else, who could always be trusted to keep a secret or be a shoulder to cry on, she was more often than she'd like to admit, alone when she most needed a friend.'

Yet, the more she thought and battled with the idea, the more pointless it all seemed. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but felt she had to work through her situation somehow. After all, she couldn't hide from this forever.

So reluctantly, Tsukushi rose from her place on the floor and took a long and hot shower. However, unlike the mornings thus far, she didn't find a new outfit hung in her closet; largely due to the fact that she'd had her door locked all night. So, in the absence of new designer garb, she donned the only recreational outfit she'd packed for this trip, a pair of modest length shorts and a Care Bear t-shirt she'd bought in France. She threw on her sneakers and wandered toward Tsukasa's quarters.

The door to his chambers was wide open so she knocked lightly before letting herself in. She reached the end of the shallow hallway when one of the maids ran into her.

"Makino-sama!"

"Please, just call me Tsukushi. Is Tsukasa-sama in?"

"No ma'am. He went into the office earlier." The young maid signaled for her to stay still, and ran past her into the hall. When she returned she had a note in her hands. "He did say that if you came out of your room to give you this."

"Arigatou." She gratefully accepted the envelope and read as she meandered down the stairs toward the kitchen.

_Makino-san,_

_I don't know what I'm supposed to say here. I want you to feel better. I want to do everything I can to make your pain go away, but I don't know what to do. I like to pride myself on being stronger than anyone I know and being a smarter than anyone I'm put up against, but I feel so helpless waiting for you to stop crying._

_I called Tama last night. I know I probably shouldn't have, but she was the only person I could think of that knows you well enough to help me, even though she didn't help at all. She said the same thing Tsubaki did, just leave you alone. I'm not good at leaving things in other people's hands, but this time I guess I don't have a choice. _

_I know you were probably expecting an apology in this letter somewhere, but I'd rather tell you face to face than on some silly piece of paper. If you get this letter before I get back, please come see me, or at least call me. I'd really like to hear from you._

_-Tsukasa_

* * *

_**A****/N: This is a very short chapter, i know, but I didn't know where to cut the 11 page rant that chapter 14 was, so I made it chapter 14 and 15. The next chapter will be up Wednesday. I promise. **_


	15. Lonely, but Never Alone

_A/N: As promised chapter 15. Kinda __reminiscent__ of when this story started: two chapters in one week. Haha. Just a note to a few awesome peeps. **az09: **Study, please. This story will still be here when you pass your tests. But thanks so much for the encouragement you're awesome.** MythNLynx: **I made sure not to chuff anyone in this chapter. Thanks for always reading and reviewing twice. **anime07: **Thanks for opening your account to review this time. Remember that I also accept anonymous reviews, so you can always drop a line that way too. **Insensitive:** Thanks for reviewing. ""If this is the same insensitive..."" I'm looking forward to the next chapter of Being True. _

To everyone else reading, thanks a mega bunch and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Lonely, but Never Alone**

* * *

When she hit the foot of the stairs she headed to the garage, assuming there'd be a driver there, but it was sans car and driver.

"Are you looking for Cadby?" The voice behind her alerted her to the greasy looking American in the corner.

"I was just looking for a ride." She waited expectantly for the older gentleman with the matted mustache to continue, but when he didn't she started again quite annoyed. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's around here somewhere, I guess." He sat back in his chair shining a wrench with a dirty old rag. "I don't really keep up with him, as much as the car." He gestured toward the closed garage door. "It's still parked outside, so I guess he's still here."

Tsukushi sighed and went off to find this missing Cadby? She started in the kitchen and made her way around the side of the house where she supposed the servants' quarters would be, but still no driver. She'd just about given up when she heard giggling coming from behind one of the doors. She pressed her ear to the wood and could scarcely make out the sounds of voices, one of them male. So given that she was looking for a man and there was one on the other side of the door she gave it a tug only to have two very disheveled, nearly naked, people come tumbling out of the closet and onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Tsukushi tried to help them to their feet, but was increasingly dying of embarrassment. She didn't even want a ride anymore, now she just wanted to go back to her room and rot. She tried not to make eye contact with either party, but looked up when she heard hand hit face as the semi-disrobed young lady slapped her would-be suitor.

"Gomen Haruki-chan." The young man, Tsukushi could only assume was Cadby, said in a very thick British accent.

Again the young lady slapped him dead across the face. "My name is Hi-ka-ru, you jerk." She said in perfect English as she started to stormed off. "The third floor maid is Haruki."

"Oww." He rolled his eyes as he gingerly rubbed his face.

"That's what you get for being a playboy." Tsukushi eyed him suspiciously, did he really just call a girl by the wrong name that was so cliché.

"I'm not a playboy. I just like the company of different women. It's not my fault they change around here so quickly." He shrugged and walked away, back toward the house.

Tsukushi had to run to keep up. "Are you Cadby?"

"Depends on who's asking?" He didn't slow down.

"I need a ride into the city. I want to go to Doumyouji-sama's office."

"Oh," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a yellow post-it. "Makino-sama?"

"Yes, but call me Tsukushi."

"Whatever. Makino's easier though." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "So, have you two been dating long?"

"We're not dating." Tsukushi blushed brightly. What kind of foreigner was this guy? British people weren't usually this nosy.

"My mistake, I just assumed with all the pictures of you two… forget about it." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers intent on continuing the rest of the way to the garage silently.

"Not that I care," Cadby had struck her curiosity, "but what do you mean?"

"It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. If a guy looks at a girl as if he can't live without her, and a girl looks at a guy as if he makes her heart melt, it's usually not a stretch to think that they're an item."

"Oh." Now it was Tsukushi's turn to shut up.

"But hey, those aren't real pictures." He tried to wave off his last comment when he saw how serious it made her. "The press always has a way of taking pictures that look like they mean more than they really do."

Despite Cadby's failed attempt at lightening the mood, he seemed comfortable walking in what anyone else would have perceived to be an awkward silence. He looked back every so often to make sure that his passenger was there, but Tsukushi never looked up to meet his gaze. Even in the car, Tsukushi seemed buried in thought as she watched the scenery whiz by her.

"Makino, we're here." Cady called to the nearly comatose traveler in the back.

For the first time in over an hour, Tsukushi looked her chauffeur in the eye. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He smiled sweetly.

She couldn't help but smile back, "No I'm serious. Let's say everyone you know has been keeping a secret from you; a big secret. How do you put that behind you?"

"I guess I'd feel like if **everyone** wanted to keep it from me, there must have been a really good reason, or else why would so many people bother?" He paused before nodding thoughtfully. "Secrets are tricky things, Makino. The people kept out of the loop think it's unfair, but the people burdened with the truth think it's even worse."

"I never thought of it like that." Tsukushi went back to her previous position.

Cadby watched her from the rearview mirror; he started to grow exasperated by her failure to move. "So, are you going upstairs or not?" He waited a few seconds before asking again.

"I think this was a bad idea." Tsukushi threw herself back onto the plush backseat. "Cadby, forget it. Just take me back."

"Oh, no you don't." The meddling chauffeur got out of the car and walked over to her door. "Get out of this car." He pulled her arm gently, but Tsukushi resisted. "You're going upstairs if I have to drag you up there myself."

"Why do you care if I go upstairs or not?" Tsukushi tried her best to kick him off.

"Look Makino, I love women. As a species. I don't like to see them unhappy and even though you don't look like any of the women I usually fancy, I don't want to see you sad either." He reached in one last time and grabbed her shoulder. "So, get out and go get happy."

She couldn't resist anymore. His logic, no matter how flawed, made sense and who was she to fight a progressive change. Tsukasa did make her happy. She couldn't deny that.

So she slowly walked into the building and nervously smiled at the two-tons-of-fun security guard that towered over her, even from his seat.

"ID." He barked in a gruff and unsavory voice.

Tsukushi closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Of course when she started this ridiculous journey she didn't think to bring her passport. "I'm very sorry." She placed her hands on her pockets and shrugged noticeably. "I forgot my ID."

The ill-tempered guard stood, only exacerbating the fact that he was a monster compared to her. "If you don't get out I'm calling the police."

"Yes sir." She lowered her head, defeated by the giant officer, and obediently walked out the revolving doors.

"What happened?" When she reached the street Cadby was standing by the car.

"The guard kicked me out because I don't have my ID." She tried to get back in the car, but Cadby blocked her entrance.

"What's wrong with you? No disrespect intended, but you're being a wanker. You do realize Mr. Doumyouji owns this building? If he wanted to, he could bloody well fire that oaf without blinking. C'mon." Cadby grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the doors again.

Upon seeing her return the guard stood once more menacingly glaring down at the pair. "I thought I told you to get out."

"Ms. Makino is here to see Mr. Doumyouji." Cadby, unshaken by the ogre, planted his hands firmly on the security counter.

"I don't care who she's here to see." The guard gruffly leaned over and snarled. "No ID, no entrance."

"You do like your job, don't you?" The British nuisance was irritatingly coy. "I know you have benefits and probably a fairly good pension plan, right?" He was now smugly leaning on the counter with Tsukushi pulling on the back of his jacket because the guard looked like he was going to explode. "How would you like if this young lass went back home, heartbroken that she didn't get to see her boyfriend, only to run to him with tears in her eyes the minute that he comes home to tell him that evil Mr. Griffin, right? That is your name if I'm not mistaken, didn't let her go and see him because she didn't have an ID and he was too much of a bloody tosser look in the computer to see if she was a registered guest?"

At the stupid comment the guard grabbed Cadby by the collar. "You think you're some smart shit don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. It only matters what you're willing to lose if I'm right."

Mr. Griffin let the pompous chauffeur go with a push and sat back down typing away at the computer. "You said Makino right?"

Cadby nodded rubbing is scrawny little neck.

"Chieko or Tsukushi?"

"Makino Tsukushi." She jumped at the intensity in his eyes.

"Fine, you have clearance to the forty-third floor only. If I find you anywhere else…" He was cut off when Cadby stepped into his line of site.

"Which elevator? She's in a rush."

The fierce look from this goliath of a man would have killed any normal person, but Cadby just shrugged it off and continued to look as if this guard were nothing more than an inconvenience.

"At the end of the hall there are elevators that take you to the higher level floors."

"Thank you." Tsukushi bowed respectfully, to which Cadby pulled her gently.

"You don't have time for that. Get going already." When she was out of site he returned to the security counter. "You know, Griff, why is it that you always manhandle me every time I come in here?"

"Because you slept with my wife?" He continued to act as if he were busily trying to ignore the British pest.

"Ex-wife! You weren't even married at the time." He defended.

"Whatever, if you have no more business here get out of my building."

So Cadby shrugged and escorted himself out of the building.

* * *

Tsukasa stood by the window yet again watching the cars and people below.

"I didn't know you were still here." The voice jarred him from his reverie. His secretary busied herself around the office straightening papers and furniture. "I thought you'd be preparing for tomorrow night."

"Everything is just about ready." He let a sigh escape his lips.

"Sir?" His assistant inquired quickly.

"It's nothing, I just…" He didn't know what to say without saying too much. "Don't worry about me, Grace. Go home to your family."

"Are you sure, Sir? They can start dinner without me."

Tsukasa had to laugh at the idea. "Look tomorrow's going to be hectic enough. Go get a good rest. I'll be just fine."

With that she nodded appreciatively and left the room looking back at the door to see her boss back at the window. "Goodnight." She whispered, not wanting to disturb him.

* * *

Tsukushi stood at the double doors that read _Tsukasa Doumyouji_. She'd been there for over twenty minutes, inspecting the wood grain. Nervously, she took a step back when the door opened revealing a tired looking young woman.

"Excuse me." The young woman pulled at her chest in surprise. "Are you here to see Mr. Doumyouji?"

At first Tsukushi didn't answer, she hadn't expected anyone else to still be there. "Yes." She nodded gently.

"I don't remember such a late appointment." The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out an organizer and started poking at the screen.

"I don't have an appointment, Doumyouji-sama told me to come if I wanted to." Tsukushi wished she could feel less embarrassed about the situation, because she just knew that her face was bright red.

"Oh." The assistant's eyes widen brightly. "Let me just tell him you're here."

"Do you mind if I just tell him myself?" She was trying to buy herself some more time before she had to see him.

"Actually, Mr. Doumyouji doesn't like surprises. I'd rather announce you." Her short little legs scurried over to the desk and she pressed for the intercom. "Mr. Doumyouji?"

There was no answer, but the door to his office swung open and he stood quite unhappily on the other side. "I thought I told you… Tsukushi."

"Hi." Her eyes scanned his for less than a moment before they darted to the floor. 'He looked so happy to see me.' She had to agree. Just seeing him made her stomach do loops and thankfully it wasn't in a bad way. She had tried to deny it, but she missed him. No matter how mad or sad or hurt she was the night before, she didn't feel that way now. Not with him.

It was weird. All her life she'd loved Sojiro. When she'd see him her heart would drop. Just hearing his voice made her heart race, but never flutter, not like it was right now.

'What am I thinking?' Her voice rung inside her head. 'I don't have feelings for Doumyouji Tsukasa.'

But, right now she felt his strength by just being in his presence. She wanted nothing more than to have him hold her in his strong arms and tell her that everything was going to get better. That she was being silly for caring about something that shouldn't matter. Her mother died and no amount of crying would bring her back, no matter the reason.

'You're just lonely.' She berated herself for such selfish thoughts. 'You're confused and you don't know what you want. You can't fall in love, not with him.'

She smiled despite herself as she kept her eyes on the floor. Tsukasa's personal assistant excused herself and they were standing there neither saying a word. Yet, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Maybe Cadby was right, how can a girl look like her heart will melt from just the simplest touch and not care about that guy? Her mother saved this boy because he was worth it, or maybe he became worth it because her mother saved him.

"Why don't you come in and have a seat?" Tsukasa's voice woke her from her reverie.

Almost dazed she followed him into the office, but stopped at the door. When she looked around the room it was three times the size she thought it would be. There were huge glass panes from the ceiling to the floor. His desk was a cherry wood that matched the bookshelves and an entertainment unit housing a 58 inch plasma screen TV. He had two couches facing a coffee table and his own personal bathroom off to the side.

"You can sit anywhere you'd like." He leaned against his desk as she took a seat on the far end of the couch. "Can I get you some coffee? Or some water?"

"No thank you." She whispered softly.

"Are you hungry?" He looked over his watch and it was a quarter to six. "We could get some dinner."

"I don't know why I came here." She looked up at the ceiling, at nothing in particular, just sick of looking at the floor. "I guess I just didn't want to be alone anymore." She stood from her seat and walked over to the bookshelf with a sigh. "I never stopped being alone. I had Tama and I had friends, I could say I even had your parents, but I was alone."

Tsukasa couldn't keep up with her anymore. At first he thought she was talking about coming to his office, but now he wasn't sure.

"Maybe I came because you asked me to. Or maybe I came because I was confused." The voices were at war in her head. Things had been so simple a week ago. She was in France, she was at school, she was miserable and lonely, but everything made sense. Now her mind was a jumble.

Her head was telling her that she was making Tsukasa a replacement for what she couldn't have. She couldn't have Rui and she couldn't have Sojiro so she was just making due. However, her heart never felt like this and there was no mistaking it. She had feelings for this man, and even though she didn't know what they were, she couldn't ignore it. "Maybe this was a mistake."

Trembling she started towards the door.

"Tsukushi …" He blocked her way before she made it to the knob and he wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed tighter when he heard her sigh and lean her head against his chest. "There's no mistake about you coming here." He whispered into her hair. "You don't ever have to be alone anymore."

Startled by the sincerity in his words she looked up at him, and he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

_A/N: I've wanted him to just go and kiss her for so long. Can't wait to finish chapter 16 so I can tell you what happened. RxR 'til then. TTFN!_


	16. Please Hold Me

_A/N: First I'd like to apologize for the really late update. I know everybody has work to do or school to attend, but sometimes things get a little more demanding at times, so thank you for your patience. I also want to that Anime007 for lighting a fire under my foot to make me go a little faster. I'd also like to that everyone that reviewed, you are all so awesome. _

* * *

**Chapter 16: Please Hold Me**

* * *

At first she was shocked. Sort of the way she felt when Sojiro kissed her, but this time she wanted it, she tip-toed to deepen the kiss. No other thoughts clouded her feelings as she kissed him back. This was, after all, what she wanted. After years of fear, all she wanted was him.

Tsukasa hated the burning feeling in his lungs. As he slowly pulled away to catch his breath, he heard her soft whimper. She was driving him crazy. After an entire night of solitude, holding her in his arms felt so right. Feeling her lips pressed against his felt like heaven, watching her eyes slide open as she awaited his next attack sent a lighting bolt through him setting his core ablaze.

"Gomen, Tsukasa-sama." Tsukushi took this moment to bury her head in his chest.

"I'm the one that should be saying sorry, Makino." He pulled her away to look into her eyes, but he felt cold without her warmth. "I should've been the one to tell you."

"It wouldn't have hurt any less."

He had no rebuttal for her comment. In all actuality there was nothing that he could say in such a situation. All he could do was pull her close and hold her tightly. "You know I never wanted to hurt you."

"I… know." Tsukushi wanted this moment to last forever, but the combination of crying the night away and lack of sleep started to take control. She battled against the sleep that was slowly overwhelming her senses and anesthetizing her to his touch.

"Tsukushi," He paused. "I love you." He took a deep breath hoping that she would return the sentiment, but he was only rewarded by silence. "Gomen, I know you have a lot on your plate right now." Still no reply. "Tsukushi?"

When he pulled her to arms length he finally realized she was sleeping soundly. "How can you sleep at a time like this?" He laughed at her knowing his question would go unanswered.

There was nothing he could do now, not with her sleeping soundly in his arms, so he lifted her bride-style and carried her downstairs. When he reached the lobby the overbearing guard turned into a well trained puppy upon seeing his boss. As if on cue he jumped out of his chair and ran like a charging elephant to the door to hold it open.

"Thank you, Griffin." Tsukasa threw over his shoulder to the excited security officer.

"Anytime sir." He felt so proud of himself as he sauntered back to his seat to turn off the elevators leading to the forty-third floor.

* * *

"So she fell asleep on you did she." Cadby got out of the driver's seat to help Tsukasa with the door.

"Yeah." Tsukasa made sure to lay Tsukushi down comfortably before he got in. "She probably didn't sleep last night." He reasoned, more for himself than for Cadby's sake.

"I'm not surprised she's exhausted." The meddling chauffeur started. "She was beating herself up the whole ride in." As if searching for his cue to continue he looked into the review mirror for Tsukasa's reaction, but the multimillion dollar heir sat peacefully tracing patterns on her face.

"Do you think it's selfish of me to want to keep her?" Tsukasa asked with his eyes trained on Tsukushi.

"Well, that depends sir. If you don't mind me saying, keep is a tricky word. Sometimes people try to keep things because they want them, but in the end it doesn't make anyone happy. Like a little kid and a butterfly. He loves the butterfly so much it kills the poor creature. Others keep things because they can't live without them. Like a guy and his first rugby shirt." He looked into the review mirror again and the stare in Tsukasa's eyes made him slightly shudder. "I suppose sir, if you want to keep her, make sure it's what she wants. I don't know much about her, but women like her are full of dreams. No disrespect intended, but maybe you should ask yourself if you want to keep her because you love her, or because you want her. There's a big difference."

"Thomas, why do you always have so much to say?" Tsukasa chuckled softly.

Cadby rolled his eyes, he hated his first name. "I guess it's because I'm genuinely nosy sir. I spend so much time trying to understand women I sometimes forget that the simplest answer is usually the right one."

That made Tsukasa laugh. "Yeah." He smiled. "I only wanted a 'no sir, it's not selfish at all.'"

"I'll practice that for next time sir." Cadby smiled.

* * *

Tsukushi remained with her eyes closed as she tried to feel her surroundings. The fresh air felt good on her face and smelt faintly of wood. She could hear the sound of birds just over the mellow roar of the wind rustling the leaves on the trees.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a clearing in the center of a forest. She looked around, unfazed by her situation, and walked over to an uplifted root to have a seat. In the distance she could hear a faint growling sound behind her, but she remained still and continued wait for something to happen. She waited a few minutes before a thin and graceful raven perched himself on a branch just out of her reach.

Tsukushi stood from her seat, enthralled with the raven. She wanted to touch it, but the raven flew away at the sight of her movements. Yet, that didn't deter Tsukushi, no. Infused with a powerful sense of determination she took off after the bird. She dodged low branches and exposed roots to keep her sights on the raven. Each step drawing the sound of the growling closer and louder. After a few moments it felt as if the beast were right behind her ready to attack its prey.

Tsukushi turned back to make sure that she was safe, but fell to the ground with a thud. She started to pick herself up when she noticed a bored looking cat staring at her. The cat was remarkably beautiful with light amber fur laced with thin blotchy stripes of white. Stretching lethargically the cat slowly made his way to the fallen stranger. Without fear it pressed its head on her shoulder and purred softly for attention.

Instinctively Tsukushi collected him in her arms and pet it gently as the kitty rested comfortably in her embrace. She stood to find a nicer place to sit than on the dirty ground, but a canary swooped down scaring Tsukushi and back to the ground she fell, dropping the startled cat in the process.

The kitty looked at her inquisitively and without a second thought, made his way to rejoin his new friend only to have the canary land on a branch in his line of sight. The little bird sang happily to the now hungry looking animal and soon a chase began leaving Tsukushi alone again.

As if on cue, the raven cawed, calling Tsukushi's attention to a branch above her head. Forgetting the cat and the stupid canary she lifted herself and dusted her dress off and again was running after the crafty raven.

Her journey brought her to the edge of a cliff. The growling sound was undeniably close making her pulse quicken, yet not enough to change her mind about chasing the raven, who currently sat perched on a branch overlooking the cliff. Tsukushi inched closer to the raven, holding onto the tree for support. She could practically feel the roughness of his feathers when her grip gave way and over the cliff she began to fall.

A blood curdling scream welled up in her chest, but the fall never came. She looked back to see a black wolf securely biting the back of her shirt. Slowly the wolf inched back bringing her to safety as Tsukushi once again fell to the ground.

At first she fought the urge to flee, because against a hungry wolf she wouldn't stand a running chance. Her next notion was to watch the creature carefully; after all he had just saved her life. She looked up at the raven, which remain vigilant in his watch over the events taking place.

The wolf commanded her attention when he growled menacingly at her. Tsukushi tried to sit still, but couldn't help the tiny tremors of fear that shook her body. The wolf drew closer and she inched back until she was at the cliff's edge. With no where left to run she closed her eyes as the wolf pounced and started playfully licking her face.

Tsukushi couldn't help but giggle as her heartbeat fought to settle down. The wolf gently pulled at her sleeve for her to follow as he led her out of the forest and into a meadow lined with beautiful flowers.

She knelt before the wolf and held out her hand. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly and he placed his paw in her hand before leaping into her lap and playfully licking her face. Tsukushi burst into a fit of laughter as she merrily played on the ground with the happy puppy. Yet, the mood suddenly changed when he stopped his games and looked behind him seriously. On a branch above them sat the raven, cawing loudly.

The wolf returned his gaze to Tsukushi a worried look in his eyes. "I love you." He whispered softly and she hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Tsukasa."

* * *

Tsukushi could feel the cool breeze flowing through the window as she stirred awake. Her body felt refreshed, but her mind was twisted trying to remember the dream she'd just had. She looked around the room trying to steady herself, the soft moonlight covering the dark room with a gentle glow. The last thing she remembered was being in Tsukasa's office holding him, she couldn't remember anything else.

She was just about to get out of bed when she heard a groan coming from the other side of the room. She turned on the lights to discover a rather uncomfortable looking Tsukasa sleeping on the love seat in the corner; his upper body strewn over the arm and his legs in the opposite direction putting him in an awkward Z shape.

Carefully she pulled the covers off and walked over to his sleeping form. He groaned again and changed positions trying to find some comfort in his sleeping arrangements. Tsukushi jumped back not wanting to be caught watching him sleep.

He looked so handsome sleeping, even if his expression was twisted in a pained snarl. She knew it was selfish of her to want to wake him, but he probably wouldn't mind, it wasn't like he was having a good sleep anyway.

'What are you waking him up for?' The little voice yelled at her.

'I want to talk to him.' She couldn't take her eyes off of his face. She felt a chill go down her spine and suddenly she felt cold. 'I want him to hold me again.'

'Go back to bed and deal with this in the morning.' The voice reasoned. 'He'll still be there tomorrow.'

'That's my problem.' She rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. 'I always put off what I want because it'll be there tomorrow. I never told Sojiro how I felt because he'd always be there and even through I know I never stood a chance, he wouldn't be an issue now if I had stood up for myself then. I did the same thing with Rui all the time and look at him now, he's with Shizuka.'

'You keep comparing Tsukasa to both of them.'

'I'm not comparing him to them. I just know what my mistakes are and I don't want to make them again.' Tsukushi knelt down in front of Tsukasa and placed her hand on his face. "I love him. I want him to know that."

"Whhhhat?" The question was more like a long yawn. Tsukasa fought to open his eyes and stretched out, yawning silently, not realizing how close Tsukushi was. He looked deep into her eyes blushing slightly, embarrassed at the proximity of her face. "You're up." He sat up rubbing the back of his sore neck.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but you looked uncomfortable." Tsukushi got off of the floor and sat next to him.

"I was." He yawned again. "Did you sleep well?" He looked at his watch; it was just after two in the morning. "God, it's early."

"I know, gomen." Tsukushi suddenly wished she'd let him sleep.

Tsukasa noticed the change in her demeanor and placed his hand on hers. "Don't sweat it; I'm glad you woke me." He pulled her closer. "I was kind of annoyed at you when you fell asleep on me." He playfully said into her hair.

Tsukushi's face was set ablaze with embarrassment. "Gomen, I didn't mean to."

"I know." He hugged tightly. He paused, thinking if it was the right time. It had taken so much courage at first, now he was just fighting the butterflies in his stomach. His composure steadied when he felt her arms wrap around him. "I was saying something to you before you fell asleep, you know."

Tsukushi wasn't really listening. She was thinking about her hands. They'd moved on their own. Could she admit to him that she loved him? The thought made her shudder. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to make the trembling feeling in her chest go away.

Tsukasa didn't notice the shudder; in fact he thought she was nodding. He took a deep breath and thought about how he'd say it. Should he be coy this time, or blurt it out like last time?

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

The words took him a minute to register. He hadn't said it, so… had she? He looked down at her and her eyes looked expectantly up at him. "Really?" It wasn't what he wanted to say, it wasn't even how he felt, it was just the first thing that came to mind. She shocked him. He wasn't ready for her to confess first. **He** was in the middle of confessing.

"Yeah." Her voice was like a whisper and her hands fell to his sides, all the life sapped out of them.

He held her tighter, trying to pump some life into her practically limp body. "I didn't expect you to feel the same way." Tsukushi looked up at him, her eyes moist with threatening tears. "Well, I know I love you, I love you so much." He said, the sincerity dripping from his eyes. "I've loved you for so long."

"Tsuka…" He kissed her without letting her finish, and this time it wasn't such a surprise. Tsukushi kissed back with everything she had. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her thin delicate fingers playing in the mess of his curls.

He pulled her in closer until she was sitting on his lap. Since she didn't protest, he gently played with her lips, kissing her lightly, enjoying the feel of her touch. Slowly he left her lips for the thin definition of her jaw. His soft butterfly kisses on her neck earned him a soft gasp and it made him smile against her skin.

Tsukushi couldn't believe how wonderful it all felt. His touch, his kiss; it was intoxicating. It had been a long time since anyone made her feel this special, and she could barely hold in the feelings bursting out of her heart. It was almost as if it was going to fall out of her chest it was pumping so hard.

She could feel his hands wandering now. Gentle whispers against her shoulders, fingertips just beneath her shirt, his body stiffening under her, all of this inciting a fire she'd rarely known. "Tsukasa." Her voice never sounded so foreign, but he hardly seemed to notice as he lifted her and carried her to the bed on the other side of the room.

Her Care Bear t-shirt discarded by the bedside, Tsukasa set to work kissing her flat stomach, caressing her thin curves as he traveled upward towards her breasts. He could hear her breaths catching in her throat with every kiss, making the need to touch her more urgent.

"Tsukasa."

He loved to hear his name coming from her. Not Tsukasa-sama, not Doumyouji-sama. There were no barriers. This wasn't boss and staff, not here. Right now they were two people, equal in every way, needing each other and both getting what they want.

"Please…wait."

Her plea wasn't meant to be ignored, but its soft tone was lost under his hunger. He looked down on her face and it was flushed, her eyes looking up at his with the same desire he had rushing through him. He loved her, there was no mistaking it. He'd loved her since they were kids. Silently he had always watched over her.

It had hurt him to see her leave, but it was something she wanted, even if she didn't know it at the time. It was something that she needed. If she were away from Sojiro she would prosper. He was sure of it. So he let her go hoping that one day she'd be his. How could he resist these waves of emotion when everything he'd ever wanted was right here in his grasp?

"Tsukasa…please."

It wasn't what it sounded like, but they were the only words that came to mind. It was as if she was suffocating and the lack of air was making her mind clouded. Truthfully, she couldn't say that this didn't feel right, because it did, but it was all happening too fast. She wanted him, maybe as much as he wanted her, but she didn't want to rush into anything she'd regret in the morning. If this happened between them tonight, she wanted to be able to still hold her head high tomorrow.

"Please." The urgency in her voice rang out when she felt him undoing the button on her shorts. "Please wait."

Tsukasa sat up to look into her eyes. He was out of breath as he watched her face.

"I'm… sorry." She turned to look away. She couldn't take the disappointment she imagined would paint his eyes.

"Shhh." He whispered soothingly. He lifted her chin to bring her eyes to meet his. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. "If you're not ready, you're not. Don't worry. I can wait." He would have been lying if he'd said it would be easy. Inside he was screaming that it was unfair of her to stop right now. He was sure a thousand cold showers wouldn't alleviate the swell in his pants, but he hadn't waited this long to rush things now.

Tsukasa pulled off his shirt and handed it to her. "You can put this on."

"Thanks." A slight blush tinting her face at the realization that she was topless.

A slight sigh escaped his lips as he ruefully got out of bed, hoping that the solitude in his room would make this insanely powerful urge ebb. He stopped when he felt her hand on his. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

Part of him was more than happy to share the bed with her, but the other half of him, the half that was still in dire need of her, the half that was screaming 'Are you seriously going to lay down next to her and expect me to behave?' That half would rather take his chances on the couch. Yet, against his better judgment, Tsukasa joined her under the covers and reluctantly draped his arm across her waist.

Innocently Tsukushi snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest. "Goodnight." She whispered softly.

"Goodnight" Tsukasa's voice held a tinge of resentment. It might be a good night for her, but he doubted he'd sleep comfortably holding onto the girl of his dreams. After all, he didn't want some wet dream to get carried away making his body react to what was next to him. He inwardly groaned. It had to be around three by now. 'Only four hours Tsukasa.' He coached himself. 'You can hold on for four hours.'

Almost as if on cue Tsukushi snuggled in closer letting a soft moan escape her lips. Tsukasa lay there staring at her. 'Is she serious? She is not allowed to have those kinds of dreams right now.' A muffled giggle was his telepathic response, followed by the cheerful whisper of his name.

'Please Tsukasa!' He pleaded with himself. 'Hold on just four more hours.'

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or any of its characters.**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. 


	17. The Morning After

_A/N: Thanks to all the awesome reviews. I hope that I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter. I wanted it to be exactly how I pictured it and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did._

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Morning After**

* * *

The covers clung to his body like a second skin. His skin glistened with a thin sheen of perspiration. She watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful; she hoped he was having a good dream.

Gently, so as not to disturb him, she slunk out of bed and walked over to the window. It was getting dark outside now. She'd wanted to get so much done today, but gave into his strong desires. She looked back at the bed and her sleeping angel nestled there. 

She could still feel his arms around her. She could still feel his breath on her ear when he told her to stay. She could imagine herself in his arms for the rest of her life. That's what tugged at her soul more than anything. She'd given him everything she had. What could she possibly give him to make him love her, now?

The small black phone on the table started to vibrate filling the room with noise. Her heart jumped out of her chest with the intrusion and she ran to the bedside to turn it off before it could disturb him, but he knew the ring tone and rolled over instinctively to answer.

"Yeah." His voice was deep and almost hollow. She could tell that he was unhappy to receive the call.

"I got caught up with something here. I'll be leaving in a few hours." She wanted to giggle at the idea. 'Yeah, bitch, he got caught up in me.' Her musing was cut short when he let out a deep sigh and sucked his teeth loudly. 

"It sounds like I'm sleeping because I am." She could hear the woman on the other end yelling.

"Yuuki, I said I'm leaving in a few hours. I'll get there when I get there." He slammed the phone shut and threw it across the room, he was up now. Yelling at his fiancée always got him like this. She sighed as she gathered her clothes; he'd be in no mood for a repeat of that afternoon.

"God she pisses me off!" He screamed at no one in particular. It was then that he noticed his companion practically sneaking out of the room. "Why are you leaving?"

She didn't make eye contact because she didn't know what to say. Silently she slinked back toward the bed. "I …you seemed preoccupied."

"Please." He started sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. He pulled her onto the bed and started kissing the nape of her neck. "Don't pay her any mind, she's just pissed off that the weddings in like two days and I'd rather have you in my bed than her."

"So then why don't you just break it off with her?" She looked him deep in the eye wanting so much for him to want her more than his fiancée.

"A couple of reasons." He went quiet wishing she hadn't brought it up. He'd been really good about being faithful to Yuuki. He actually did love her, but something in him didn't want to be with just her. He knew it would hurt her if she found out about all of his most current conquests, but he didn't want to stop.

There was something about Tsukushi falling in love with Tsukasa that bothered him. He had Yuuki, but something about Tsukushi made him want her so bad and no matter how many girls he slept with, none of them filled that hunger.

He ignored the voice in the back of his head that told him to just get up and go to his fiancée. He looked this nameless girl in the eye and smiled seductively. "Have you ever met my brother? He's really scary."

* * *

The sunlight shining through the open window filled the room with satisfying warmth. She took in a deep breath and started to stretch when she felt a possessive tug around her waist. She looked down and Tsukasa's arm was still draped over her.

Tsukushi blushed at the thought. She knew that they hadn't gone all the way, but it was still embarrassing to think that she'd slept with her boss.

"_I've loved you for so long._" His words from last night filled her heart. '_How long has he had feelings for me?_' How long had he been sitting back watching her be in love with his brother? He never said anything, not that she would have returned his feelings then, and he kept his feelings to himself and waited. 

She watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful; she couldn't imagine ever being afraid of this man. He'd always been there and she'd never even seen him. She'd only seen the scary, ice cold titan that loomed over everything and hated everyone. She never imagined that he could be caring or gentle. How could she?

"It's rude to stare." His voice woke her from her reverie and she quickly looked away making him laugh. He reached up and brought her gaze back to his. "I was only kidding." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Good morning."

"G…good morning." Tsukushi's heart was beating so hard out of her chest she could barely talk. "D…did you sleep well?"

Tsukasa chuckled at the question. He had expected to be up all night, but the sound of her even breathing eventually lulled him to sleep. "Miraculously I got some sleep." He tickled her lightly. "I don't know how I slept over your snoring."

Tsukushi fought back swatting him on his chest. "I do not snore."

He couldn't keep a straight face. She looked so offended. "You're right, you don't snore…" He watched as she started to nod knowingly. "…you chainsaw."

"Shut up." She hit him playfully. "If I snore so badly then I won't ask to sleep with you again."

Tsukasa kissed her along her neck. "I'll be okay." He said against her skin. "I can afford earplugs."

* * *

Yuuki looked at her phone disbelievingly. She didn't even have the strength to call back and yell at him. She had never dealt with such arrogance, if that was even what she was dealing with.

She didn't quite know when it happened, but things were changing between them. She had tried to dismiss it as just cold feet, but he wasn't just being distant, he was becoming hurtful. A horrible thought clung to the back of her mind, jack hammering at her patience and her faith, what if this was really what Sojiro was like? What if after you stripped away his playboy façade all that was left was this callous and spiteful jerk?

Or worse, what if he was just acting like most cornered animals? What if he's been acting like such an asshole because he wants her to break things off? What if he's too much of a coward to tell her that he doesn't love her anymore? What if he's just sick of being stringed along?

She walked into the bathroom and smiled at the face smiling back. "I'm getting married in two days. If he's not ready to be married…" What would she do? She didn't even realize she was crying until she saw the tears streaming down her reflection's face. "He's ready. He's just nervous." She wiped away the offensive streaks.

"I'm getting married in two days no matter what."

* * *

Tsukasa stood in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom. He looked extremely dapper in his 3 button black Armani tuxedo with the dark sapphire tie and vest. It had taken him all day to pick out the perfect combination to match Tsukushi's dress.

Shopping with her was a major event. First off, now that they were a little more intimate than the last time they went shopping, she had a lot more to say about what she wanted, or correction didn't want to wear. She tried on a hundred dresses ranging from short cocktail dresses to long designer gowns.

Yet, with every article she tried on all Tsukasa heard was, "This is how much? No, I can't wear this. This is too expensive. Is the dress made from gold? They should be arrested for trying to rob people like this. In Paris this dress would be half this price."

It got irritating quickly, to say the least. By the fourth boutique, Tsukasa was ready to just grab any dress and make her wear it. But he had to admit. None of the dresses she tried on had paid her any justice. Not like the one from the other night. No, he was determined to find the perfect dress. He was going to find his diamond in the rough. 

So, with a renewed determination Tsukasa asked the assistant for a copy of her catalog. He sat examining each dress in there collection, while Tsukushi fought about every stitch, and when he didn't find any thing he took Tsukushi and left.

Tsukasa found himself in the last place he had wanted to be, in front of Chanel. Personally he was sick of the drab colors they always used and their uptight old lady look, but he really had no other choice. There weren't any other suitable stores to go to.

They hadn't taken two steps through the door when the manager was fawning over them. "Mr. Doumyouji, it's been too long." She started as she directed the two into a viewing area. "So you're here to find this beautiful young lady a gown for tonight, am I right?"

"Just bring me your catalog." Tsukasa grumpily answered, making her jump out of her skin before darting away to look for his item.

"So I don't have to try anything on?" Tsukushi whispered confused.

"Why waste our time if they don't have anything I want?" He replied gently, despite his current annoyance at the manager's lack of speed.

Two other attendants came baring coffee and tea, but still no catalog. Tsukasa was about to snap when his phone went off. "Yes!" He blared into the receiver.

"Doumyouji-sama, this is Carrie from Simple Pleasures. I'm positive I've found the perfect dress for your friend. I'll send you a picture for you to decide, but it'll be nothing compared to the real thing."

"Thank you, I'll be waiting for it." Tsukasa hung up and looked around for the manager, who had disappeared into thin air. It couldn't be this hard to find a catalog of the dresses in stock. He shook his head in frustration and just sighed as he got up signaled for Makino to follow him and walked out of the door.

"What's wrong?" Tsukushi asked when they were getting into the car.

"They're taking too long and I already found your dress."

"When?" She was so confused. He had promised her that she could pick out her own dress, and now he was saying he had already found it. 

When they parked in front of Simple Pleasures she was even more confused than before. "I thought you didn't want to come here because you had seen all of their dresses already."

"Yes, but they had a dress made just for you." He opened the door and ushered her in.

Within seconds the attendants where gathered around Tsukushi pulling her away toward the fitting room. Tsukasa just took a seat and waited. There was still so much to do. He called his assistant and had her confirming the caterers and the entertainment. 

He was on hold for the director of tonight's charity function when Tsukushi stepped out from behind the curtain. Tsukasa immediately closed his phone and stood, floored. This dress was nothing like the other one. It was cut close, but still flowing. It was a midnight blue with shimmers of green. Spaghetti straps led to a bodice twist that gathered at the chest area flattering her modest curves. The skirt flowed from hem of the bodice stopping short at the knee, but continuing down to the back of her calf.

Tsukasa was speechless, actually so was Tsukushi. This was probably the best dress either of them could have chosen. So as she retreated behind the curtain to change he had ordered the accessories for his tux to be made of the same materials. He smiled into the mirror thinking about how spectacular they would look together tonight.

* * *

It was going to be a beautiful night for a party. There was a warm breeze tickling the leaves in the trees as the branches sway happily above. Tsukushi sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the garden enjoying her quiet surrounding.

The past week had been a whirlwind and she welcomed the momentary peace that the garden provided. In the distance she could hear the bustling of guests arriving. It wouldn't be long now until she had to make her appearance on Tsukasa's arm.

"Penny for your thoughts."

The sudden voice startled her and almost sent her back first into the cold water behind her. If not for Sojiro's quick hands she'd have ruined her dress. 

"What are you doing here?" Tsukushi quickly asked gently pushing away Sojiro's arms.

Her actions displeased him and it was painted all over his face. She would've never acted this way if she hadn't come to New York with Tsukasa. He had her. He had had her in the palm of his hand and now she was acting distant and unhappy with his advances. 

"I'm a Doumyouji silly. If we're having a charity event you'd better be sure to attend." He watched as she put up a fake smile and started taking small retreating steps. He couldn't take it anymore. If she was going to be this uncomfortable around him, then he'd sure as hell give her a reason. "So you fell in love with him." It was more of a statement than a question, but her reaction was universal.

Tsukushi blushed and looked away. What else could she do? Things were just starting between Tsukasa and herself and she really liked him. She didn't want to take the chance that anyone would misunderstand the current situation. Sojiro was getting married in a few days, and even if he wasn't she wasn't interested in him anymore. 

"So it's like that then." He brushed past her angrily. "You couldn't have me, so you settled for him."

It was the most hurtful thing that had ever been said to her. She knew that someone would eventually say it, but coming from him it stabbed ten times worse. "You know…" She tried to contain the tears that were slowly burning her eyes. "You know that isn't true."

"I don't know anything." He spat back at her. "All I know is that last week you were all over me and now you're all over him. I should have known you were nothing but a cheap whore."

Tsukushi couldn't take anymore. She tried to run past him, but he grabbed her wrist. "You've already slept with him, didn't you? Anything to seal the deal." She reached back to slap him across the face, but he caught her hand in his. "Dirty little slut." He whispered angrily in her ear. "You deserve everything you get when he gets tired of you, which he will, and throws you out on your ass. My only wish is that when it happens you have the balls to come crawling back to me so I can shove you into the gutter where you belong."

She was in tears. There was nothing she could do or say against him. He held her tightly enough that she couldn't fight back and close enough that if she yelled it would cause a scene.

"Go run to him. Go tell him what I said to you." He pushed her back and smiled as she stumbled to her feet. "I want to watch him slap you for being a liar."

Tsukushi stood firmly, she was crying, but she looked him in the eye. She was free, for the moment anyway, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of bowing down to him or worse, running away. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Sojiro-sama, but if nothing else you should know I fight my own battles. I don't need Tsukasa to rescue me from you." She took a few steps forward to show that she wasn't afraid, even though her heart was beating like a drum and she was shaking with fear.

"It's true, I did fall in love with Tsukasa, but it had nothing to do with you. Last week, you were the one all over me. Don't forget that. I haven't had feelings for you for a long time." She hoped with all her heart that he couldn't tell that she was lying about liking him. "Say what you want about me. You're not the first and you won't be the last." She was inches away from him now and the tears had ebbed, but her anger was slowly stirring them once more. "But if you ever grab me like you just did… no, if you ever touch me again, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do."

* * *

Tsukushi made her way unnoticed through the droves of entering guests; she didn't stop until she made it to the restroom. She looked a shambles. Her make up was ruined and her face was blotchy. She was about to cry all over again when there was a knock at the door.

"It's in use." She called to the person waiting, but received another knock in reply. "Who is it?"

"Can I come in?" It was an unfamiliar female voice, but something in her tone begged for Tsukushi to let her in. "I saw that you were crying, I came to see if I could lend a shoulder."

Reluctantly, Tsukushi opened the door and let the friendly voice in. She knew she'd seen this young lady before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Don't worry about me. Go enjoy the party. I'll be fine."

"You will be fine." The short brunette nodded ignoring Tsukushi's other comments. Instead she laid her clutch on the counter and started to look through it for anything that could repair the damage before her. "Wash your face." She directed sweetly. "We're going to have to start from scratch."

As instructed Tsukushi carefully washed her face, making sure not to wet her dress. As she dried her face her young companion constructed a menagerie of different shades and types of make up. When she was ready she sat Tsukushi down and went to work.

A few minutes had past, nothing compared to the hours the cosmetologists had taken, and the artist was ready to have her masterpiece inspected. The shades she had chosen suited Tsukushi well. Light undertones of tan mixed well with the over tones of blue eye shadow; a small amount of mascara added volume to her lashes without giving off a fake look. Both women smiled happy with the results.

"Thank you." Tsukushi gratefully took her saviors hands in her.

"You're quite welcome." Her smile was so sweet and genuine, it pulled at her memory. How could this girl look so familiar? Who was she?"

"I'm Makino Tsukushi, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm so rude." She placed her materials in her bag. "It's very nice to meet you Makino-san, I'm Matsuoka Yuuki, Doumyouji Sojiro's fiancée."

* * *

_A/N: As always please read and review. I love to hear what you guys think about where this is going. The party has only just begun. I look forward to all drama yet to come_


	18. Unfulfilled Charity

A/N: First off I'd like to apologize to everyone who has reviewed asking me to post another chapter. You kind words of encouragement have not been ignored. Since late last year I have been struggling with a very annoying pregnancy and now a very beautiful, yet extremely active little boy who doesn't know when to go to sleep. Now that I've returned to work where I have adequate electronic assistance, I hope to finish this story in a more timely manor. Thank you for all of your support and thanks for reading.

**Chapter 18: Unfulfilled Charity**

* * *

Every room in the house looked exactly as it should. The simple decorations, small bouquets of flowers littered about, the streaming lights covering the room with a translucent veil of twinkling stardust, even the wait-staff in their blacks and whites filled the mansion with an air of elegance. Tonight was going to be perfect, the charity event of the year. The only thing missing was his date.

Tsukasa sent for Tsukushi, but the young maid returned saying that she wasn't in her room. 'Where would she go?' He started to walk around, greeting all of his guests as he searched each room. His frustrations grew with each dignitary who stood in his way, everyone wanting to rub elbows with their host the corporate giant, and their persistence was beginning to grate. He was just about to explode when his eyes glanced over to the balcony where he was sure he saw the ruffle of black hair, after excusing himself rather forcefully, he ventured out to investigate.

"Tsu…" He trailed off when he realized the young woman before him was wearing a pearled pink thin layered gown, nothing like Tsukushi's gown at all. He was about to walk away unnoticed when the woman's voice called out to him.

"How well do you know your brother?'

The question caught him off guard and he turned to see that the woman was Yuuki. "Well, he's my brother. I would like to say I know him best."

"Do you think he'd betray you?" She asked her voice as cold as ice. She shivered slightly as if her own tone frightened her. Or maybe it was the thought of him betraying her that jarred her nerves.

He didn't like this line of questioning. This was neither the occasion nor the place and he definitely didn't like the timing. With the wedding two days away he couldn't chance her delaying or trying to back out now because of something his insipid little brother had done, or her some stupid second thoughts.

"No. I don't think he'd betray me if he had a choice. Why?" He eyed her suspiciously. "Do you have reason to believe he has?"

Yuuki turned away from the daggers that stared down at her. "There are many ways to betray someone." She watched as the young woman she'd been watching walked away from her fiancé. Yuuki turned to walk past her future brother-in-law, but he grabbed her arm.

"If you have something to say, just say it."

Without missing a beat Yuuki pulled her arm away out of his grasp. "Don't worry about your precious merger. I'm getting married in two days, regardless of any hurdles that may present themselves in my way." She sounded much more secure than she felt.

If this were under any other circumstances, she would have probably crumbled and cried herself into a sheer mess, but she couldn't, not here. She had to be strong. She was facing her biggest nightmare, being in love with someone who might not love her. She had to know what had happened between the two that caused such a heated exchange. She needed to know if there was something going on between Sojiro and this girl that could challenge the future she had already planned out for herself.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so rude." She placed her materials in her bag. "It's very nice to meet you Makino-san, I'm Matsuoka Yuuki, Doumyouji Sojiro's fiancée."

Tsukushi's heart skipped a beat. Her chest felt heavy and she couldn't breathe, even though she desperately needed the oxygen. Any colors Yuuki had so graciously applied to her cheeks had surely vanished from her now blanched features. What horrible luck? Not only had she just had one of the worst encounters with Sojiro ever, now she was being stared down by the one person she felt the most guilt toward even though she'd never met her.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki's stomach did a flip at the look glazing over Makino's eyes. It actually pained her to see the shock painted on her face. When she approached this young woman it was with the impression that there was something going on between her and Sojiro, but that look of overwhelming distress cemented any accusations churning within her.

The silence between them bore on both of their hearts. Pain, remorse, guilt and anger played within each of them. "Whatever it is that's going on between you and Sojiro stops now." Yuuki's voice wavered. She'd planned on sounding strong and confident, but sounded meek and timid despite herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tsukushi held onto her arms to keep herself from shaking.

Yuuki's eyes widened with shock. Who did this girl think she was? She'd seen her in the garden with Sojiro, how dare she try to deny it.

"I don't think you understand; there's nothing going on between us. There's never been anything." She reached for Yuuki's hands, but stopped when the young woman turned around suddenly.

"You know Sojiro and I are marrying the day after tomorrow." Finally the strength she was hoping for crept into her voice. "I suggest you not be there. I would hate for you to shame yourself or this family." She started towards the door, but turned when she felt a trembling hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not lying to you." She waited, but Yuuki didn't move. "Up until tonight I though Sojiro was my friend, nothing else. When I was a kid I was in love with Sojiro, sure, who wasn't? But, that's as far as it goes."

Yuuki turned to see the tears pooling at the sides of Makino's eyes, threatening to destroy her handiwork.

"When I came home it was fun to think that maybe Sojiro had a crush on me, but I knew he was engaged and nothing ever happened between us. I swear." Tsukushi rested against the counter hanging her head back, as if trying to will away the urge to cry. "I love Tsukasa. That's what our conversation was about tonight. He was telling me that I was a gold digger. That I was after him and that since I couldn't have him I was after Tsukasa."

"Are you?"

"No." Tsukushi sprung to attention. "I may not have had feelings for Tsukasa before this trip, but I definitely got a chance to know him in these past few days. I've found in him everything that I've been looking for. Maybe it's because he loved me first, but he makes it so easy to love him."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I don't know." Tsukushi shrugged and turned to the mirror. "I guess I'm telling you everything because I want you to believe me."

She watched Yuuki from her reflection in the glass. "I have nothing to hide, especially from you. I'm not a conniving type of person, but right now you think of me as some kind of home wrecker and I'm not. I came home to get away from a situation like this, not to create another one."

It was a lot for Yuuki to take in so suddenly. She had anticipated that Tsukushi would lie about her connection to Sojiro, not bare her heart. She fell silent as her nerves calmed. She found herself actually respecting the honesty pouring from this woman in front of her.

"I don't know why…" She walked to the door and held onto the knob as if it would give her the strength to continue. "I don't know why, but I believe you."

Maybe it was the earnest look in her eyes, or just a need within herself to accept that problems don't always come from an external source. Whatever the reason, Yuuki had to give in. Tsukushi wasn't making her feel insecure about her wedding, sure she was a part of it, but she wasn't the culprit. If anything she was the scapegoat.

A feeling touched her as she felt the door gently moving towards her… under different circumstances… she probably would have found a great friend in Makino Tsukushi.

Tsukushi turned in time to see the door closing behind Yuuki, leaving her once again by herself. "You believe me because it's true."

* * *

Tsukasa was beside himself with frustration. For the life of him he had no idea where Tsukushi had run off to. He was in the grand ballroom now and had already searched every room with no sign of her. If this hadn't been such an important night he might have thrown all the guests out and searched for her, but each step he took led him to another friendly face.

"You look stressed out."

Tsukasa turned to see his brother nursing a glass of scotch. "I'm looking for Tsukushi. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, actually I did." Sojiro paused laughing inwardly at the look of anticipation coming from his brother.

"So?"

"So what?" He took a sip, playing with his control.

"So are you going to tell me where she is?"

"It was a while ago. She was all happy to see me. Throwing herself all over me, but I was like get off me chick, I don't even know you like that."

He waited for the reaction to hit his big brother's eyes. He was so easy. Sojiro felt a pang of guilt for what he was doing, but downed his drink to wash it away. If he couldn't have Tsukushi, Tsukasa certainly wouldn't.

'_Do you think he'd betray you?' _Yuuki's words slipped into Tsukasa's mind.

"Well," Tsukasa tried to hide the hurt welling up inside of him. "Where did she go from there?"

"Like I know. I'm here with Yuuki. I could care less where a little gold digger like Tsukushi went."

"She's not a gold digger." Tsukasa was getting angrier with every word from his brother's lips.

"If you say so." He grabbed another drink from a passing waiter. "I mean, the only reason she came to New York with you was because she couldn't have me."

'_There are many ways to betray someone.'_ This was what she was talking about. She'd seen them together.

A million thoughts ran through his head. 'I did catch them together in his room. Maybe she had initiated the romp.' He shook his head in disgust. 'She wouldn't; she's not like that! She came to New York when I asked her.' He assured himself. 'But I only asked her because she was getting too close to Sojiro.'

He wanted to pull his hair out he was so aggravated. How could he doubt Tsukushi's intentions? She loved him. She told him last night that she did. 'But maybe… that's why she didn't want to go too far last night. Maybe she didn't want to ruin her chances with Sojiro.' He looked up to find that his little brother had walked away.

"Tsukasa…"

The voice caught him off guard, but he knew who it belonged to. He turned around so suddenly it made her jump. "Where have you been?" His voice sounded weird and strained even to him, but he had so much on his mind, there was no other way of saying it.

"It's a long story." She started looking away her eyes roaming the room. There was no way she could tell him about what happened. Would he even believe her? She didn't know if she would believe herself at this point.

"I've got time." He reached out to her shoulder and she looked so meek under his touch. He had to know. Sojiro and Yuuki had painted such a damning picture of the night's events thus far; he had to know the truth.

His eyes were boring a hole in her. She had to tell him. Even if he called her a liar and hated her forever, she had to tell him all the horrible things that Sojiro had said to her. She had to tell him that Matsuoka had seen everything and that she understood. If for no other reason, she needed him to know that she really cared for him and that she wanted nothing from him but the love that he was already so willing to give.

She opened her mouth to talk, but stopped when she felt a pair of overzealous arms wrap around her neck.

"Tsukushi! I've been looking everywhere for you." Tsubaki's melodious voice was a welcome friend.

"Not now, Tsubaki." Tsukasa's patience was wearing thin. First he couldn't find Tsukushi, and now he couldn't talk to her.

Tsukushi wriggled under her captor's grasp, but was released long enough for Tsubaki to knock her half-brother a few steps back. "Don't talk to me as if you've lost your mind."

She dusted imaginary dust off of her dress and returned to Tsukushi's side. "Anyway," she threw him a wayward glance, "aren't you supposed to get these festivities on their way. So far this isn't much of a Doumyouji event."

He hated to admit it, but she was right. He had spent so much time looking for Tsukushi that he had completely forgotten about tonight's event. Ruefully, he nodded and made his way to the podium on the stage overlooking the grand ballroom.

"Mr. Doumyouji-san." A frail hand caught his arm before he could reach the steps.

Tsukasa looked down and smiled at the elderly man. "I'm sorry for starting things so late, Dr. McGuire, are you ready to begin?"

The older gentleman nodded, holding on to Tsukasa as he climbed the steps. He was a small man in stature, but the years had weighted heavily on his back, not his heart. He beamed brightly at Tsukasa's side, and when offered the microphone his personality shown through.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, first of all I would like to thank the Doumyouji family for hosting last year's event, without such boundless generosity I doubt that the Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center would have been able to offer, let alone treat, the over seven thousand cancer patients that sought our care this year." Dr. McGuire waited for the applause to die down before continuing.

"But our work is far from done. Until we find a cure, we at Sloan-Kettering depend on your charitable donations. We know that by being here you are already giving, but I shamelessly ask that you give more and give often. Because the life you save could one day be your own. Thank you."

The room exploded in applause and Tsukasa directed everyone into the dining hall for dinner, making sure to keep an eye on Tsubaki and Tsukushi.

* * *

He could tell that that was a fake smile Tsukushi had painted on, even from where he stood on the other side of the room. She was going through something and it broke his heart that he couldn't just sweep her away.

He had started to, earlier, when he had seen her run crying into the bathroom, but stopped when she had been accompanied by Matsuoka. If he could have he'd have pulled her away then.

She didn't belong here amid the ugly, fake, two-faced debutants of high society. It's not that she didn't deserve the best, but why would she want to chance eventually becoming like them?

Quietly he waited. Watching her ever so slightly, making sure not to stare; each stolen glance thrown in her general direction, but never directly at her so as to not raise any 

suspicions, because if these rich mogul types were good for nothing else they were kings and queens of gossip.

She was under Doumyouji Tsubaki's lock and key now. The strain in her eyes apparent from miles away, looking ever so uncomfortable making small talk when she'd rather be running away. He couldn't believe Tsukushi was playing with her food, not even lifting her fork to simulate eating. She just sat there wishing she were on the other side of the world.

He didn't know how much longer he could sit idly by and watch her suffer like this. Had Doumyouji Tsukasa not called her away with him he was sure he would have. She looked like she needed to escape.


	19. Back to Broken Hearted

_A/N: __Here is the next to last installment for Fears. I can't believe that it's been over a year since I started this and that it's taken me this long. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed as well as all of you who have added me to your alert list. It's been fun writing this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was really hard for me to write because when I first started the story before I even had a good grasp of how I was going to start it, these few scenes were the ones plaguing me at the time and now that I wanted to get them down on paper I couldn't think of how to explain the pictures in my head._

_But without further explanations, here is:_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Back to Broken Hearted** 

* * *

The weight of the night's emotions were already showing in his demeanor. Tsukasa couldn't think of anything except Sojiro's words and it was driving him crazy. When he asked Tsukushi away he had a speech scripted in his head, but now, with her standing there in front of him, he was at a loss for words.

"Tonight's been kind of rough, huh?" Tsukushi shyly offered feeling just as bad as he was.

"Ugh." He roughly dragged his hands through his hair. "I don't even know what's going on." He wanted to punch a whole through the wall.

Tsukushi instinctively placed a hand on his shoulder. "You were trying to talk to me earlier, what did you want to say?"

"Where were you all night?" Tsukasa's voice seemed small and defeated. He was so tired of it all. He had been mad, depressed, frantic and now exhausted. "And don't give me this 'it's a long story' nonsense."

"It's not nonsense, it really is a long story." She fought back offended. "I found Sojiro in the garden. He seemed really pleasant and first and then he turned into a huge jerk. He said the most awful things until he made me cry. I was so upset I needed to be by myself so I ran to the bathroom, but I was followed by Matsuoka-san. I didn't know at the time who she was, not until she introduced herself, but she helped me with my make-up because I looked awful. That's when she told me that she didn't want me anywhere near Sojiro, but I explained that I love you and that there's nothing going on between Sojiro and I. She said she understood and I stayed to finish cleaning up, that's when I went looking for you."

"So you went to find Sojiro before you came looking for me?" Tsukasa's eyes were filled with contempt.

"No! That's not what I said. I went to the garden when I finished getting ready. You weren't even finished getting ready. Sojiro found me in the garden." She protested.

"So you two had planned to meet up in the garden?!" His voice was slowly picking up volume.

"Are you even listening to me. You're mixing up everything I'm saying. I didn't know Sojiro was going to be in the garden. I went there to calm down because I was a little overwhelmed. I went to the garden to calm down."

"So you didn't throw yourself at him?"

"What!?! He was the one that tried to kiss me!"

"So you kissed him?" Tsukasa sounded disgusted.

"NO! How can you ask me that? You think I told you that I was falling in love with you as a game or something? I really have feelings for you Tsukasa, and it is happening a little fast for me, but my feelings aren't any less real."

"How can I ask you that, I caught you two in bed together?"

"YOU KNOW IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!"

Tsukasa leaned in over Tsukushi making her retreat against a wall. "All I know is that I brought you here with me and you find your way to my brother. I know that Sojiro has been with me all my life and has never betrayed me, never once. I know that I've love you for as long as I can remember, and maybe that's clouded my judgment, because this is turning into a he said she said and I'm leaning to what he says."

"Why don't you back off?"

Tsukasa turned around to find out who was stupid enough to interrupt his private conversation, but Tsukushi's startled gasp filled him in.

"Rui." She couldn't hide her surprise. "What are you doing here?" Tsukushi looked away, hiding the tears streaming from her face.

"My father caught her cheating on me." Rui laughed trying to ignore that Doumyouji had Tsukushi pinned against the wall. He fought every angry voice yelling in his head telling him to beat the crap out of this guy twice is size. "Of course it wasn't a coincidence, but I wasn't going to be railroaded into a loveless marriage."

"Get the hell out of here." Tsukasa growled angrily.

"Please." She closed her eyes and her head tipped back hitting the wall, she was at a loss for words. She looked up at Tsukasa, whose impatience was turning into anger and slowly eating away at his confusion. 'I'm sorry.' She mouthed slowly, earning an exasperated roll of his eyes, but he did take a few steps back giving her a chance to get rid of this nuisance. "Rui…" She started to ask for a little privacy.

"I haven't given up on you."

This declaration caught Tsukasa's attention and he very possessively put his hands on his "girlfriend's" shoulders. "I think you should leave."

"I think you should mind your business." Rui leaned against the door frame as if the man in front of him were a pushover. "I was talking to Tsukushi."

Tsukasa took a step toward his newest annoyance and Tsukushi grabbed his sleeve stopping him. "Please don't." She looked deeply into his eyes. "You have a room full of guest on the other side of that wall. You don't need to cause a commotion."

"So I should let this **guy** come into **my** house and talk to me any way he wants to." Tsukasa shouted angrily.

Tsukushi placed a hand on his chest to calm him down. "You could let it bother you, if you're insecure enough to think that what I said to you means nothing."

"You told me that you were over me, but I know you still love me." Rui scoffed from the doorway. "You can't tell me that our engagement meant nothing to you"

"I'll always care about you Rui, but it's not love anymore. I thought you understood that. I thought we cleared all this up at the engagement party." Tsukushi tried to reason.

Tsukasa didn't like the sound of that. She'd been engaged to this guy? What else had she conveniently omitted?

"You still love me, I know it." Rui crossed his arms dismissing her tone. "We never broke up. We just gave up on our relationship."

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Tsukushi turned her back to him and touched Tsukasa's forearm gently. "Rui, just leave."

Tsukasa pushed her hands off, catching her off guard. "I've heard enough." He disbelievingly shook his head and brushed past her.

"Tsukasa…" She called after him, but he didn't turn around.

Rui stood up expecting a fight, but in his current mood, the corporate mogul, didn't even look at him as he walked out of the room.

Tsukushi ran after him, his long strides twice as fast as hers. "What's going on? Why are you listening to him?" She called out to his back.

"Were you engaged to him?" Tsukasa asked when he'd reached the foot of the stairs.

"Not officially, but we had talked about it a couple of times." She answered truthfully. "Why does it matter? That was a long time ago."

"I met his fiancée, she told me that you only came home because you couldn't have him and you wanted Sojiro as a replacement." He took her gasp as a sign to continue. "So since you couldn't have Sojiro am I the replacement now?"

"How could you say that?" She pounded on his back.

"How can you be over someone you were going to spend the rest of your life with unless it was all superficial to begin with?" From the corner of his eye he could see that someone was watching from the doorway leading to the banquet. "Don't worry about it." He started up the stairs.

"How can you say these things to me?" Tsukushi stood with tears streaming from her eyes. This day could not get any worse.

He stopped his climb halfway. "All this time I thought you were different. I stood up to people I care for, for you. Now I'm the one with egg on my face." He reached in his pocket and removed his billfold. "If this is all you wanted, all you had to do was ask." Without a moment's hesitation, he flicked his wrist and littered the steps with hundred dollar bills.

Chatter filled the hallway and he looked up to see that there was now a crowd gathered by the doorway where that banquet had been. He could see the disgusted look in Sue's glare and the shock in Yuuki's expression. Compassion pulled his attention back to Tsukushi who stood glued to the foot of the stairs.

"I have never been much…" Tsukushi's voice was almost inaudible over the mob's whispers. "…but I've never been nothing." She bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry to be so informal Doumyouji-sama, but I resign." She stood so that she could face him proudly. "I'll have Tama send me my things when I get settled." With that she started her lonely trek to the front door.

* * *

Tsubaki went after Tsukushi finally catching up with her on the front steps curled over her knees crying. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry that happened." She draped her arm over Tsukushi's shoulders trying to console her. "I was so naïve thinking that that idiot could act normal long enough to participate in a meaningful relationship."

"Actually it's not his fault."

Sue turned around to see Rui leaning apathetically against the front door. "Hanazawa-san, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I came to help…"

"You call that helping?" Tsukushi interrupted angrily. "No one asked you to come here. No one needed your help."

"You're probably right, but I needed to come. I love you Tsukushi, that hasn't changed." Rui looked away from Tsukushi's tear streaked face. "I can't stop the way I feel. I never wanted us to be over. I wasn't ready for our relationship to be over, and then you ask me to be friends. I don't want to be your friend when we've already been so much more. The one thing that was stopping us from being together is out of the picture now, why can't we be happy together?"

"Because I was getting happy with someone else." Tsukushi stood so she could face him. "I told you I was over you. It took me a long time to stop hating you enough to be your friend, I can't ever be with you again." She saw that Rui was trying to object and she put her hand up to stop him. "I know you didn't cheat on me, I understand that, but it still hurt. I had to pushed you out of my heart, I had to protect myself. Your family was against you being with me from the beginning what makes you think that anything has change?"

"My father wasn't against us, he was against me not being with that conniving slut. That's not the case anymore. Don't you understand that. I'm finally free to be with you and I don't want to be with anyone else." He almost seemed as if he were pleading.

"Gomen." Tsukushi bowed politely. "But I don't love you anymore, I love Tsukasa."

* * *

He tried to keep his attention on the laptop in front of him, but his eyes kept wandering to her empty chair. How could he say such awful things? He didn't even recognize the voice coming out of his mouth, but he could act like he regretted it now. Maybe he could blame it on jealousy or maybe just stupidity, either way right now he'd say anything to change what had happened last night.

"Whatcha doing?" Sojiro plopped down in Tsukushi's chair with one leg haphazardly draped over the armrest. He laughed when he was greeted with a glare. "What's with the attitude?" Sojiro kicked the laptop playfully.

Tsukasa closed the lid on his work, since he wasn't getting anything done anyway, and tried to keep his hands to himself because the smug look on his little brother's face mixed with the turbulent rage building inside of him was reason enough for him to beat the crap out of this annoyance before him. "Yuuki sleeping?"

"I can't believe you called her out like that." Sojiro ignore the question. "I almost choked on my drink when you threw that money at her. I was embarrassed for her, so I know she died on the inside." He watched as the vein in his brother's forehead throbbed angrily. "But it's not like the little gold digger didn't deserve it."

Tsukasa couldn't even look his brother in the eye. "She didn't deserve that." His voice was a whisper. He was actually disgusted with himself for acting that way.

Sojiro kept talking as if he hadn't heard anything. "She looked so pitiful trying to make believe she had some dignity." He knew it was hurtful, that's why he was saying it. It was his pride more than anything that wanted Tsukasa to hate Tsukushi. He needed her to be miserable. If he had to be forced in to this marriage, then he sure as hell wasn't going to let them rub their happiness in his face.

"It's a good thing you found out early, right?" Sojiro stood, satisfied with the damaged he'd done. "At least you weren't together long enough to fall in love with her."

Tsukasa couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't sit there and listen to his brother berate Tsukushi, not when he was already sick to his stomach with guilt for treating her like a whore. As he made his escape to the cramped airplane bathroom he could feel the weight of his actions pressing down on him.

Each splash against his face served to calm him. He wanted to hit someone, anyone. He was so pissed off right now, more with himself than anyone else, he yearned to feel the bloody cracks in his knuckles. To feel the pained punishment of cracking someone's jaw with his bare fist, but he wasn't a kid anymore.

He sat down on the uncomfortable toilet seat and leaned his head back. It was so much easier when he was younger. He could just pick a fight in the middle of the street and not think anything of it. He remembered beating up this kid that would follow Tsukushi around and it made him smile.

She had the right to have a past. The decisions she'd made in her life were her's to make. If she want to get engaged to a guy in college that was her business. She wasn't ugly, there was bound to be someone else who'd seen her worth. Who was he to make her feel cheap for having fallen in and out of love?

"I'm sorry Makino-san. I promised you that I would make her happy, but all I did was ruin everything."

* * *

The door to the guest room burst open and Tsubaki rushed in throwing the drapes open letting the sun shine through. "How long are you going to wallow in your own self pity?"

"I'm not wallowing?" Tsukushi denied. She sat staring at the intricate patterns in ceiling.

"Oh okay, my mistake." Sarcasm dripped from Tsubaki's tone. "I didn't say anything last night, but you can't let him get away with what he said to you. I'm not sure what his motivation was…"

"It was to hurt and publicly humiliate me. Don't you get it." Tsukushi shot up in the bed. "Tsukasa caught Sojiro tickling me in bed and I can just imagine what he thought we were doing." She threw herself back into the comfort of the plush mattress covering her head with a pillow. "It's probably been his plan all along: separate us, build me up, get me to like him and then drop me like a bad habit."

Tsubaki sat down next to her and snatched the fluffy suicidal instrument. "You know that's not true. I don't know what got into him yesterday, but that stupid brother of mine actually does love you. He's loved you since we were all kids."

"Well, he has a great way of showing it." Tsukushi snidely spat before rolling over.

"I've got a feeling this has something to do with that selfish little bastard Sojiro. I knew he wouldn't be able to get threw this wedding like a man. He's doing anything and everything out of it."

Anger swept through Makino's veins. "That's what he was getting at." She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

"What?" Tsubaki was at a loss for words. She heard the water start running for the shower and followed her into the bathroom. "Who was getting at what?"

"Last night Sojiro was all rude to me, telling me that I was a gold digger and that I was just with Tsukasa because I couldn't be with him. Basically he was just trying to get a rise out of me. I started crying, but that's not the kicker. His fiancé was the one that came to help me fix my make-up. She told me that she didn't want me at the wedding, that it would be in my better interest to leave Sojiro alone. Then all this nonsense happens with Rui and Tsukasa, that can't be a coincidence. He's got his devious little fingers in all of it. ARRRGH!"

"What!?!" Tsubaki jumped at the sudden outburst.

"It just pisses me off that he's such a coward. If he doesn't want to get married why didn't he just break it off with Matsoka-san. Why drag me into this?" She slipped her hand out of the shower door and slid a towel back in.

"I suppose we're going to go take care of this." Tsubaki smiled brightly. "Well get ready." She started out the room. "It's short notice, but I'm sure we can find something suitable."

Tsukushi popped her head out of the shower. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well duh," Tsubaki turned around with a mischievous little grin, "we have to have the right clothes to crash a wedding. Especially if you plan on making a scene.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own HYD or any of its characters, I don't think I've said that in a few chapters._

_AN: I how you'll R&R this chapter. If you find any proofreading marks please let me know so I can change them. I read the chapter so many times trying to remember my train of thought that I couldn't stand to read it one more time to proof it. Hope you liked it._

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Back to Broken Hearted**


	20. Crashing A Wedding?

AN: I don't know if I was just naïve or too wordy, but I couldn't finish the finale in one chapter. Sorry. The good news is that I do have the next chapter already finished. So after almost a year since my last update here is chapter 20.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Crashing A Wedding?**

* * *

It never ceased to amaze Tsukushi who some rich people kept on their speed dials; but when Tsubaki had said she could get Tsukushi a short notice dress, she wasn't kidding. Vera Wang wasn't in town, but she personally called her assistant and made her meet Tsubaki and Tsukushi at the design studio.

There were hundreds of dresses to choose from and luckily for Tsukushi most models were a flatchested size zero too. Tsubaki's favorite was an off one shoulder wrap dress. It came in blue and white and also in red and yellow, but Tsukushi didn't like either, and with only a few minutes left until their departure time, Tsukushi was going to have to decide on something.

The young women had just about given up hope when Vera's assistant pulled out one of the dresses she had designed. It was a black knee length silhouette slip dress, sleeveless with a low cut neckline, with a light purple, almost pink, trimmed floral butterfly design along the hem and up the left seam. Tsukushi thought it was perfect and Tsubaki thought it was morbid, but with time slowly ticking away it was this dress or no dress, and even though it would make an impact, it wasn't the one they were going for.

It was just after noon when the ladies reached the airport. The plane was ready and they had their dresses, all that was missing was what to do when they got there. Tsubaki wanted to make a huge scene, bust through doors and knock people out of her way, but Tsukushi knew they had to be a lot more discreet if they didn't want to be thrown off of the premises.

First off, they didn't know where the wedding was being held. The location had not been disclosed to the media to limit the amount of well wishers or suicidal lunatics that would gather to steal one last glimpse of a single Sojiro. Secondly, neither of them had invitations. Lastly, everyone knew who Tsubaki was and how much Doumyouji Kaede hated her; and with all the publicity Tsukushi received in the last few days, it wasn't hard to assume that she too would be easily distinguished.

Tsukushi decided that handling the first problem was the most important; after all they couldn't have this wedding just anywhere. She doubted that The Maple Leaf Hotel would be their first choice, because it would limit the amount of guests that could attend; the hotel was more of a reception location. A stadium was too impersonal, a temple wedding would be too foreign for all of Doumyouji Corp's western associates and a church would be too impractical, the only elegant, yet sophisticatedly wide open location was the mansion's garden. The garden had been used for many social events, but would it be "grand" enough for a wedding?

It was worth a shot, in any case it would be easy to set up security around the perimeter, and they wouldn't need to worry about looking for help, they had a built in staff, chef and catering service. Both women could only hope that they were right. The wedding was scheduled to start at five o'clock and with their late departure they'd be landing at Narita too close to four o'clock already. They couldn't chance driving all over Tokyo to find this wedding.

* * *

Yuuki inwardly groaned when their plane landed. It was already noon. _'How much time do they think it takes to get ready for a wedding? It's bad enough I'll already be fighting jetlag all day, but to be too tired to enjoy my own wedding day is unacceptable.'_

"I told you we should have left earlier." She griped at Sojiro, who absently walked ahead of her. "This is my wedding day and I'm still at the airport with less than five hours to get ready."

"You could have left whenever you wanted." Sojiro was in a bad mood. Who wouldn't be after being up for like twelve hours on a plane? He knew he should have tried to get some sleep, but the thought of having to get married upon arrival didn't settle any nerves.

"You know you could try and fake some concern about today. I mean we would've landed hours ago if you hadn't demanded on eating at the mansion. It's bad enough you didn't even wake up till eight." Yuuki spat at the back of his head.

Tsukasa, who had fought the urge to comment thus far quickened his pace and grabbed his little brother by the nape of his neck stifling any comeback that was in the works. "Both of you need to shut up." He tightened his grip to let Sojiro know he meant him most of all. "You have plenty of time to argue and fight and make up later, today is supposed to be beautiful and serene. Let's aim for that."

The rest of their journey out of the airport was made in silence, much to Tsukasa's relief. Yuuki's car had made it to the airport first, which wasn't a problem since she needed more time to get ready anyway, but it left the brothers alone with nothing to talk about and only bad air between them. Tsukasa busily fumbled through his phone and Sojiro stood making flirty eye contact with the young women waiting in the lobby.

After a few seconds one of the young women worked up the nerve to come talk to him only to have Tsukasa grab her by her shoulder and shove her away with a quick "he's married" to add to her bereavement. None of the other women even dared make eye contact with Sojiro after that, which only proved to piss him off. When the car came he angrily jumped in and ignored the busy titan in front of him.

"Do you plan on hurting Yuuki?"

The question seemed out of place coming from his big brother. "Why? Do you care?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't care." Tsukasa's face was terrifyingly serious.

"I wasn't planning on it, no." Sojiro sat back uninterested in this line of questioning, because to him it didn't matter how Yuuki felt in his brother's eyes. This was just a merger and if Tsukasa had to drag him down the isle, he knew his brother would, regardless of how much he didn't want to get married anymore.

"I'm serious." The look on Tsukushi's face when she left had haunted him all night. Maybe that's why he was finally thinking with his heart instead of his pocket.

"Whatever." Sojiro looked and sounded like an annoyed teenager. He was being so childish pouting with his head against the window looking at his phone, but doing nothing with it.

He wasn't sure what he was thinking right now. Preparations had been made. People had been flown from around the world to be there for this momentous occasion. "I would rather have you let her down gently now than have her whole world come crashing down later."

His little brother's face sprung up to meet sincere eyes gazing back at him.

"Personally, I want to see you grow up and finally become a man. Not for the company, not for a merger, but for you. I see you going through life as if it was a game and I don't know if you're ever going to get it, or maybe I'm the one who doesn't get it." He paused and reflected back on the last few days. "Finding one person to love and be loved by works for some people and never looking for that right person works for others."

"What are you trying to say, Tsukasa?" Sojiro had never seen this side of him before.

"I guess what I'm saying is that… hell, I don't even know. I'm just trying to say that if you want to marry Yuuki I'm behind you. If you don't want to marry her I'm behind you too. I just don't want you to hurt her. I'd rather you end it right now and have her disappointed, but able to go on with her life than have her find you in bed with one of the maids two, three, ten years from now."

* * *

Security was tighter than either woman had anticipated. People were being turned away left and right. High society people who had never been turned away from anything were being told that if they didn't have an invitation they weren't welcome.

Tsukushi's nerves, that had been so steadfast on the plane turned into mush at the sight. "Maybe this was a bad idea." She slunk deeper into her seat.

"We didn't fly halfway around the globe for you to waver now. You're going to give that jerk brother of mine a piece of your mind."

"That's what I mean." The petite brunette brought her legs up to complete her fetal cowering position. "I can give him a piece of my mind whenever. It doesn't have to be today. It doesn't have to be right now." She sighed as if wishing she hadn't made the trip at all. "Anyway, I don't want to ruin Matsuoka-san's wedding. She was really nice to me and asked me not to come. I should honor that if nothing else."

Tsubaki wasn't buying any of this. She knew Tsukushi was scared, she could understand that, but fear wasn't a good enough excuse. Maybe she wanted the Doumyouji family to lose a little face for the way they embarrassed her, or maybe she just wanted to bring her brothers down a peg, or just maybe she really thought Tsukushi and Tsukasa belonged together, either way she was going to get what she wanted. "We're going in." She said resolutely. "You're not 100% sure about this right now, and that's okay, but we came all this way. We're at least going in."

"But you see those guards. How do we get passed them?" Tsukushi sighed dejectedly. "I don't think even Tama would be able to get passed them."

"Tsukushi, you're a genius." Tsubaki flung her door open with barrels of enthusiasm. "That's it, we'll call Tama."

"Are you kidding," Tsukushi followed her out of the car, "she's going to be swamped. There are things upon things to do for this wedding right now. She's not going to answer any phones."

Tsubaki had to admit, she had a point. Tama would be the busiest person at the mansion right now. "Well, we only have a few minutes left." Tsubaki said fishing for ideas. "We're getting in no matter what."

"Well, we can always try the servants' entrance. Maybe they won't have any security there."

It didn't take long to spot the angry looking SPs posted outside the entrance.

"I have an idea, but it's not going to be your favorite." Tsukushi said as they watched from behind the bushes.

Tsubaki was open for anything right now. She motioned for her to continue.

"When we were kids Shigeru and I would always get locked out, and we had to find another way in. There's a hole, it's probably too small for us now, but we should be able to force it open. It's in the back bushes; we'll have to crawl through it, but it'll get us in."

She was right; it wasn't Tsubaki's favorite idea, especially when they got to the topiary fence and saw that the hole was all muddy and caked over from years of neglect. "You want me to crawl into there?"

"It's all we've got right now."

"What about our dresses?" Tsubaki looked down at the three-quarters length number she was wearing. It was light blue and shimmered brightly in the sunlight. Any mud or dirt would be instantly noticed.

"Here I'll go first and try to make the hole bigger for you." Tsukushi looked around modestly before unzipping her dress and handing it over to her partner in crime. Slowly she pushed her arms through the hole widening it gently to make room for her head. She had just about gotten her chest passed the bush when she felt a tug and a sharp poke which made her jerk fiercely earning her a tearing sound. Knowing it had to be her bra, she pulled herself the rest of the way with minimal effort.

It was so embarrassing. All she could do to stop herself from crying was to laugh at the fact that her bra lay lifelessly open behind her. She had a few scratches on her arms and legs, she was very dirty and her hair had to be a mess. "Okay." She called out to Tsubaki, who she could see looked skeptically at the thought of climbing through the hole her friend had just slid through. "It's your turn."

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice from behind her made her go stiff.

'_Crap!'_ She thought. _'We've been caught and me two steps from naked.'_

* * *

She had never felt so insecure in her life. This was exactly what she wanted, but she wasn't even happy. It had taken months of preparation, but she had the perfect flowers, her dream dress, a cake most women would kill for, she even had the Tokyo Philharmonic Symphony playing her wedding march. It was the wedding dreams are made of, but she couldn't even fake a smile.

It had to be jitters. She had tried to brush off this feeling for hours. Her mother told her it was normal. That it happened to everyone, but everyone wasn't marrying Doumyouji Sojiro. She knew the type of reputation he had. Why did she even get involved with him in the first place?

She had to calm down. She was going to cry and she couldn't cry; it would ruin her make up. Ruined make up made her think of that Makino girl. She had been crying over something Sojiro did to her, hadn't she? Seeing how he'd been acting lately, it was totally possible. She had cried herself, a few times in the past month.

Was this really the type of man she was willing to marry?

A strong squeeze on her shoulder reminded her that her mother was standing next to her. "We're all heading to our places sweetheart."

Yuuki watched as her bride's maids and friends walked out of the room. She had been surrounded by people, but she couldn't have been more alone. Swallowing what was left of her pride and ignoring the doubt that wrestled inside of her like a beast as best she could, she was just about to join them when there was a knock on the door.

The door slid open slowly, but all that came in was a head of black hair. "Yuuki, can I talk to you?"

Her stomach fell at the thought that here came the talk. The talk that she had assumed would come weeks ago. The talk no woman wants to have on their wedding day, because it's the talk that ends everything.

"Come in." She kept her back to him, watching from the mirror.

"I thought that a groom can't see the bride before the wedding." He called out from behind the door.

"That's… a stupid tradition…" She faltered, she didn't mean too. But if she could hear it in her own voice, she knew he could hear it too. "I thought we make our own luck." She tried to recollect herself.

Sojiro walked in and looked as handsome as ever. He wore his tuxedo crisp and clean and with such poise that he didn't resemble himself. "I wanted to come here and apologize to you, and no it couldn't wait 'til after the wedding." He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"For the past few months I've been a jerk. I know you've noticed and I thank you for being the bigger person and ignoring me. I've felt so battered down with the idea of getting married that I've lashed out at you. For that I could never say sorry enough."

His words were genuine and threatened to bring tears to her eyes. This was the man she knew. This was the man she had fallen in love with. She didn't know why had he been hiding for so long, but she was thankful that he could come right now and unload the burden on her heart.

"I want us to get up there today with nothing to hide. I want us to get up there today because we want to, not because we think that someone wants us to or because we think we should for other people's sake."

She turned around to tell him that she wanted to, with all her heart, she wanted to marry him, but he placed a hand over her lips.

"I cheated on you." The words cut like a knife and she couldn't even look at him. "It wasn't with just one or two girls either, it's been quite a few."

Yuuki pushed past him because she couldn't hold the tears in anymore. "Why?" She didn't care, she didn't even know why she asked; it was just the first thing to come out.

"I am so sorry. It's because I'm a jerk, because I hated myself for being in love with you, because I felt that by doing it I could hurt you, because I felt trapped, and because I'm a coward."

"Get out." The words, merely a whisper, held so much passion.

Sojiro walked over to her and held her despite her pushing away and her pounding his chest. "Tsukasa asked me if I wanted to hurt you. I told him that I didn't." She rested her arms on her chest to listen.

"So what is this?"

"He told me that if I didn't want to marry you, I could walk away right now. He told me that when we landed. I've been thinking about it for the past few hours and when I had realized it I was dressed and ready to get married." He looked down at his prisoner, but she didn't look back. "I was given a way out, but I didn't want it. Despite everything that I've been fighting against for the last few months, when shown the door and given the exit I didn't want to take it. I love you. It's like I've forgotten it some how, but I really love you, Yuuki."

"And what is supposed to make me trust you, 'Jiro? I've loved you without "forgetting" all this time. You don't think I've been scared. You don't think that I've wanted to break things off with you. Even when you turned into such an asshole I still stayed in love with you. Why should I care if you've turned a new leaf? What guarantees me that you won't go back to the jerk you've been?"

Sojiro didn't have an answer. He just looked at the bride in his arms and held her tighter. "There's nothing that I can say to guarantee you that I've changed. All I can do is beg you to believe me and let me show you with time."

"Just answer me one thing." Her voice shook and she wondered why she even wanted to know, but it was something she had to ask. "What about that Makino girl? The one at the party last night; was she one of the girls you cheated with?"

The question took him by surprise. How did she know about Tsukushi? "No." He almost chuckled at the idea. "Not that I didn't want to, because I did, I just…" How could he put it? "I missed out on my chance."

That comment earned him a swift slap across his face. "If you want the chance so bad go get it. I hear she's not with your brother anymore." She held her mouth after she realized how distasteful that sounded. "I didn't mean it like that." She inwardly groaned. "That was really cheap of me, she didn't deserve that."

Even with the pain pulsing through his cheek he was finally able to think about someone other than himself. He'd been so proud of himself mere hours before, but now he was fully shamed. "Tell me about it, it was my fault."

* * *

Tsubaki peered in from the other side of the topiary fence, but all she could see was a ridged tomato faced Tsukushi.

"Makino, what are you doing in your underwear?"

Tsukushi's head swung back to see Shigeru gawking down at her. Relief flooded her features as her friend threw an apron around her to try and give her some chance at modesty.

"It's okay Shigeru, I have a dress; I just didn't want to dirty it." Tsukushi reached into the hole and Tsubaki passed her the dress. As she slid it back on, with Shigeru as her lookout, she realized three things: one, her bra was utterly ruined, two, this dress wasn't being kind about it, and three, Tsubaki was impatiently waiting on the other side of the fence.

"I don't have to squeeze through this do I?"

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Let me know. Please R&R


	21. Crashing a Wedding? pt 2

**Chapter 21: Crashing a Wedding? pt. 2**

* * *

"You're looking more somber than usual?" Tsukasa looked up to see his mother smiling down at him. "I thought you of all people would be ecstatic that your brother is getting married in a few minutes and that the merger will be finalized in a few days."

"That's if there's a wedding at all." He went back to focusing on the drink he'd been nursing. He didn't know why he still had it in his hands. The ice had long since melted making the scotch watery, dulling the sting.

"What do you mean?" Kaede's face showed her concern.

Tsukasa wasn't in the mood for explanations, his bad night had stretched into a bad morning, day and it was nearing night and there was no sign of a change in the coming future.

However, his silence was not what his mother wanted to hear. She wanted an answer and continued to press rather bluntly for one. "Tsukasa, what do you mean there might not be a wedding?" She grabbed his shoulder when she received a sigh as a response. "What did Sojiro do?"

"Why do you always assume the worst of me?" Sojiro laughed from the doorway.

Kaede turned her attention to the youngest Doumyouji, since her other son wasn't being helpful. "I have never thought badly of you; despite the fact that you rarely give me a reason to think highly of you." She smiled modestly. "Now can you explain to me why your brother thinks there might not be a wedding?"

Sojiro laughed. "Because he's a pessimist." He walked over to his mother and kissed her gently on the cheek. "In fact I was just coming to tell you that the wedding's about to start."

This caught Tsukasa's attention. "So you're going through with it?"

His little brother nodded, more to himself than as an answer. "I realized something earlier. Well, I've known it for a long time, but it's never been something I wanted to put into practice. I realized that loving someone is more about them than you."

"That's beautiful." Kaede sighed pushing her sons out the door.

"I know." Sojiro seemed so proud of his new philosophy. "It's like not being selfish and that's what I've been doing all this time. I could never find the right girl because I was just being selfish."

"I'm so glad you realized the error of your ways." The finish line seemed so close to her. She had successfully guided her boys to the patio entrance when Tsukasa stopped.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course he's sure." Kaede insisted patting Sojiro on the back lovingly and pinching Tsukasa's arm hard.

"Yeah, I've never been so sure of anything." Sojiro sincerely smiled as he reached for the door.

"Your father would be so proud of his sons becoming men." Kaede joined in with her son's smile, hoping the sentiment would rub off on the overbearingly morose presence Tsukasa was projecting.

"And you're not doing this for the family right? You're doing this because you love Yuuki, right?" Tsukasa stopped the door from opening.

"What's gotten into you Tsukasa?" Kaede pulled on his arm forcefully, but his eyes didn't blink. He stared down at his brother, making sure that he wouldn't waver.

Sojiro grinned as if he knew some secret that no one else knew. "If you love her that much, you should go back and beg her to forgive you."

Tsukasa's arm and eyes dropped and Kaede continued to feel desperately lost in their conversation.

It was the little brother's turn to be the wise counselor. "Nothing happened between us."

"I don't understand…" Kaede looked at both young men with a very bewildered expression, but Tsukasa didn't let his mother continue.

"Okas-ama, can you please give us a minute." He gently kissed her on her cheek and opened the door for her. "Sojiro and I will be joining you a minute."

She hesitantly agreed and as composed as she could, she found her way to an usher who brought her to her seat.

"Please." Through gritted teeth and a murderous glare Tsukasa signaled for his little brother to continue.

Sojiro nervously looked at the closed doors in front of him. He was so close to freedom. If he could just open them and escape Tsukasa wouldn't dare do anything to embarrass the family. "Look, the reason you couldn't find her last night is because I had made her cry."

"Why?" The glare only deepened.

"Because ..." He cleared his throat nervously. "_I_ tried to kiss _her_ and ... and well, she told me that she loved you. It pissed me off, how could she act like she didn't want me. Of course she wanted me, every woman wants me!" He tapped on his chest vainly, as his nerves calmed and his ego took over. "So, I said some things… some awful things, and when I saw you looking for her it was the perfect opportunity to add fuel to the fire." He nonchalantly shrugged and waved the idea off as if plotting against someone's happiness were common place.

"Why?" Rage was rapidly boiling the blood in Tsukasa's veins.

Sojiro caught a glimpse of the anger that had had him uneasy a few moments before and his glance drifted to the door once more. Tsukasa attributed his little brother's fear to indifference and suddenly slammed him against the patio doors seizing everyone's attention in the garden.

A few startled gasps were silenced by the sudden wave of whispers as gossip replaced small-talk amongst the high society wedding guests. Tsukushi and Tsubaki turned to see what had happened, but quickly ducked down in their seats shielding their faces when Kaede stood from her seat and calmly made her way back up the isle. Cleverly concealing her own contempt for her boys' behavior, she made courteous eye contact with a few guests before reaching the patio doors where she had left her sons a few minutes prior.

"YOU COULDN'T LET ME HAVE ONE MOMENT OF HAPPINESS?" Tsukasa's yell could be heard through the doors.

"What's going on here?" Yuuki's mother came running from the hallway with a procession of bride's maids and groom's men running after her.

"I WAS FED-UP. WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?" Sojiro joined in on the shouting match, pushing back with little success. "LAST NIGHT YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER, YOU WERE MY ENEMY AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY." He calmed down when he saw Yuuki and her friends standing frightened behind Tsukasa. "If I had to be miserable so did you." He hung his head ashamed of what he just said. Watching his bride's face droop slightly with sadness, it was the first time he had realized the extent of pain his actions could cause. "I felt as if… well, if I had to be a prisoner to this marriage…" His voice was small and defeated because he knew he had been cruel and calculating. "I was going to make you prisoner of your own type of loneliness."

Tsukasa slammed him against the doors again, this time cracking the pane of glass before taking a step back and letting him go. "What could I possibly have done to you?" Tsukasa looked so deeply hurt by what his brother did to him. "You told me you loved Yuuki, you told me you wanted to marry her. How…? Why… when did I become the bad guy?"

Kaede casually knocked on the glass, but started to lose her composed demeanor when she received no response. "I don't know what happened in New York," she called to the less than gentlemanly gentlemen on the other side of the door, "but I suggest you leave it in the past and get on with this wedding."

Taking advantage of Kaede's momentary distraction, Yuuki pushed past Tsukasa to block her fiancé from any further attacks. "Your mother's right…" She straightened Sojiro's tuxedo and tried to smooth out the heavy wrinkles. "Let's just get this wedding over with and we can discuss all this later."

Sojiro looked lovingly into his bride's eyes. "Thank you sweetheart, but this isn't something we can just ignore and argue tomorrow."

"No they're right." Tsukasa didn't make eye contact with anyone, he just stood undoing his cufflinks and unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket. "Yuuki's worked very hard for this wedding and some very important people have come from around the world to be here. If this is what you two want, you shouldn't keep your guests waiting."

Yuuki's mother looked to Kaede for some clue as to what had sparked the fight, but shook her head in frustration when it seemed that no one really knew what was going on. Ignoring the melancholic mood that had just spread over the entire room, she ushered the processional to their places pulled Yuuki away from her soon to be husband and ordered Sojiro to his place so he could wait for his bride at the altar.

"So you're not going to be my best man?" He watched as Tsukasa removed his jacket.

"No. I'm not." He clearly stated as he turned to leave.

Sojiro sighed and called to his back. "We're still family. No matter what I did you should at least do this for me since I'm your little brother. Can't you look past yourself and be there when I need you the most?"

"I guess it's finally my turn to be selfish." Tsukasa didn't turn around as he kept walking down that hall leaving the wedding as far behind him as possible.

The nervous groom took a deep breath before turning to the now open patio doors and making his way down the isle with his mother in hand. When he finally stood at the altar he realized how alone he felt with everyone looking at him, but his discomfort didn't last long as the music started and the wedding party marched forward, filling the empty space.

As the music changed to signal the bride, the guests all stood and watched eagerly as Yuuki and her father made their way down the isle. It was beautiful. It was finally turning into everything Yuuki had dreamed it would be, the ultimate debacle had made way for the perfect fairytale wedding. She looked deep into Sojiro's eyes as she made her way toward him and he looked as contented as she did. At last, they were going to have their happily ever after.

* * *

Tsubaki could barely stand still as she kept looking back at the patio doors. "Where is that idiot?"

"Maybe he decided not to attend." Tsukushi nudged her gently to try and calm her down.

"Are you kidding me, this is his brother's wedding." One of the guests shushed and Tsubaki spun around. "This isn't a movie it's a wedding people are allowed to talk."

Embarrassed Tsukushi covered her accomplice's mouth and whispered softly in her ear. "Maybe it's not the best idea to make a scene. Remember, we aren't supposed to be here."

"I'd like to see Kaede have me escorted off the premises again. I'll slap that bitch before her S.P's catch me this time. I promise." Three or four people shushed and Tsukushi had to fight desperately to stop Tsubaki from exploding.

When Yuuki reached the altar everyone sat back down and Tsubaki went back to impatiently waiting for Tsukasa to make an entrance, though it seemed very unlikely.

"What's he thinking?" Another loud shush made Tsubaki spring up angrily. "I can't take this anymore." She whispered loudly over to Tsukushi. "I have to get out of here before I dismember someone." With that she tried to nonchalantly make her way out of the row, but when the other guests started to groan and complain she angrily pushed past them until she reached the outer isle.

* * *

"_You've reached Doumyouji Tsubaki. I'm not available to take your call. Please leave a detailed message and I will return your call at my earliest convince."_ Tsukasa hung up with out leaving a message. He had already called a dozen times. Where could she be? She always had her cell phone. He looked at his watch; it was half past five. He groaned inwardly. "She's sleeping," he chastised himself, "it's barely three-thirty in the morning there."

A sigh escaped his lips as a tired feeling began to set in. Dejectedly he threw his tuxedo coat into the passenger seat and watched in misery as Sojiro's wedding rings slipped out of the inside chest pocket.

'What a pain in the ass!'

How was he going to get these stupid things to his brother without making a scene? If he went down the isle everyone would talk. If he walked through the garden and came up beside them, everyone would see him coming and start to talk.

Ultimately there was no way to do this unnoticed and they would need them soon. Grabbing his tuxedo jacket and the rings Tsukasa ran back to the garden making up a plan as he went along.

* * *

The keys of her cell phone clicked loudly as she finished her text message.

"What are you doing?" Her father asked under disapproving eyes.

She didn't answer, she just made an 'isn't it obvious' facial expression. Her attention was quickly redirected to the vibration signaling a returned message.

_-Nothing hap end-_

Scoffing at the phone she entered her reply. _–Sum ting hd 2 hv hap end, bc shez here-_ She hit send and tried to pay attention to the ceremony.

"What could be so important that you have to do that right now?" Her mother unsuccessfully grabbed for the phone that vibrated yet again and was pulled out of her reach.

_-She sd she was over me-_

A smug grin spread over her face. –_ OMG u mst hv felt lik n ass - I guess she wasnt as in luv wit u as u thot-_

"Shizuka give me that phone right now. Honestly you're acting like a child." Her father berated with an outstretched hand.

Her grin was promptly replaced with a sour scowl. "It's Rui."

She knew that that would be all she needed to say to shut them up. Without missing a beat they both smiled happily and ignored her as she continued her texting.

* * *

Tsukasa reached the patio doors in time to hear the priest ask if anyone objected to the wedding. 'Good.' He thought as he played with the rings in his hand. 'They haven't missed you guys yet.'

He opened the doors and caught an usher's attention immediately. "Sir!" His look of surprise was not well hidden. "It's a little late to seat you in the front row."

Tsukasa rolled his eyes annoyed with the young man's stupidity. "I'm not staying." He scanned the garden looking for an inconspicuous route to his brother. He could make his way down the side isle crouched down as to not make a scene, but his pride wouldn't allow him to.

'I should just go up there.' He rationalized. 'I'm Doumyouji Tsukasa. I paid for this wedding. If I want to walk down the side isle and give something to my brother what's the big deal.' His resolve was steeling. He was sure of it.

"May I have the rings?"

'Shit!' It had taken him so long to decide on a plan of action that now any chance of a discrete handoff was impossible.

Everyone watched as Sojiro's head bowed a bit with the realization that his brother, who had decided not to attend the wedding, was the one with the rings. His eyes sadly wandered from Yuuki to his mother.

"I have them." All the guests turned to see Tsukasa make his way down the isle. As he handed Sojiro the rings he noticed that both Yuuki and his brother held his hand.

"Please stay." Yuuki smiled sweetly.

"It would mean a lot to us." Sojiro seconded.

It wasn't how he had planned it, but it wasn't a great plan to start with, so what the hell. He nodded in agreement and turned to take his seat.

* * *

Tsukushi's heart skipped a beat as she heard Tsukasa's sudden announcement. Her stomach lurched sourly as she watched him walked towards the altar. 'This was a bad idea.' She was glad Tsubaki had left, or she'd probably be making a scene. The best bet was to just get up and leave. So she apologetically made her way out of the row using her hand to try and shield her face, but it was too late.

"Tsukushi…?" He wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or what, but she looked just like her. He stood there staring at the woman making her timid escape from the garden. 'It's her. I know it is.'

Everyone stared as Tsukasa made a mad dash up the isle. Sojiro smiled; it had been a long time since he'd seen his brother so passionate about anything.

He came barreling out the patio doors, but he'd lost sight of her. 'Damn it!' He punched the wall in anger and a little yelp from behind him startled the angry giant.

Just as quickly as he'd burst into rage, he stood calm gazing down at her. "I can't believe your really here." His voice was soft. He gently placed his hands on her arms and gracefully tried to pull her close but a swift blow to his stomach shot the air out of his lungs. As he bent over in pain she swung again this time punching him square in the jaw knocking him to the ground. He sprawled out on the floor. 'How embarrassing!' He could fight four or five grown men if he had to, but a little girl no taller than 5'2" maybe 100 lbs soaking wet laid him out with two punches.

"Are you crazy?" Fear had been a claming factor all day, but anger was quickly winning out. "Did you really think I would just kiss you? You probably thought that since you're the great Doumyouji Tsukasa that I would just forget what you did to me last night and I would just forgive you." Tears of frustration welled in her eyes. "Oh wait! You wouldn't think that you did anything wrong, so you wouldn't need forgiveness would you? No… no, the almighty Doumyouji doesn't need anyone's forgiveness." The tears flowed softly down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He closed his eyes. What could he say? Nothing he could say would be enough or would correctly project the remorse he felt, but his attention was quickly redirected to the woman straddling his legs raining tears and punches on him.

"I'm sorry isn't going to cut it, Doumyouji!" At first he tried to block the hits, but his arms melted to his sides and he just let her have at him. "I didn't come here for an apology." She was sobbing violently now. "I hate you… I hate you so …much." She could barely lift her fists as she beat on his chest. "How… how can you say that you're sorry?" She laid her head in his chest and cried; his arms wrapped around her as if on instinct alone. "How could you hurt me? You said you loved me."

Despite her struggling against him, he held her tightly. "I wish there was a way to take back what I said. I wish I could go back and spare you the embarrassment or the pain, but even if I could… look I was stupid, confused and hurt, but mostly jealous. I know that that isn't an excuse, but when I couldn't find you and then Sojiro said you were all over him and I thought why would my brother lie to me? Oh, and then the whole Hanawaza thing… I should have just asked you. I should have believed you. I should have respected you that much." He let her go, but grabbed her arms before she could get off of him. "I've been a total ass, and you might never forgive me, but I still love you. Hell, I've tried most of my life to get over you, but I don't think I ever will."

"Yeah, well… that's not enough." She tried to pull herself away from him, but he pulled her into a kiss. She tried to fight at first, but she wasn't over him. She was as mad as a wet cat, but she still loved him and his kisses felt so right.

She still looked a little starry-eyed when he broke the kiss. "Tell me you forgive me."

"No."

He kissed her again; this time deeper and longer, sitting up slightly so that she sat in his lap. She was out of breath this time and he whispered in her ear. "_Tell me that you forgive me._"

"_No._" She whispered back.

He flipped her onto the floor and she tried to object, but he rained kisses down her neck breathing a faint "_forgive me_" with each drop.

The sound of someone coughing behind them brought them both back to their senses. They were in the middle of the hall, right in front of the patio doors. Their heads shot up to see Tsubaki looking at them quite amused.

"I was waiting to see a show." She said candidly.

"That's because you're a pervert." Tsukasa let go of Tsukushi and stood up helping her off the floor. He pushed her behind him because he knew that if he was embarrassed about this she had to be mortified.

"You looked like you were about to undress her and do her right here in the hall and I'm the pervert."

He could feel Tsukushi's face dig deeper into his back. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that last night you make an ass of my friend and today you're making out with her as if nothing happened. I guess I should expect that from you, you have no idea how to act socially, but I expected better from her."

"Tsubaki…" Tsukushi couldn't even face her ally.

"Yes, Tsukushi?" Sarcasm dripped from her tongue. "Maybe I'm wrong, but fondling Tsukasa wasn't the plan was it? Is this what you wanted to accomplish?"

"The plan was to get into the wedding and find Tsukasa, but even I don't know what we were trying to accomplish." Tsukushi shot back from behind Tsukasa. Her face was hot. She knew she had to be crimson by now. How could she have let herself be swept away? She was supposed to be furious. Frustration had taken the place of anger and Tsukushi pushed Tsukasa out of her way. "Damn it Tsubaki I told you this was a bad idea."

A smile played on Tsubaki's lips. She walked over and pulled Tsukushi's face so close to her own it looked as if they were going to kiss, which made Tsukushi's face redder. "If you love him it's okay to forgive him." She kissed Tsukushi on the nose. "And it's okay to make him work for it too." She shot a wink over at her little brother.

"I have the rest of my life to make it up to you." Tsukasa turned Tsukushi around to face him, only to get punched again.

"I WAS TALKING TO HER YOU JERK!" Tsubaki roared shaking her fist. She turned a dumbfounded Tsukushi around again and smiled sweetly. "He's stupid and he acts like a savage beast, but no one will ever love you as much as he does. He only acts that way because he loves with his whole heart. The idiot is the smartest business man I know, but he doesn't have half a brain when it comes to matters outside the boardroom. So you have to be patient with him. Oh, and if he ever does anything like this again call me. I come and help you kick his ass." The girls exchanged a quick hug before turning back to their punching back.

"I'm still mad at you..." Tsukushi didn't know what to do. She was still angry, but she was also still in love. "…but I forgive you."

"I'll take it." Tsukasa bent over to kiss her when he stopped and looked at Tsubaki. "Do you mind?"

"What!?!" She looked offended. "You were seconds from having sex with her in the hall and now you want privacy?" Pushing past her half brother she went through the patio doors to help herself to the reception. "I guess that's the thanks I get for helping him get her back, ingrate."

"I love you too, Oneechan." Tsukasa turned back to the woman in his arms. "Now where were we?" He bent down again to kiss her, but a hand stopped him before their lips could touch.

"I'm still mad at you." Tsukushi spun out of his grasp and started walking down the hall.

"Hey, I thought we were smoothing things over." Tsukasa absently followed.

She turned around coyly. "Maybe we can sort things out where we won't be interrupted." With that she took off running.

His long legs caught up to her quickly and he grabbed at her waist, but she was able to fight him off. "Stop!" She giggled. "You've already messed up my dress."

"I'm so sorry." He kept trying to pick her up. "Let me help you take it off."

They both erupted in a fit of laughter as he succeeded in lifting her over one shoulder. "This is NOT what I had in mind!" She yelled at his back. "I'm still mad at you!"

"Don't worry, you'll forgive me soon enough." He patted her on her butt.

"TSUKASA! Let me down!!"

He laughed as she tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp. "As soon as I get you to the bed."


	22. A Fear of the Heart

_**AN – I had planned on ending this at chapter 21, but for one reason or another it just didn't feel right. I felt like it needed this. Let me know if you like it.**_

_**Thanks to Mythnlynx for reading it over.**_

**Chapter 22: A Fear of the Heart**

The room felt warm, her skin felt hot. His fingers playfully drew figures on her back and she laughed when he'd graze her side because she was ticklish.

"Stop playing around." She turned onto her side and he pouted childishly. "We're supposed to meet Sojiro and Yuuki."

He leaned in for a kiss. "You made those plans." He whispered into her ear and tickled her lightly so she would jump. "I had other plans."

"Stop it." Tsukushi escaped off of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower first." She announced to no one in particular, but he jumped off the bed and took it as an invitation to join her.

8888888888

The bass from the speakers gave the room a thumping vibe. Sojiro smiled at the red head that was serving their dinks and even in the dark ambiance of the VIP room he could see her blush slightly.

"Ugh, keep it in your pants." Yuuki groaned as she took a long drink from her glass.

Sojiro ignored her and stared at the waitress' ** until she had already left the room. "Said like a true hater."

"I thought you two said you were going to play nice tonight." Akira pulled up a seat on the other side of the table.

"Don't worry about us." Sojiro waved Yuuki off as if she didn't matter and sat up interested. "Where have you been? You just completely dropped out of the story. You were around for like one chapter and then after chapter ten you disappeared."

"Dude, don't get me started with that." Akira ran a rough hand through his hair. "I guess the author doesn't like me that much because I ended up sleeping with that Mizuki Ashiya girl from Hana Kimi and she was all over me and that was cool, but she's a lot like Shigeru you know, like a dude in a hot girl's body. I didn't mind her being young, but that Sano guy is like ridiculously jealous. I was like if you're that into her then be with her, if not then back off, because even though I like dating married women, I don't date married women whose husbands know they're cheating. Then we played pool and I was gone. Two honorable mentions and I don't even get to come to the wedding."

"How do you think I feel?" Shigeru plopped down on the couch next to Yuuki, beaming a bright and sexy smile at Sojiro.

The three that were sitting there jumped back in surprise.

88888888888888888888

Tsukasa could hear his phone ringing, but chose to ignore it. He knew he was late and he didn't care. He had more pressing business to attend to.

"Was that the phone?" Tsukushi yelled over her blow dryer.

He'd been acting as if he'd been brushing his teeth for over twenty minutes now, but he was really watching her dry her hair in her underwear. Yes this was much more important.

"Stop staring and go get dressed. We're already really late." She turned off the dryer when he didn't move. "Do you think I believe you?" She asked kicking him lightly in the shin. He stopped brushing and smiled playfully. "Hurry up and get dressed."

"No." Tsukasa pulled her to his bare chest and picked her up off the floor sitting her on the counter. "Let's go back to bed. Who wants to go spend time with those sour people? I'd rather spend time just the two of us. I hate having to share you."

Her eyes fell sadly and she let out a small sigh, but Tsukasa didn't seem to notice the melancholy pout. "We promised." She fought against his strong arms and almost acquiesced when he started to nibble on her collarbone, but somehow regained her restraint and twisted Tsukasa's nipple hard.

"**." He let her go and covered his wound as if it were gushing blood. "You play too rough." He kissed the top of her hair seeing that he wasn't going to win this one.

"You play too much." She motioned for him to go get dressed and she returned to drying her hair.

8888888888888

"Where did you come from?" Akira was the first to recover.

Shigeru helped herself to a sip of his drink making a face when she realized it was really strong. "I heard you guys over here complaining and I'm the one that's had it really hard." She leaned back in the comfy couch sighing deeply. "I'm rich. I'm not meant for all of this hard labor. Do you know that crazy old woman has really had me cleaning stuff? She's evil!"

"Who's evil?"

They all turned around to see Tama's vein throbbing as she glared very angrily at Shigeru.

"Sempai!" The little dirty blonde jumped up and received a swing from Tama's walking stick against the back of her legs. "Owww!" She screamed grabbing at the pain. "Sempai, this is just a story, I don't really work for the Doumyouji's."

Tama ignored the complaints and took hold of Shigeru's ear as they walked off. "Well, until this story ends you belong to me."

The three clubbers sweat dropped. "Where did they just come from?" Yuuki shook her head gently trying to make sense of it all.

"This is getting ridiculous!"

The three looked over as a little redhead took Shigeru's seat on the couch.

"Sakurako!" The all jumped again.

"Yeah I know!" She threw her arms up exasperatedly. "I mean where have I been this whole story?"

Sojiro rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "Well, maybe we didn't need a ** in this one."

"But that's where you're wrong." She got up and pointed angrily. "There was a **, that girl you slept with before the benefit dinner, I could have been her."

Sakurako's words earned Sojiro a slap across the face from Yuuki.

"Arhhh!" He yelled holding his cheek. "You're not allowed to slap me anymore."

"That's why I divorced you." She sat back dejectedly folding her arms in front of her.

"No." He said smiling at another waitress walking by. "I divorced you because you have no sense of humor and you're a nag."

Akira shook his head amused. "So Sanjo-san, you feel like you should have been included in this story."

"Yes! I could have been a shoulder for Makino to cry on when she and Rui broke up, or I could have been the girl you picked up at the party that night; this author chick didn't need to bring in that Mizuki girl! SHE'S NOT EVEN FROM THIS MANGA!"

"Maybe she just doesn't like you."

Everyone looked up to see Rui walk over to the group rubbing his eyes and suppressing a yawn. Like Akira he brought a chair over to the table.

"What are you doing here Hanazawa?" Sojiro eyed him suspiciously.

Rui just shrugged. "I didn't have any other plans so I figured here was better than nowhere."

Yuuki looked around behind her quizzically, as if she expected someone else to pop up from the wood work.

"Are you looking for anyone in particular?" Akira chuckled bemused.

She shook her head gently. "No, I … I just…" She stopped and looked at her ex-husband. "Doesn't it just seem weird?"

"What?" He asked as if he didn't really care about what she had to say.

She rolled her eyes exasperated with his attitude. "Nothing I guess." She tried to settle down but couldn't. "Doesn't anyone else think it's weird that people are just showing up here? Like, I just expect Tsubaki to come charging in or something."

88888888888888888888888

The heavy curtains blocked out the uninvited light knocking at the window. The silk sheets clung to her body gently. She turned slightly as the hand that draped over her side pulled her in a little closer. Slowly she leaned forward to close the distance between her lips and his. "Achooo!"

"Tsubaki? Are you okay? You're not getting sick are you?" Her current companion asked very concerned.

She reached for a tissue from her bedside table and shook her head. "Not that I know of."

8888888888888888888888

"I thought Nee-chan was in NY?"

The group turned around to see Tsukasa with his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Finally!" Yuuki practically cheered as she shot up and dragged Tsukushi away.

"What's her problem?" Tsukasa asked dejectedly motioning for Sojiro to move over.

"A commoner is a commoner." He said with a shrug. "She might be rich and come from a powerful family in this story, but she's still a stalking pain in the ** commoner deep down inside."

"Oh." Tsukasa nodded wishing he hadn't asked. He already wanted to call it a night. "So uh…" He thought about it before shrugging. "…congratulations on the divorce then."

Sojiro lifted his glass and drank to that.

"So, did we miss anything?" Tsukasa asked looking at the other three men. "What's he doing here!" He demanded pointing an accusatory finger at Rui.

88888888888888888888

"YOU'RE WHAT?"  
"Yuuki, shut up!" Tsukushi smiled and apologized to the other women in the bathroom for her friend.

The former Doumyouji folded the paper and handed it back to its owner. "Does Tsukasa know? It is Tsukasa's right?"

Tsukushi sighed deeply as she threw water on her face. "First, I'm not dignifying that second question with an answer. Secondly, I don't know how to tell him. Lastly, I don't know if I can."

"You have to. This is going to change his whole life." She rested her back against the sink as if the other women didn't need to use it. "I'm surprised that I'm not the one walking around with that test paper…"

"Shut up Yuuki, you're not helping." Tsukushi rolled her eyes as she stuffed the test results in her clutch.

"Are you sure it's right? I mean don't they have to do like two tests?"

"Yeah I'm sure, two different doctors told me I was positive and they don't retest if you're positive the first time." She rested her back against the bathroom wall leaning her head back. "If you're negative they test you twice to make sure."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." Yuuki finished fixing her makeup and looked over at her friend.

"I'm not really sorry. I'm just mad that I didn't use better protection. I can really only blame myself."

"So how do you think he's going to take it? I know Sojiro would have fallen over and died right there."

"I don't know." Tsukushi tried to smile brightly at the mirror, but even she could see the insincerity in it. Thinking about all this just depressed her more. "Yuuki, I just don't know."

8888888888888888

When the girls returned to the table Tsukasa had immediately pulled Tsukushi away to the dance floor, which proved to lighten her mood dramatically. Ever since they had started dating he always seemed to have that affect on her. He danced playfully at the fast songs, pushing her lightly and tickling her sides, but he was ever so serious when the slow songs played, whispering in her ear and kissing her neck chastely.

After a few songs they were back at the table and the atmosphere had completely changed. Rui and Sakurako were nowhere to be found; she assumed that they had left together. Sojiro and Akira didn't want to make eye contact with Tsukasa, but seemed to be smiling at Tsukushi. Yuuki didn't say anything she just kept her eyes to the floor and when she felt Tsukushi glare at her she got up and walked away.

"What!" Tsukushi was a lot louder than she had meant to be, after catching a bemused look from Sojiro.

"Nothing." He shook his head halfheartedly and hit Akira's arm signaling that he wanted to get away from the table.

Tsukasa nodded to his friends and pulled his girlfriend closer. "They're just giving us some alone time." He said against the sensitive skin of her neck as he nuzzled closer.

A shiver went down her spine and she closed her eyes relishing the feeling of his caresses. "Wait, Tsukasa, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" He playfully kissed the nape of her neck as he began to unbutton the top of her blouse.

She found herself falling into the trap her boyfriend's tempting touches usually set.

"Tsukushi!" Shigeru burst through the door, blushing when her friend shot off the couch knocking several things to the floor, including her purse.

"Oh, hi Shigeru." The embarrassment apparent in her eyes. "Did you want to come join us?" She sheepishly offered.

"Actually..." The hyper strawberry blonde looked around the room with a look of disappointment. "I was looking for Sojiro-sama. Since Yuuki-sama and he divorced and since I finally got away from that old crone I was hoping to "hang out" with him." She winked at Tsukasa, who shook his head wishing she would just go away as he picked the clutch up off the floor. "Well, I guess I'll just go find him then. Night." She waved before bouncing out the door.

"Oi, Makino, what do you have in this little thing it's so heavy?" Tsukasa held the purse at arm's length as if it were a bomb.

Tsukushi blanched. She dove to pull it out of his hands, which only proved to spark his interest all the more. "What are you doing?" She asked panicked as he played keep away, his long arms kept her at bay.

"What are you trying to hide?" He looked over his shoulder at the antsy brunette clawing at his hand.

"It's my purse, Tsukasa. It's rude to go rifling through other people's things." She huffed as he got up and walked away with the item in hand.

"I'm holding, not rifling, and you've never had a problem before." He sent her a sidelong glance and acted as if he were pulling on the zipper.

"Well, I have a problem with it now." She put her hands on her hips hoping that a powerful stance would sway him somehow to return her property.

"Oi, Makino, no secrets remember." He watched as her forceful, almost angry, glare turned a bit sheepish. He tossed her the handbag and went back to the couch. He patted the seat next to him and when she didn't move he let out a 'humph.'

Tsukushi quietly walked over and sat in the chair farthest from her boyfriend. The air in the room seemed stifling, so much so that Sojiro had walked into the room only to push whoever was behind him back out the door without a single word.

"So it only goes one way then." Tsukasa blurted out.

"What?" She had only been half listening.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his curls. "You demand honesty, but you don't plan on giving any in return."

"I've never lied to you." She answered with her head still bowed.

"No, ever heard of a lie of submission." He rolled his eyes and got up to pace.

"Omission."

"NOW is really not the time." His anger was coming to a boiling point. He shot up from the couch and started pacing. "Is it Rui, is that why he's here tonight?"

"I have no clue what Rui's doing here." She couldn't help shaking her head.

"I see…" He stopped and rested his head against the wall. A few seconds went by before he slammed his fist into the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled startled by the noise.

He just ignored her and stared at the wall. "I don't know what happened, but you can tell me anything." His voice was eerily low. He turned slowly and leaned his back against the wall. "No matter what, I promise not to get mad." He walked over to her and kneeled down so that he could look her in the eye. He hadn't even noticed when she started crying. "I love you, isn't that enough? If you say you love me, how can you be afraid to tell me anything?"

"It's a fear of the heart." She wiped her cheeks roughly with her hand wiping the fallen tears, but she couldn't stop the new ones. "I love you so much, and I know I can tell you anything, but my heart can't take getting hurt again so it says nothing." She looked so deeply in his eyes. They looked back at her with such raw emotion it tore at her chest. "We haven't been together all that long… and we're still at that selfish stage in our relationship where we don't want to share our time with anyone else… I mean, what do I know about…" She trailed off and looked up to stop the tears.

"You're not making much sense." He let out a forced chuckle. "Just tell me, okay. It seems that keeping this secret is hurting you just as much."

She hiccupped as she slowly pulled on the zipper of the clutch and pulled out the folded paper. She handed it to him and pushed past him as he read, a new set of tears fighting their way to freedom.

"Positive for what? An STD?" He looked over the report as if it could offer some more information.

"Why do you automatically think that I'm cheating on you?" She demanded from across the room.

He looked at her as if she should already know. "Because it's the only thing I can come up with that would make you afraid to tell me." His nerves were already raw and his patience had hit it's end. His eyes twitched when she still failed to provide an answer. "So what is it then? Diabetes? AIDS? Heartworms? WHAT?"

"Pregnancy." She couldn't look him in the eye, so she missed it when he almost fell over.

"You're…" His heart fluttered gently in his chest. Before he could control his own limbs he had her in his arms holding her tight. "How could you be afraid to tell me that?" He whispered so close to her neck it sent a chill down her spine making her sob harder.

"You're always talking about how you don't want to share me." She hiccupped violently making her whole body jump. "A baby's a lot of work. They need a lot of attention." She felt his embrace tighten around her.

"I never meant that I wouldn't share you with our child. I just don't like sharing you with these idiots." He kissed the top of her head. "Please don't cry."

"I don't know anything about being a mother." She sobbed harder. "I was so young when my mother died. What if I'm horrible?"

"How can you say that?" Tsukasa asked pulling her away to look her in the eye. "You're going to be a great mom." He stopped and thought about that statement for a minute. "And I'm going to be a dad." He played with the words on the tip of his tongue. "Dad. Otousan." He gripped Tsukushi's shoulders and shook her gently as if she might not have realized it yet. "Tsukushi, I'm going to be a dad."

It made her giggle and he was glad that she had stopped crying, even if it was only for a few minutes. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, since you've told me your secret I'll tell you mine." His smile faded and again he looked really serious. "I'm a coward."

"Eh?"

"Yeah." He smiled warmly at her. "I have my own lie of omission." He paused and she waited expectantly. "Well about two or three months ago I went out and bought something that I've been too scared to give you." He shrugged as he dug in his pocket. "Call it a fear of the heart."

Together they shared a giggle until he handed her the small blue box. "I've loved you since before you had glasses and before you had braces and long after you loss them both. I loved you when you were in love with my brother and while you were finding yourself. I've been doing it for so long that I can't do anything else. You're imprinted in my soul. I am who I am because I've loved you."

He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek, but felt uneasy when she didn't say anything. She just sat there and watched him watch her. 'She's not really going to tell me no is she?' He thought bitterly. 'She's crazy enough to do it. She's so stubborn.'

He couldn't bare it anymore. His eye started to twitch. "So…?"

"So… what?" She leaned in.

He had to close his eyes not to yell at her, but his eye was twitching violently and the vein in his forehead was throbbing at the same rhythm as the clench of his fist. "So. Will. You. Marry. Me?"

"You do realize you didn't ask me before right?" She sniffed with a smile. "You just stopped talking and started looking at me."

"Well?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well… I'll answer you if you answer one question for me."

"Okay?"

"Do you think we'll be happy ever after?"

"Well…" He thought for a second. "As happy ever after as WE can get."

"Then I guess I'll marry you."

"WHAT?" He stared at her incredulously. "I give you the most romantic proposal I can under these circumstances and you tell me you guess you'll marry me?"

"Well what did you want me to say?" She looked up at him innocently hurt by his comment.

"Yes, I love you or of course or anything in that region, NOT I guess."

"Okay, well let's go with that then."

Tsukasa threw his hands in the air. "You've ruined it." He started to lightly push her away because she was trying to hug him. "No." He giggled as she started to try and tickle him. "No. You've ruined it. I don't want to marry you anymore."

Tsukushi stopped and turned on her heel. "Fine, then we don't need you." She walked to the door and before she could walk out Tsukasa was on her heels.

"Wait." He called out to her. "I'll forgive you for the horrible answer. I'm too happy about being a dad." He hugged her from behind and turned her around for a kiss. "You know you're everything I've ever wanted?"


End file.
